Worlds Apart
by lady tecuma
Summary: *UPDATED...FINALLY! The rest of 23 is here! Present and future Rinoa are revived...but now Raine, Celes, and I.J. find themselves in a sticky situation...how can they get back when their friend's low on power? God bless!
1. Sickness

1 Worlds Apart  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 [pic][pic] [pic] [pic][pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic]  
  
  
  
Da teaser: What happens when yet another evil sorceress comes to Squall and Co's world, and what the heck does it have to do with Rinoa, Lunatic Pandora, and the future of Squall and his friends?  
  
*Please forgive my errors or mistakes you may find in my story, they are mine and mine alone. All the characters of FFVlll, and anything else Final Fantasy related belong to Squaresoft. The ideas are mine, however. *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Balamb Garden Public Diary  
  
Squall's entry[pic]  
  
  
  
What am I doing? This is stupid. I'm sitting at the console, minding my own business, and Selphie comes up, sees me reading the public diary. I was only reading it because I had nothing to do. Somehow, she gets me to start writing in this. Here are four words for you, Selphie. I'M NOT DOING IT.  
  
  
  
2nd entry  
  
  
  
Ok, so I lied. I'm writing in here again.  
  
  
  
3rd entry  
  
  
  
I'm only writing in here to keep Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis off my case. They're all over me over my entries. Quistis says, "It's good for you to get your feelings down, since you won't tell us." Selphie is, "Keep writing, Squall!" And Rinoa is; "You should write a little more about yourself in there." What am I supposed to put?  
  
  
  
4th entry  
  
  
  
I was trying, (and succeeding!) to avoid Selphie over this. She cornered me at the cafeteria today. I think somebody opened their big mouth and told her, but they will remain nameless…  
  
  
  
  
  
5th entry  
  
  
  
I ran into Rinoa in the library today. She looks…shadowed is the word I can think of to describe her. It's hard on her being a sorceress. Personally, I don't care. So what if she is a sorceress? It doesn't change who she is. Rinoa is Rinoa.  
  
P.S. Irvine and Selphie, BACK OFF!  
  
  
  
6th entry  
  
  
  
I'm worried about Rinoa. She hasn't been herself for the past few days…she tells me she's fine, but I know she's not. I can look at her and see something's wrong. Matron said it would be a while for her to get used to her powers, but I don't think it's that…  
  
  
  
Rinoa's entry [pic]  
  
  
  
Squall, I am FINE! Just a little exhausted, that's all.  
  
  
  
Selphie's entry [pic]  
  
  
  
I just finished reading Squall and Rinoa's entries. I am soooo happy I finally managed to get Squall to write in my diary! He's got a point about Rinoa, however…she told me she's okay, but she doesn't look like it…  
  
Maybe we should get her to Dr. Kadowaki…I can tell Squall's really worried about her. I think he's about ready to drag her to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Quistis's entry [pic]  
  
  
  
Rinoa, if you're reading this, please go to the doctor. Everybody's worried about you! You can't let your heath deteriorate.  
  
  
  
Zell's entry [pic]  
  
  
  
Yo, somebody needs to get Rinoa over to Dr. K. She looks like Death warmed over!  
  
  
  
Irvine's entry [pic]  
  
  
  
Hey, Rinoa baby, you don't look so well. You need to go to the doctor. You can't let yourself get sick. If you get sick, somebody's going to be worried about you, you know what I mean?  
  
  
  
Zell's entry [pic]  
  
  
  
Hey man. You should not hit on Squall's girl publicly. You might as well give him your gun and say "Fire!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Rinoa looked up at the sky. A breeze blew her hair back as she lifted a hand to her face.  
  
"A storm's coming." she thought. Sighing, she dropped down onto the grass. She leaned back on the ground.  
  
"I haven't been feeling well so lately…why am I so tired?" she thought as she closed her eyes. A gust of wind blew some petals past her. Among them was a white feather.  
  
Meanwhile, inside Garden…  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Hmm?" Squall turned around. Dr. Kadowaki hurried towards him.  
  
"Have you seen Rinoa today? I told her to come and see me." "No." Squall said.  
  
"Well, if you see her, tell her to come to me straight away." Dr. Kadowaki said. Squall watched her walk away. Then he hurriedly moved down the hallway. Zell stuck his head out of a door.  
  
"Yo! Squall!" He scratched his head. "Where's he going to so fast?"  
  
Outside the Garden, Quistis was engaged in a battle with a Grendal. Because she had gotten so strong, the Grendal was hard to defeat.  
  
"Ahh!" Quistis jumped back. The Grendal advanced dangerously towards her.  
  
"That's it!" she decided. "Alexander!"  
  
A giant sized castle appeared. Opening a hatch on either side, several beams of brilliant white light shout out and hit the Grendal. Following the small explosion, the monster was gone.  
  
Quistis allowed herself a rare smile. It quickly faded as she looked at Alexander.  
  
"Alexander? What's wrong?" The Guardian Force rocked back on its legs, steam blowing out.  
  
Something is wrong with one of your friends. I can feel that something is not right. he said. Quistis frowned.  
  
"With who?" she asked. Meanwhile, Squall stood outside the entrance to Edea and Cid's quarters. As he raised a hand to knock…  
  
"Squall?" Edea, or Matron as she was called, came around the corner. "What's wrong? I can see it written all over your face."  
  
"It's about Rinoa. She…she…" "Come in" Edea said, opening the door. Squall stepped inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Rinoa," he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Matron, something's wrong with her! She's…she's…"  
  
"Not herself?" Edea said. Squall nodded.  
  
"I don't think it has anything to do with her…huh?"  
  
All of a sudden, a high scream rent the air. Squall tore out of the room with Edea on his heels. Zell and Irvine bolted out of an adjacent doorway.  
  
"That was Selphie!" Irvine cried. At that, Selphie ran into the hallway.  
  
"Squall! It's…its Rinoa!" she screamed, hyperventilating. Irvine grabbed the panicked girl by the wrists.  
  
"Selphie, calm down!" "What happened to Rinoa?" Squall demanded. Selphie took a shuddering breath.  
  
"She's…I went outside in the garden for a couple of minutes…and I found her on the ground…all pale and not moving…" At this, Squall turned deadly pale and ran for the exit. Edea ran after him.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Dr K.!" Zell said, sprinting towards the infirmary. Outside, Rinoa had just been startled out of sleep by Selphie's scream. Getting up, she headed for the door just as Squall burst through it.  
  
"Squall? What's going on? I was sleeping and I heard this…"she started, then yelped as Squall grabbed her.  
  
"Are you alright? You should sit down! Selphie said she saw you on the ground…" "Let go of me! I'm fine, I dozed off!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"Still, I'm…what?" Squall let go. "You were sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! Selphie's scream woke me up!" Rinoa snapped. "I felt tired, so I decided to lie down and take a nap. Is that a crime?"  
  
Edea decided to use the time Rinoa and Squall were arguing to study Rinoa a little more carefully. She looked at her, and did not like what was in front of her. There were shadows underneath Rinoa's eyes, her skin had gone from a rich cream complexion to a pale white, her hair had lost it's sheen, and it looked like she had also lost some weight.  
  
"That can't be good." Edea thought to herself. "Squall's right, she doesn't look like herself at all. This can't be related to the sorceress power, it's something else…" Dr. Kadowaki came in.  
  
"Where is she?" she asked. Squall pointed at Rinoa.  
  
"Right here." Rinoa turned to him.  
  
"No. No, no, no, NO!"  
  
"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES! You are going to the doctor!" Before Rinoa could argue, Edea interrupted.  
  
"Rinoa, I think you should go too." "Matron?" Squall said, turning to her.  
  
  
  
"Squall is right. You don't look very healthy. And besides, see what happened with Selphie? You were sleeping, she comes in and thinks you're dead, the way you look right now." Rinoa bit her lip.  
  
"Please, Rinoa." Squall pleaded. "I'm worried about you, everybody else is worried about you."  
  
"It won't take too long." Dr. Kadowaki said. Rinoa sighed.  
  
"Alright, then." Dr Kadowaki took her gently by the arm and they left. Edea turned to Squall.  
  
"You were right. There is something wrong, and it's not related to her power."  
  
"What is it, then?" Squall asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Edea said. Squall crossed his arms, thinking.  
  
"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this IS sorceress related and Dr. K. can't help." A voice filled his mind.  
  
Master.   
  
"Shiva?" Squall said aloud. The Guardian Force appeared in a swirl of fog.  
  
Master, forgive me, but you are right. What is affecting your love concerns the power within her.   
  
"You mean it does have something to do with the sorceress power?" Edea exclaimed.  
  
There is something…badly off balance within her. We have felt it for a while, but recently, it has begun to worsen. And that is all we can feel. The ones who would know better are with her.   
  
"You mean Leviathan, Quezacotl, and Siren." Squall said. The Guardian Force nodded its head.  
  
Yes.   
  
Meanwhile, in the infirmary…  
  
"Open your mouth." Dr. Kadowaki ordered. Rinoa obediently opened her mouth. Dr, Kadowaki placed the pointed end of a thermometer underneath her tongue. "Close, and don't fool with that for a few minutes." she said. Rinoa eyed the thermometer, her lips pursed.  
  
"What the heck am I doing?" she asked herself silently. "Duh, you're here because everybody's worried about you. And if you did not go, Squall would have dragged you in here."  
  
"Ok, that's it." Dr. Kadowaki said, taking the thermometer from Rinoa's mouth. Rinoa blew out a breath and watched as Dr. Kadowaki picked up a clipboard and a pen.  
  
"Well, from the looks of this, you've lost several pounds. How has your eating been?"  
  
"My appetite's been off lately…" Rinoa murmured. Dr. Kadowaki shook her head.  
  
"You need to eat! You, of all people should know that!" Rinoa nodded. Because of her natural skills with magic before she became a sorceress, she had to eat constantly because her talent gave her high metabolism. When she gained the sorceress powers, it had only added to the problem.  
  
"See that you eat something the minute you get out of here." Dr Kadowaki instructed. Rinoa got off the examination table.  
  
"From the looks of this, she is healthy, but when you look at her, you can tell she's not!" Dr. Kadowaki thought. "If it has nothing to do with her physically, then it has something to do with her powers. The only person who would know about this is Odine…huh?" She whirled around as she heard a sickening gasp. Rinoa was on her knees, leaning against the table, one hand clutching her chest. Her breath wheezed as she tried to breathe in.  
  
"Rinoa!" Moving quickly, Dr. Kadowaki grabbed an oxygen mask over the girl's face, and pulled her onto the table. "Carmichael!" The medical assistant ran in.  
  
Squall, in the meantime, had gone to Headmaster Cid's office. After his conversation with Edea and Shiva, he wanted to talk with someone. Cid looked up as Squall walked in.  
  
"Squall! Is there anything you need?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh…yes. Is it alright with you, sir, if I use your computer for a while?" Squall asked.  
  
"Sure! I'm leaving anyway." Cid said, getting up from his seat. Squall moved behind the desk as Cid left. Sitting down, he took a piece of paper with a series of numbers out of his jacket pocket and started to type them on the keyboard.  
  
In Esthar…  
  
Laguna stared out of his office window. On the desk behind him was a stack of papers needing his signature.  
  
"Oh man. I am so not in the mood to do all this work. I wonder if…hmm?" His computer beeped. Going over to his desk, he hit a button, and a picture of Squall appeared on the screen.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Hello, Dad." Squall said. If anybody had come in and seen them looking at each other, they would have immediately noticed that Squall and Laguna looked noticeably like each other, with some differences between them. Squall had his scar, his hair was shorter, and he had Raine's blue eyes. It was quite a feeling for Laguna, looking into a face that was nearly identical to his late wife.  
  
"Dad?" Squall said, puzzled. Laguna jolted out of his reverie.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming…is there anything wrong?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Actually, there is." Squall said. "It's about…" Zell burst through the door.  
  
"Yo, Squall! You need to get to the infirmary! Rinoa collapsed!"  
  
"What? Listen, Dad, I'll call you later!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Squall shut off the computer.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"She just dropped on the ground, gasping and wheezing. Health- related, she's fine with one thing being the exception. She's underweight. Aside from that, she's perfectly healthy." Dr. Kadowaki said. She glanced at the sleeping Rinoa.  
  
"How can she be perfectly healthy if she's like that?" Selphie asked.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense!" Quistis agreed. Her eyes narrowed. "Alexander said something was wrong…" Squall ran in.  
  
"Where is she?" He saw Rinoa lying on the bed. In two strides he was over by her.  
  
"It's alright, Squall. She's just sleeping." Squall didn't listen. While Dr. Kadowaki and the others talked, he gently ran his hand over the sleeping Rinoa's hair.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki." He said, interrupting everybody. Dr. Kadowaki turned.  
  
"Yes, Squall?"  
  
"Dr. Odine would know what's wrong with her, wouldn't he?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing he would. Squall!" Squall got up and headed out the room.  
  
"I need to use your computer," he said.  
  
  
  
Where…where am I?  
  
  
  
I'm still alive….  
  
  
  
Those fools…they thought they could kill me?!  
  
  
  
Power…I need power…  
  
  
  
I will…I will get my revenge!  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. Dangers and Dreams

1  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Estimated time of arrival to Esthar is 20 minutes!" Selphie said. After Rinoa had collapsed for the second time, Squall had moved quickly. He had called Laguna and asked for the Ragnarok to come and pick them up. Immediately. Irvine slumped into the seat next to hers.  
  
"Somebody is not going to be happy when they wake up," he remarked. Kiros walked over.  
  
"From what you've told us, she should have been to Odine ages ago!" he said.  
  
"She just kept brushing it off. Said that she was just tired, it was okay." Zell said.  
  
On the passenger deck, Rinoa was just beginning to awaken.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Squall turned around.  
  
"You're on the Ragnarok, headed for Esthar," he said.  
  
"Ragnarok? Esthar? Why are we going there?"  
  
"Does your little episode in the infirmary remind you of anything?" Rinoa blinked, and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
"Rinoa, why didn't you tell me?" Squall pleaded, going by her.  
  
"Squall…I'm fine! It's just that…I don't know how to explain it to you…it's nothing physical."  
  
"Sorceress-related?"  
  
"I…I don't know." Rinoa bowed her head, one hand automatically playing with Griever. Squall gently placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Hey." Rinoa looked at him. "Everything is going to be alright. You're going to see Odine…lord knows we both hate his guts…" Rinoa giggled. Encouraged, Squall went on.  
  
"And even we both hate Odine, he'll figure out a way to help you." Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Okay, Squall! I trust you!" Squall smiled.  
  
"Come here," he said, pulling Rinoa to him. They were about to kiss when Ward and Kiros came in.  
  
"Ahem." Blushing, Squall and Rinoa separated.  
  
"We'll be landing at the Airstation shortly." Ward looked at Rinoa and Squall, then pointed at them. Kiros grinned.  
  
"Ward says that the two of you act like Raine and Laguna at times." This only made Squall and Rinoa blush harder. Ward turned and signaled to Kiros.  
  
"He also says be prepared for Hurricane Odine when we land."  
  
"He does something wrong, and I kill him." Squall retorted.  
  
At Odine's laboratory…  
  
"Vhat iz thiz? Thiz iz not right! You have zee vrong program! Fixzr it vow!"  
  
"Oh lord…" Laguna said. "Odine. All you are doing is giving her an examination to see what's wrong with her, that's all!"  
  
"Pleeeeze! Do not vorry!"  
  
"Where have I heard that one before?" Laguna muttered to himself. A soldier ran up to him.  
  
"Mr. President, the Ragnarok has just landed."  
  
At the Airstation…  
  
"We're here!" Selphie sang. Rinoa nervously bit her lip. Quistis noticed this.  
  
"It's okay, Rinoa. Everything's alright." Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"We're supposed to go straight to the laboratory." Kiros said. "Stay on your toes, we haven't been able to destroy all the monsters from the Lunar Cry."  
  
"Hmph!" Zell snorted. He fisted his hands. "We can handle that!"  
  
Selphie swung out her Strange Vision, Quistis snapped her Save the Queen whip, Irvine held his Exeter with his left hand against his hip, Rinoa stretched out her arm with her Shooting Star, and Squall checked to see that his Lionheart was attached to his belt for easy access.  
  
As they stepped out onto the street, a Creeps slithered up towards them.  
  
"Back off!" Quistis said, snapping her whip at the monster. The Creeps stood up and screeched.  
  
"Move it, bub!" Selphie snapped, hitting the Creeps with her Strange Vision. The Creeps slunk back down and moved away.  
  
Moving quickly, the party soon arrived at Dr. Odine's laboratory. The sounds of Dr. Odine having a temper tantrum greeted them as they walked in.  
  
"Hurry it up! Get thiz thing working!" Rinoa immediately turned around and started to walk out. Squall turned around and stopped her.  
  
"It's alright," he said. Rinoa nodded, took a deep breath, and turned back around. Above them, the elevator came down with Laguna, Dr. Odine, and his assistant. Kiros and Ward moved forward.  
  
"Laguna, the party from Balamb Garden is here."  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Laguna looked up. "Squall!"  
  
"Hello." Squall said.  
  
"Vhere iz my patient?" "Right here." Squall said. Rinoa moved forward to the front.  
  
"Right this way," the assistant said, gesturing to the elevator. Rinoa walked up, Squall following her.  
  
"Excuse me? Vhat are you doing?" Odine asked. Squall turned around.  
  
"I'm going with her." Rinoa turned around, shocked.  
  
"Vhat? You cannot come in!" Squall walked over, and using his height to his advantage, stared down at Odine.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
"You cannot come in!" Odine ranted, jumping up and down. Irvine walked over.  
  
"I wouldn't argue with him if I were you," he said.  
  
"He cannot come in! He vill vreck my research!"  
  
"Research?!" everybody said at the same time. Laguna stepped in.  
  
"That's it. Odine, you are not researching Rinoa, you are finding out what is wrong with her. Squall, you can't go with Rinoa now, but you can see her later. Fair?" Squall nodded, then turned and pointed at Odine.  
  
"You do something to her, and I will hurt you."  
  
"You threaten me? Vant to fight, pretty boy?"  
  
"Come, Dr. Odine," the assistant said, dragging Odine towards the waiting elevator and Rinoa.  
  
"Good. Now that's settled." Quistis said. Kiros turned.  
  
"Why don't you go and look around the city. It'll be awhile before Odine is finished with Rinoa."  
  
"We can go shopping!" Selphie squealed. Squall shook his head.  
  
"I'll stay here and wait for Rinoa."  
  
"Aw, Squaalll!" Selphie whined.  
  
"That's ok." Zell said.  
  
"Your loss, man," Irvine said, waving his hand. They walked out of the laboratory. Laguna walked over to Squall.  
  
"You're going to hang around here?" Squall nodded. Laguna thought for a minute, and then took Squall by the arm, startling him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk. We won't go far." They walked out of the laboratory. Laguna looked at Squall, who had his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Squall looked up.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you and Rinoa. Something's wrong." Squall sighed.  
  
"She's…she's been kind of sick lately, and today she collapsed when she finally went to the doctor. It's nothing physical…so…"  
  
"It has something to do with the sorceress power." Laguna finished.  
  
"Yeah…" Squall said. They continued walking for a while. Then Laguna remembered something.  
  
"Oh! I forgot!"  
  
"Huh?" Squall said.  
  
"Come with me to the Presidential Palace. I have something for you." Laguna said.  
  
At the mall…  
  
"What time is it?" Quistis asked. Irvine checked his watch.  
  
"One-thirty," he said.  
  
"We should probably go back." Zell said. Irvine looked around.  
  
"Has anybody seen Selphie?" he asked.  
  
At the laboratory…  
  
"Thiz iz veery interesting!" Rinoa sighed. She had been through a battery of tests, and now she was waiting for Odine to finish looking over the results. Being stuck in a lab with Odine did not rank high on her "to do" list.  
  
"Ok! Ve vill do one more test!"  
  
"Oh, no…" Rinoa thought.  
  
"Pssssttt!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Rinoa!" Rinoa turned around. Selphie was looking through a window.  
  
"Selphie!" Quickly, Rinoa opened the sash.  
  
"You almost done?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Odine wants to run one more test on me."  
  
"That's cool. I can wait!" Selphie said, smiling. Despite the way she felt, Rinoa found that she was smiling too.  
  
Laguna reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out a small gift- wrapped package and handed it to Squall, who looked up puzzled.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Open it." Laguna said. Squall took off the wrapping paper. Underneath was a small picture of Laguna and Raine when Laguna was younger. Squall was speechless for a minute as he looked at the picture.  
  
"Mom…" he said, running his fingers over Raine's face. Laguna smiled sadly.  
  
"You have her eyes. Also that puzzled look on your face when you can't figure something out," he said. Squall looked at him.  
  
"Thank you," he said, holding the picture tight. Laguna nodded.  
  
"No problem at all." There was silence for a few seconds, and then the phone rang. Laguna picked it up, said a few words, hung up, and looked at Squall.  
  
"Odine's finished," he said.  
  
"Vhat ve found iz very interesting!" Odine said. Squall, Laguna, and everybody else were in the room above the entrance to the laboratory.  
  
"So? Get on with it!" Laguna said. Odine pointed at him furiously.  
  
"Do not rush me! I vill speak vhen I am ready!" He adjusted his collar. "As I vas saying, we found something in Sorceress Rinoa."  
  
"What did you find?" Quistis asked. Odine turned.  
  
"To put it in simple terms, there is a discrepancy in zee electric current in Rinoa's brain."  
  
"Huh?" Squall thought. Odine went on.  
  
"I vill explain, don't worry."  
  
"Please do!" Zell said.  
  
"Ahem! Like Ellone, Rinoa also has an electric current running through her brain. Also throughout her entire body. That." Odine said, pointing, "is zee sign of the sorceress power."  
  
"And this…discrepancy has been causing Rinoa to feel bad." Quistis said.  
  
"That's it!" Odine said, bobbing his head up and down. "Unlike Ellone, this current cannot be copied and mechanized."  
  
"That's good." Squall said. "But now, how can we help her?"  
  
"Egghh! I vas getting to zhat! Ahem!" He coughed.  
  
"Zhere iz a reason for zee discrepancy. Vhen Rinoa vas possessed by Ultimecia, it put her into a coma. And, vhen she became a sorceress, she vas possessed by Ultimecia and junctioned by Adel. All of zhese things add up to the discrepancy."  
  
"Will it heal?" Laguna asked.  
  
"In time, yes. Zhat iz zee only reason I can find for her not feeling vell. Of course, with further testing…"  
  
"No!" everybody said at the same time. Odine shrugged.  
  
  
  
Back at the Garden…  
  
Rinoa walked down the hallway. Ever since she had become a sorceress, she had virtually nobody to talk to about her powers. With the exception of one person…  
  
"Rinoa!" Edea looked up as Rinoa walked in. The girl seemed healthier, she noted. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine." Rinoa said. "But I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sit." Edea said, patting the seat next to her. Rinoa sat down.  
  
"The reason why I haven't been feeling so well is because there's a discrepancy in my powers. Odin says it's because I've been possessed by Ultimecia and Adel.  
  
"Makes sense." Edea said. Rinoa bit her lower lip.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden on my friends because I'm a sorceress…" Edea looked at the girl silently.  
  
"You may not have noticed this, Rinoa," she thought. "But you have changed ever since you came into your powers. There's something different about you…" Rinoa cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Matron, is there anything wrong?" she asked. Edea blinked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Rinoa, you are not a burden on your friends because you are a sorceress. And I know you meant Squall in particular." Rinoa looked down. Edea took her hand.  
  
"Listen to me. Squall, as your knight and lover, would be willing to give his life to protect you as long as you were safe. Cid felt the same way about me when I was a sorceress."  
  
"I feel the same way!" Rinoa cried. "But I want…I want…"  
  
"You want to protect him." Edea said, understanding perfectly.  
  
"But I don't have anyway of doing it!" Edea smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly. You're a sorceress, right?"  
  
"Yess…" Rinoa said, not understanding.  
  
"So use your powers! You're a smart girl. You can figure something out!" Edea said.  
  
Squall propped his feet up on the desk, lost in thought. What Odine had said worried him. Leaning forward, he reached for the phone. Before his fingers could touch the extension, Xu's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Commander Squall, please report to the bridge immediately."  
  
"What now?" Squall thought as he got up.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't tell us?" Zell's annoyed voice met Squall's ears as he got off the elevator. Xu straightened and saluted as he entered the room.  
  
"Commander. To make this short and sweet, Nida and Janelle are back from their assignment."  
  
"Good!" Squall said. "Where are they?"  
  
"I think you'd better hear this first, Commander." Xu said, her voice belaying the seriousness in her tone. Squall turned.  
  
"What is it, Xu?"  
  
"Nida and Janelle found out that President Deling had a son, the vice- President. His name is Setzer Deling."  
  
"I didn't know Deling had a son." Quistis said.  
  
"Wait a minute. What does this have to do with us?" Zell asked.  
  
"Setzer is taking over his father's position as President. There's little opposition, as Galbadia is a wreck with the loss of Deling and Edea." Xu said.  
  
Irvine nodded.  
  
"Figures. But why does Setzer want to take over his daddy's position now? It's been ages since we defeated Ultimecia."  
  
"That's not even half the problem." Xu said. "Setzer would consider SeeD a threat now. He would more than likely mount an attack against us."  
  
"He can't win! We have more training than those fools when it comes to fighting!" Zell said, balling his fists.  
  
"Zell, right now, we are not equipped to handle an assault." Quistis said.  
  
"All this Garden has are students. We have very few SeeDs. Trabia is still under reconstruction, and Galbadia…" Xu said.  
  
"Can't the White SeeDs help us?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Right now it seems wise to alert them and warn them for any suspicious activity going on." Xu said. Irvine pushed back his hat.  
  
"I could probably go over to Galbadia Garden and warn the headmaster there. Which reminds me, who is the new headmaster anyway?"  
  
"The new headmaster is a Cyan Tribal." Irvine started in shock.  
  
"Cyan Tribal? He's the new headmaster?"  
  
"You know him?" Xu asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh man, we had some classes together! They made him headmaster?"  
  
"If we could get our acts together…" Squall interjected. "Irvine, that's a good idea. Xu, see if you can raise Trabia on the radio."  
  
"Let me do that!" Selphie said. "I know the people to talk to there!" Squall nodded.  
  
"Great." He turned. "Xu. Do we have anyone other than Nida to pilot Garden? I want to give him and Janelle a chance to rest."  
  
"Edwards in Tactical." Xu answered quickly.  
  
"Get him." Squall said.  
  
"Yo, man, what are you doing?" Zell asked.  
  
"Matron said that the White SeeDs favorite place is the Centra region."  
  
"So?" Zell asked.  
  
"Balamb Garden has a 'habit' of moving around." Quistis said, catching on to what Squall was thinking. "This is a golden opportunity for us to strategize and figure out what Galbadia is up to."  
  
"Get Edwards up here and reactivate Garden's mobile machinery. We're leaving." Squall said.  
  
In his office in the Presidential Palace in Deling City, Setzer Deling tapped a key on the computer. Lips pursed, he studied the screen thoughtfully. A solider hurried in and saluted.  
  
"Sir, Balamb Garden has just headed out to sea."  
  
"Do you know where they are headed?" Setzer asked.  
  
"We're assuming they're heading for the Centra region," the soldier replied.  
  
"Hmm. How is the excavation going?"  
  
"There are reports of a strange energy source emanating from the excavation site. However, we are still on schedule, and should be finished within the next two days." Setzer pondered this information for a few minutes.  
  
"Send a ship to follow Balamb Garden. Have it stay on their tail wherever it goes," he said. The soldier saluted again and left the room.  
  
Rinoa watched the scenery pass by on the balcony. Xu and Squall had come to her earlier to inform her of what was going on. She hadn't needed her powers to figure out there was something other than the Galbadians on their minds. The problem of a sorceress present on Garden, and the problems that would arise if Galbadia found out. Sighing, she slumped on the railing. Zell waltzed in.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh brother…do I need this now?" Rinoa thought. Zell walked over to the other side of the balcony and leaned against it.  
  
"So you heard about what's going on, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard." Rinoa muttered.  
  
"Galbadia has nothing on us! We can handle their sorry selves any day!"  
  
"Umm." Rinoa said. Zell looked at her.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nooo…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Something's wrong with you." Zell said.  
  
"It's nothing really." Rinoa murmured.  
  
'What's wrong?" Zell pressed.  
  
"NOTHING! Nothing is wrong! I'm fine!" Rinoa snapped. Zell turned to her.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Look!" Rinoa hissed, turning. "If you…" She trailed off, eyes staring straight ahead.  
  
"Rinoa?" Zell asked. Rinoa blinked, then slumped towards the floor. Zell caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa looked around. She was wearing only her tights and black top. Her sorceress wings were unfurled behind her, and she was floating in mid- air.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought, looking around. Below her was a barren wasteland.  
  
As she looked around, a massive structure appeared in front of her. Flying down, it turned out to be the remains of some building. Glancing at one of the sides, she saw a strangely familiar C-shaped symbol.  
  
"That looks familiar… she said. As she reached out to touch the surface…  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes. She was back inside the Garden, lying on a bench. Zell hung over her, concern on his face.  
  
"You ok?" Rinoa blinked.  
  
"I'm fine…"she said, sitting up. "Where did that come from?" she thought.  
  
"I should go get Squall," Zell said, leaving.  
  
"No!" Rinoa said, grabbing his hand. She took a deep breath. 'I'm fine now, Zell. Really. I'm still going to have these spells until I heal. It's alright."  
  
"You sure?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm sure. All I need is some fresh air." Rinoa walked out to the balcony. Zell frowned, and then went after her.  
  
"You're sure I don't need to get Squall?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Rinoa said. She looked ahead steadily.  
  
"Something's coming," she thought. Her right hand went up to stroke Griever. "I can feel it…some sort of energy. Whatever it is, I don't think I have the power to stop it." 


	3. The Next Generation

1.1 Chapter 3 (in Another World)  
  
  
  
Hahaha…  
  
Do you really think that you will come into being?  
  
You can't stop it…  
  
There is nothing you can do…  
  
Haha…  
  
  
  
"Uhh!" The girl sat straight up in bed, panting as if she had just finished running a race. A hand reached up and pushed back several locks of brown/auburn hair with golden streaks. Blue eyes looked at the clock on the nightstand.  
  
"Mmph." The hand rubbed a forehead.  
  
"That dream again…that voice…taunting me…" She turned her head towards the window. "Maybe…" The phone rang.  
  
"Coming!" Getting up, she opened her door and hurried down the hall towards the phone.  
  
"Hello? Mom!"  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine. Don't worry; I haven't blown anything up. Yet." The girl leaned against the table.  
  
"Raine! Yo! You up yet?" The girl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh no. He did not."  
  
"Raine? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Mom, hang on for a minute. I need to go kill somebody." Raine placed the receiver on the table and reached for the handiest weapon available, a tennis ball. Picking it up, she headed for the window. There was silence, followed by a loud "bap!" and a loud yell of pain. Smiling, she came back and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Mom? I'm here now." In a hotel room, a pair of black eyes narrowed.  
  
"Raine, I heard somebody yell." Raine kissed her teeth.  
  
"Just that fool Irvine."  
  
"Don't kiss your teeth." Raine begin to roll her eyes.  
  
"And don't roll your eyes either. I…stop it!"  
  
"Mom?" Raine asked. There was a slap, followed by an indignant "ow!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Sorry, your father is playing the fool again. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah." The woman handed the phone over.  
  
"Here." A pair of blue eyes glared at her, offset by a reddish brown scar in between them.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"You want to talk to your daughter or not?" A hand took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Daddy!" Raine squealed. Squall sat up in bed, smiling.  
  
"Raine! How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." Raine said, eying the door to the master bedroom. Squall narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Don't even think about what?" Raine asked, all innocence.  
  
"My father is gone, so I can play with his Gunblades. No. Practice with your own!"  
  
"Nuts…" Raine sulked. Squall grinned.  
  
"Do you have classes today?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna go outside later on with the guys and practice." Raine said, looking out the window.  
  
"Alright then, here's your mother. I'll talk to you later." Squall said. "Bye!" He handed the phone back to the woman.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot, honey." Raine ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Did you ever, as a sorceress, have any strange dreams?" The woman straightened.  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"I don't know…just strange dreams."  
  
"Well…you are going to have things you can't explain as your powers expand. But that's only normal."  
  
"Hmm…" Raine said.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no, Mom, I was just wondering, that's all. I'll let you go now."  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The woman hung up the phone. Automatically, her right hand went up to stroke a silver ring on a chain around her neck. Squall looked over.  
  
"Everything okay?" Rinoa looked over at him, smiling. "I'm fine," she said. Turning her head to look out the window, she frowned, and continued to stroke Griever thoughtfully.  
  
1.1.1 Back in the present…  
  
"Hey! Get it moving!" The sergeant bellowed. Around him, soldiers worked hard at removing the debris from a chasm.  
  
"Move it! We need to hurry up and finish!" Straining, the soldiers pushed a large panel out of the way. As the panel moved to the side, a blast of light shot out, nearly blinding everyone.  
  
"What the…" As suddenly as it had appeared, the light faded. One solider ventured forward and looked down into the hole that had appeared.  
  
"Sir! Quick! Come look at this!" The sergeant hurried over.  
  
"Oh my…" Inside, curled up in the fetal position, was a woman.  
  
"So, Cyan, what's been happening?" Irvine asked. Cyan Tribal, the new headmaster of Galbadia Garden, leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok, Kinneas. What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean, what's up?" Irvine said.  
  
"Squall Leonheart of Balamb Garden wouldn't have sent you here unless it was something serious." Cyan answered. Irvine frowned, and then told Cyan what had happened.  
  
"So, Setzer might try something."  
  
"That's the word. Squall sent me to warn you, in case they might try to use this Garden as a base of operations again." Cyan nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. We'll take the necessary steps." Irvine frowned.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. "Something is wrong here." Cyan sighed.  
  
"We sent two of our SeeDs into Galbadia undercover to see what was going on."  
  
"Great minds must think alike." Irvine thought. Cyan's next words shocked him to the core.  
  
"There are rumors flying around that there is a sorceress at Balamb Garden."  
  
"WHAAATTT???" Irvine screeched mentally. Outwardly, he kept a calm face.  
  
"Course, they could be lying, since the government is in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Could be." Irvine said. He got up.  
  
"Is it alright with you if I look around for old times sake?"  
  
"Sure." Cyan said. Irvine headed out the door.  
  
Squall was discussing what to do next with Xu when Nida's voice came over the intercom. Getting up, he headed for the elevator.  
  
"Here." Nida said, handing Squall a pair of binoculars. "Port, seven o' clock." Squall looked. In the distance, barely visible, was a Galbadian ship.  
  
"They're following us," Nida said as Squall took the binoculars from his eyes.  
  
"We can't let them find the White SeeD ship. But we also can't attack them either!" The radio cracked to life.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas to Balamb Garden, come in please! Squall, are you there?" Squall grabbed the headset and put it on.  
  
"Irvine? This is Squall. What happened?"  
  
"I can't talk for long, but we've got a problem. Galbadia suspects that there's a sorceress on Balamb Garden!"  
  
"WHAT?" Squall said in shock, his voice raised. Nida looked at him with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"They did the same thing we did, sending two people undercover into Galbadia to see what was going on. Apparently, it's been going around for quite a while. And, Cyan took the news about the possibility of Setzer mounting an attack a little too calmly, I might add." Irvine said.  
  
"Well, we have problems of our own. There's a ship following us." Squall said. Irvine kissed his teeth.  
  
"I'm leaving here now."  
  
"Nida, where are we?" Squall asked.  
  
"Umm…100 miles north of the Centra continent."  
  
"How long would it take to turn around and head for FH?"  
  
"An hour, two hours tops." Nida replied.  
  
"Irvine?" Squall said. "Head for Timber. I'll have Rinoa get in touch with two people she knows over there to help you get over to FH. We'll pick you up there."  
  
"Right." Irvine said, and broke the connection. Squall turned to Nida.  
  
"Get Rinoa up here."  
  
1.1.2 At the Timber train station…  
  
"Could you please tell me what we are doing here again?" Zone asked. Watts turned.  
  
"We need to pick up Squall and Rinoa's friend and help him get over to FH, sir."  
  
"Hmph. I don't like this Setzer business one bit. And the rumors about the sorceress…"  
  
"That's just probably a lie, sir." Watts said. Zone looked at his watch.  
  
"The train should be here shortly. Go see about arranging some transportation for us." Watts nodded and left. Behind Zone, a group of Galbadian soldiers converged.  
  
Setzer turned to face the doctor. Following the discovery of the woman in the excavation site, he had abandoned all work and headed straight to the site.  
  
'This woman is the source of that energy?" The doctor nodded.  
  
"Since there was such a large portion of the ruins preserved, it was able to keep her alive. However, it is a mystery where she came from." Setzer turned back to look at the woman. She appeared to be in her early 20's, but there was something oddly familiar about her…  
  
"Take her to Deling City." A solider came in.  
  
"Sir, Balamb Garden has changed its course."  
  
Rinoa looked into the distance thoughtfully. An idea was slowly forming in her mind. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped when Squall snuck up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Take it easy!" Rinoa blew out a breath and relaxed.  
  
"Nida says we'll be at FH within the hour."  
  
"Have you figured out a way to lose the Galbadians?" Rinoa asked. Squall shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"I have an idea." Rinoa said, turning to him. "I can use my powers to create a storm and throw them off track."  
  
"Can you do that?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded.  
  
"It's easy. Also…I'm an honorary SeeD, right? I can be like Matron and use my powers to help."  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said, puzzled. Rinoa walked away.  
  
"I know you're worried about what would happen if Galbadia found out that I'm the new sorceress." She turned.  
  
"But I want to let you know that I can handle it!" She raised a hand to her chest.  
  
"I've gotten used to my powers. And I have control over them. I…I don't want you to continually worry about me. I just want to let you know that I can handle it. That I'm not this piece of fragile glass…" Squall took her hand.  
  
"Hey." Rinoa looked at him. "I understand. But I also want you to understand that I'm your knight. Even if you did turn evil, I would still be by your side, no matter what. As for you being fragile…you're nothing like that."  
  
"Thanks. I think." Rinoa said dryly. They looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Squall pulled Rinoa close to him.  
  
"C'mon. Let's tell Xu this plan of yours."  
  
Irvine narrowed his eyes. In front of him was the bridge connecting Galbadia and Esthar. Zone and Watts had driven him out there shortly after he had arrived in Timber.  
  
"FH shouldn't be too far, sir." Watts said.  
  
"Yeah, but how is he gonna get down there?" Zone asked. Before Irvine could answer…  
  
"Freeze!" Irvine, Zone, and Watts all whirled around. The Galbadian soldiers that had been watching Zone and Watts in Timber pulled up in front of them, on motorcycles.  
  
"Galbadians!" Watts said. Irvine rushed forward, putting his left hand out.  
  
"Thundaga!" Several bolts of lightning appeared, and pieces of earth came up around the soldiers, knocking them off their bikes. One solider managed to avoid this, sprinting forward towards Irvine, sword raised. Irvine managed to sidestep the initial attack, but got cut on the upper arm by a second attack.  
  
"Ack!" Stepping back, he swung out with Valiant. The butt of the gun caught the solider squarely on the head, knocking him out. Ignoring the pain from his arm, Irvine swung himself onto a bike. Gunning the engine, he headed down the bridge. One of the soldiers struggled up.  
  
"Come on!" He pointed. "You and you, go after that punk! The rest, go after those two maniacs!" He pointed at the fleeing Zone and Watts.  
  
Irvine took a quick look behind him. It looked like the coast was clear for now. Pulling the bike to the side, he stopped. Wincing, he slowly pulled his coat off, revealing the wound.  
  
"Cura." A tingling sensation started as the muscles, blood vessels, and skin rewove themselves.  
  
"Ow! That hurts," he thought. Pulling on his coat again, he restarted the bike.  
  
"I gotta get to FH fast. Those fools are probably on my tail right now!"  
  
Rinoa stood in the courtyard, facing the sea. Behind her, Squall and the others stood watching. Putting them out of her mind, she took a deep breath, and focused.  
  
One of the soldiers ran up to the captain on the bridge on the Galbadian ship.  
  
"Sir! You need to come look at this!" Outside, a thick fog had come out of nowhere, making visibility zero. In the distance, lightning flashed, a sign of an approaching storm.  
  
"What the…where did this come from?" the captain asked, confounded.  
  
Squall whirled around. Above him, lightning flashed, and save for the end of the courtyard, he could not see anything ahead of him.  
  
"Whoa…" Zell said, hushed.  
  
"What's happening?" Selphie asked. Rinoa opened her eyes. In front of them, as far as the eye could see, was thick fog and lightning. Breaking off her focus, she turned around.  
  
"This good enough?" she asked.  
  
"OH YEAH! THIS IS MORE THAN GOOD ENOUGH!" Zell hollered.  
  
"We can easily lose them in this!" Quistis said.  
  
"But can you hold it?" Xu asked. Rinoa nodded.  
  
"This will last for several hours. I didn't want to meddle with the weather, so I created this fog and lighting. Just hope the Galbadians don't get too wise and realize this isn't a real storm."  
  
"Can we get to FH in this?" Zell asked.  
  
"Ever hear of something called a compass?" Squall asked. "Last time I checked, we weren't too far from FH."  
  
"I can direct Nida." Rinoa said.  
  
"No, leave it. Let them believe we have the same problem as them." Squall said. Rinoa turned back. Raising a hand, she let her power run through the wind briefly.  
  
Several hundred miles away…  
  
A sudden light burst from the chasm, scattering soldiers. Inside the makeshift infirmary, the mysterious woman started to glow.  
  
At Garden…  
  
Rinoa stiffened. Her eyes widened, and all the color drained from her face.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said. Rinoa didn't answer. She was being pulled into a void of nothingness. Her eyes closed, and all the muscles in her body went limp. The last thought she had was hearing footsteps rush forward as she fell.  
  
1.1.3  
  
1.1.4 In Another World  
  
At the same time…  
  
"Ha!" A short, brown-haired girl swung a nunchaku at Raine. Raine jumped back, hearing the voosh of the weapon pass her head.  
  
"You've improved, Tifa!" The girl smiled cockily, green eyes flashing.  
  
"Not so bad yourself, Raine! Your dad's teaching you to handle that gunblade good!" Raine brought her weapon back up, facing Tifa.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet!" Tilting her Revolver sideways, she closed her eyes and focused. A blue circle of light appeared underneath Tifa's feet, and several beams of light flew up around her, knocking the girl off balance.  
  
"Ack! Hey, no powers!" Tifa complained, recovering. Raine grinned, stepping back.  
  
"I need to practice. And all I did was throw you off balance. Quite simple, really."  
  
'Well, warn me next time you decide to do something like that, okay?' Tifa said. Raine was about to respond when a sudden pain hit her in the chest.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Raine? Raine!" Tifa cried as the girl dropped to the ground, holding her chest. Tifa rushed over to her.  
  
"Ughh…ow…"  
  
"Raine! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine now." Raine murmured. She slowly got up. "Where did that come from?" she thought, rubbing her chest. "Feels like I was going to be sucked into something…first that dream, and now this…"  
  
"Hey…you really don't look so hot. Maybe you should go to the infirmary." Tifa said.  
  
"Maybe…" Raine said. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Rinoa awoke in the hospital infirmary. Rubbing her head, she tried to put her thoughts together. Looking out the window, she saw the outline of FH as the Garden approached. Absentmindly, she rubbed her chest, fingering Griever. 


	4. The Sorceress is Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Quistis, Selphie, and Zell got off the ramp connecting Garden to FH. Selphie fingered her hair nervously.  
  
"I hope Irvine's alright," she said. Quistis put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," she said. Zell nodded.  
  
"Yeah. That guy can get himself out of any situation." Selphie smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." Zell turned around.  
  
"What are we supposed to do again?" he asked.  
  
"We're supposed to split up, remember? Zell, you go and hang out in the middle of town, Selphie, you go to the east entrance, and I'll cover the west one." Quistis said.  
  
"Do you think we need our weapons?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Better to have them around in case something happens." Quistis said. "Just don't have them too obvious." Zell and Selphie nodded, then left.  
  
Squall looked out the window. The fog had settled in around FH.  
  
"If you didn't know that was an illusion, that would have been one heck of a storm." Nida said. "How is Rinoa, by the way?"  
  
"Fine. Dr. Kadowaki says the spells should go away soon."  
  
"That's good." Nida said. He checked the instruments on the panel next to him.  
  
Zell leaned against the wall. Looking around, he saw nothing of interest. Kissing his teeth, he put his head back against the wall.  
  
"Guess what I heard!"  
  
"Huh?" Zell thought.  
  
"I heard that Galbadia's doing something down in the Centra region!" Zell poked his head around the corner.  
  
"What do you mean they're doing something down there?" This question came from a teenage boy.  
  
"I dunno. But my cousin, she's a SeeD in Garden…"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Galbadia Garden."  
  
"Bet your family didn't approve."  
  
"They didn't. But anyway, she heard that there were some ruins in that area, and that the G-Army went to investigate them."  
  
"What ruins? The only ruins there are the Centra ones!" Zell thought in disbelief.  
  
"I never heard of ruins up there," a blonde-haired girl said.  
  
"Apparently they've been up there for ages. What's funny is what would the Galbadians want up there. It's a breeding ground for monsters!"  
  
"I'd better get back to Squall and the others about this!" Zell thought. He turned and ran off.  
  
At the west entrance…  
  
Quistis looked around. Her Chain Whip was loosely folded up at her waist. Her eyes darted back and forth, expecting some unknown danger to pop up at any moment.  
  
"That's strange…" She checked her watch. "Irvine should have been here by now…" All of a sudden, the sound of motorcycles rent the air. Irvine came barreling down the tracks, several Galbadians right behind him.  
  
"Quistis!" he yelled. Quistis grabbed her whip and dashed forward. Folding her arms, she faced the soldiers.  
  
"Gatling Gun!" she cried. A hail of bullets attacked the soldiers, forcing them off their bikes.  
  
"Irvine! Head for the Garden! I'm right behind you!" Irvine sped past as Quistis touched an earpiece in her ear.  
  
"Quistis Trepe to Balamb Garden! Selphie, Zell! Get to the Garden now! Galbadians are here!"  
  
At the entrance to the Great Salt Plains, Selphie grabbed her earpiece as she heard Quistis.  
  
"Quistis! Did Irvine make it?"  
  
"He's on his way there now. Go give Zell some help!" Selphie swung out her Strange Vision as she ran into town.  
  
Irvine pulled the bike over to the side. Getting off, he grabbed his gun and ducked behind a crate. Quistis dropped beside him.  
  
"What are you doing? Go to Garden!"  
  
"I'm not letting them come in here." He chanced a quick glance over the crate. Zell ran up.  
  
"Yo, what's going on?"  
  
"Galbadians followed Irvine from Timber. We need to keep them out of FH!" Quistis said.  
  
"Quistis?" Selphie's voice came over the earpiece.  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
"Quistis, you gotta go back to the Garden now! Squall says they're getting ready to leave!"  
  
"Go! I'll cover you!" Zell said. Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis nodded, then ran off. Zell got up and faced the incoming soldiers.  
  
"Alright! We're leaving now, so you're just gonna have to leave as well."  
  
"You and your punk friends are gonna pay!" one solider snarled.  
  
Zell shrugged.  
  
"Like Squall says, whatever. Pandemona!"  
  
A tall purple and blue GF appeared. A powerful wind vortex appeared, drawing in the soldiers in a windstorm, and then spitting them out high into the air.  
  
"Yeah!" Zell cheered. Pandemona looked down at him.  
  
Master, I believe it is wise for us to leave. They might have called for reinforcements.   
  
"You got a point there. Let's go!" Zell said.  
  
In the Garden's infirmary…  
  
  
  
"Aside from that cut on his arm," Dr. Kadowaki said, "he's fine."  
  
"Yeah, but just happened isn't." Irvine said.  
  
"Did you hear what Zell told Squall?" Quistis asked.  
  
"That is something that does not make sense." Rinoa said.  
  
"Uh, excuse me. What did Zell tell Squall?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Zell heard that Galbadia's been doing excavation work up at the Centra region." Selphie said.  
  
"Huuhhh? There? But…but…there's nothing up there!"  
  
"Exactly. The only things there are monsters and that…that…that…"  
  
"Say it, Rinoa, it is not going to kill you." Irvine said.  
  
"That…that…thing!"  
  
"It's not a thing, it's a Guardian Force."  
  
"IT'S A THING! And I am never going in any dungeon with you and Squall again!" Rinoa said. "Odin was bad enough, but no, you had to get that…that thing!"  
  
"Getting off the subject of the thing, now what?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
  
"Well, we certainly…huh?" Irvine stopped as the Garden rumbled.  
  
"What the…ahhh!" Selphie said as the Garden shook again.  
  
Squall sprinted towards the bridge.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's the Galbadians. Even with Rinoa's powers they caught up with us!" Nida said.  
  
"No…somehow they found out about Irvine." Squall said. He grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Attention all Garden personnel," At this, everybody stopped what they were doing and listened.  
  
"We have a problem. There is a Galbadian ship that has been following us for the past several hours, and now they are starting to attack us."  
  
In the library, Rinoa looked up towards the PA system as Squall continued.  
  
"Our course of action will be the following: Students with an even ID number report to the quadrangle. Students with an odd ID number go to the front gate. Medical teams, take your positions."  
  
"What about the magic users?" Rinoa thought. Squall's next set of orders cleared up her puzzlement.  
  
"All magic users report to the front gate as well and wait for your assignments there."  
  
Rinoa bit her lips, and then hurried out the library. She didn't head for the front gate, however.  
  
Squall put a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Am I missing something?" he wondered.  
  
"Yeah. Us!" An irritated voice called. Squall looked down, and then got on the elevator.  
  
"Just when were you going to call on us?" Quistis asked as Squall arrived.  
  
"You really think they're gonna try to board us?" Zell asked.  
  
"Why do you think they fired at us for? To say hi?" Squall asked.  
  
"Well, Commander, what do you want us to do?" Selphie said.  
  
"Quistis, you're in charge of the magic users. Zell and Irvine, you have the even and odd groups respectively. Selphie, you're in charge of the junior classmen."  
  
"Right!" Selphie said. Xu looked around.  
  
"Where's Rinoa?" she asked.  
  
Rinoa hurried into the quadrangle. Looking around, she sprinted over to the balcony.  
  
"I have only a few minutes before all of the students come here," she thought. "I'd better hurry!"  
  
On the bridge of the Galbadian ship, the captain eyed Balamb Garden through a pair of binoculars  
  
"Continue firing. Aim at their tail," he said. "Hmm?" He saw Rinoa run out onto the quadrangle.  
  
"So that's where they're sending their troops. Aim at the left side of the Garden!"  
  
Rinoa looked around. The fog that she had created was still around the Garden and the surrounding area. If it weren't moved, it would prove to be a serious disadvantage.  
  
That is true, but leaving it would cause problems for your enemies.  
  
"That's a good point, Quezacotl." Rinoa said. The Guardian Force appeared, and then rose into the air above her. Closing her eyes, she slowly exhaled and concentrated. Then…  
  
"Hey! What the…" A blond-haired boy ran in and stopped when he saw Rinoa at the balcony.  
  
"What's going on?" another person asked.  
  
"The students are coming! I'd better do this fast!" Rinoa thought. Raising her hands, she stretched them out straight in front of her.  
  
"Hey… isn't that the sorceress?" Rinoa ignored this and desperately increased her power. Behind her, Quezacotl swooped down and prevented a student from getting any closer.  
  
Stay away! he snarled at one girl. Irvine ran in.  
  
"What's going on?" He stopped when he saw Quezacotl and Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa! What the…stop it!" He dashed forward, and then pulled up sharply when a small strip of lightning stuck the ground in front of him.  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa kept her eyes shut. Her fog had become entangled in the wind, and it didn't want to let go.  
  
"Come on!" she thought, fighting for control. Quezacotl suddenly whirled around.  
  
Master, look out! he cried. Rinoa opened her eyes to see a missile, and it was heading straight for the quadrangle.  
  
"Look!" someone screamed, pointing. At the sight of the missile, students started to panic and run away. Before it could hit its target however…  
  
A strip of lightning blazed out of nowhere and hit the missile in mid-air, causing it to explode. Students covered their faces as debris rained down on them.  
  
On the bridge, Squall thought to keep his balance as the Garden shook again.  
  
"That one was aimed at the quad!" Nida said. Before Squall could react, the Garden shook again. A blast of light shot up from the left side.  
  
Irvine got up. In front of him was Rinoa, her wings extended.  
  
"Oh my…" Rinoa didn't pay attention. As her wings disappeared, a summoned a ball of lightning.  
  
"Quezacotl, go!" she cried. The Guardian Force rose high into the air in front of the Galbadian ship, and unleashed a powerful blast of thunder. The sudden burst of energy blew away the remaining fog, revealing the Galbadian ship.  
  
The captain grabbed onto a rail for balance as the energy shockwaves rocked the ship from side to side.  
  
"What's going on?" he bellowed.  
  
"Sir! I'm getting high-level magical readings from the Garden!" one solider called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's off the charts! MGL estimated at 5000 and rising!"  
  
"5000?! But that could only mean…" The captain trailed off as the realization sunk in. His eyes widened.  
  
"Pull back! Pull back now! Plot a course for Galbadia now!"  
  
Rinoa watched as the Galbadian ship turned around. A horn blast startled her out of her thoughts. The White SeeD ship appeared, following the Garden's wake.  
  
In a room…  
  
The mysterious woman looked on as the White SeeD ship pulled up alongside Balamb Garden.  
  
"Quite the sorceress, Rinoa. So much power for one so young." The image faded away. She looked towards the door, lip curled in scorn.  
  
"This man has no idea of what is happening. Not to say he isn't useful…" A slow smile started on her lips.  
  
"Yes…useful indeed."  
  
1.1.1 In Another World…  
  
Right at that same minute…  
  
Raine held her head. The voice had come through clearly in her thoughts just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Raine? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine. What was it you said, Sabin?" A pair of blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"You sure? Tifa said you nearly collapsed during practice this morning." Raine rolled her eyes.  
  
"And my parents say that I have a big mouth. What did she have to go blab that for?"  
  
"You did collapse!"  
  
"No, you. I just got a little short of breath. It happens to me sometimes. Now what was it you said again?" Sabin grinned. He was the look-alike of his father Zell, only with the exception of his hair being a little darker.  
  
"I wanted to find out how your parents were doing."  
  
"They're fine." Raine said.  
  
"Tell you one thing, your mom defiantly needed that vacation." Raine bit her lip at that. Over the past several months, Rinoa Leonhart had been ill at various times, which was unnatural because she rarely got sick. Worried, Squall arranged some personal time and left, taking Rinoa with him. Raine had been left behind due to the fact that she was still in school. Even now, something about that didn't ring true to Raine.  
  
"Hello? Garden to Raine, Garden to Raine, come in pl…oww!" Sabin yelped, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Leave her alone, Sabin." The speaker came in, rolling up a whip. Black eyes shone gleefully in a face the color of mahogany. Raine smiled.  
  
"Celes!"  
  
"That's my name, please don't waste it." Celes quipped. She was Quistis Trepe's protégé, and was a powerful magic user.  
  
"Tifa, I.J., and I are going down to Balamb. You guys want to come?"  
  
"Sure!" Sabin said.  
  
"Give me a minute." Raine said. "I need to go get my Gunblade."  
  
"In case of monsters, huh?" Celes asked.  
  
"That, and I need to get it checked over." Raine said, rising from the table. Celes frowned at the retreating back of her friend.  
  
Raine placed the Gunblade case on her bed. Opening it up, she took out the weapon, examined the blade, and then hooked it on her belt.  
  
"Raine?"  
  
"Yeek! Celes!"  
  
"Sorry." Celes said, coming in.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Raine said, snapping the case shut. Celes eyed her friend.  
  
"Something's wrong with you."  
  
"What? Nothing's wrong." Raine said.  
  
"Raine, don't start that. I've known you ever since Jamie Madison mysteriously ended up in the girls locker room." Raine smirked.  
  
"You win." Sighing, she plopped down on the bed. Celes crossed her arms.  
  
"Mom…you know my mom's been sick lately, right?" Celes nodded. "Well…I've been having these weird dreams. They started right after Mom and Dad left. And even before that, when she was sick, I would get these strange feelings."  
  
"When she was sick?" Celes asked. Raine nodded.  
  
"It's very hard to describe, but…I would feel cold all over. Like I had been frozen. And I couldn't get warm."  
  
"Isn't that the feeling your mom said she gets when she feels something evil is nearby?"  
  
"No…that's the feeling when something is wrong. Really wrong." Raine said, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"HEY! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" Celes went over to the window.  
  
"We're coming! Keep your shirt on, Sabin!" Raine got up off the bed.  
  
"It's probably nothing, Celes." Celes turned to look at her friend.  
  
"I hope not," she said. 


	5. Divided, Problems

1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Quistis glanced over at Rinoa. She had been silent ever since several of the White SeeDs and their captain had come aboard Balamb Garden.  
  
"No sign of the Galbadian ship." Zell said, coming in.  
  
"Probably on their way back to Galbadia." Irvine said. Xu turned to face Rinoa.  
  
"You want to explain why you were out there?" Rinoa blinked.  
  
"I went to see if I could clear away the fog. Since they'd found us, it didn't make any sense to have it around. Then…"  
  
"Then what?" Xu said.  
  
"I saw that missile coming…and the next thing I know, I'm reacting to it…like I was on automatic."  
  
"And the rest?"  
  
"Quezacotl."  
  
"Geez, how powerful did he get?" Zell asked.  
  
"Of course you DO know now that Setzer will come after us with both barrels." Xu said. The White SeeD captain stood up.  
  
"Maybe it would be wise for her to come with us." Rinoa looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't expect things to go out of control so fast…"  
  
"It's probably a good thing you were there!" Selphie said. "If you hadn't, we would have lost half of our forces!"  
  
"That's a good point." Zell said. Xu sighed.  
  
"Ok, ok, she's off the hook. Alright?"  
  
"It's better that the Galbadians know that we have a sorceress now, anyway." Squall said unexpectedly.  
  
"Huh?" Everybody said.  
  
"We can go straight to the heart of the problem instead of running around like headless chickens."  
  
"You mean going after Setzer." Quistis said. Squall nodded.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about the Centra ruins. There's something fishy about that too." Irvine said.  
  
"Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait. Guys, we are up to our eyeballs in problems." Zell said. "We need to pick one that needs to be solved now and shove the rest to the side."  
  
"Setzer is the problem now." Quistis said. "We need to figure out what he's going to do next."  
  
"So, the problem of Rinoa's powers needs to be put on the back burner." Xu said. Squall looked at Rinoa.  
  
"You think you have enough control over your powers in case something happens?" Rinoa nodded. Squall crossed his arms.  
  
"Ok." He put a hand to his forehead. "I hate being in charge," he thought. "And I don't like splitting up everybody, but that's what I have to do…"  
  
"Squall?" Xu said. Squall blew out a breath, and then turned to the White SeeD captain.  
  
"Are you still willing to help us?" The captain nodded.  
  
"Right." Squall said. "Selphie, Quistis. Head over to FH and go to Esthar. Tell Laguna what's going on. Also, see if he can seal off the Sorceress Memorial." Rinoa started at that.  
  
"Why seal off the SM, Squall?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Setzer could use it as a trap to get to Rinoa." Quistis answered. Squall nodded in agreement.  
  
"Rinoa." He turned to her. "Can you go to Deling City? Your father was anti-Edea, so…"  
  
"He might be against Setzer?" She nodded. "Sure, I'll go."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Squall said. Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's fine! I can handle myself!"  
  
"I know, but you're going to have someone with you. Zell?"  
  
"OHH YEAH, BABY! Don't worry about a thing, Squall, I'll take care of Rinoa!" Zell said, giving Squall a thumbs-up.  
  
"That leaves you and Irvine. What are you going to do?" Xu asked. Squall shot a sideways glance at Irvine.  
  
"We're going up to Galbadia Garden. I agree with Irvine. Something isn't right about that." Squall turned to Xu.  
  
"You're in charge while we're gone. Can you take Garden someplace safe so that Setzer can't go after it?"  
  
"We can help with that." The White SeeD captain stood up. Everybody looked at him.  
  
"Remember where you found us in the Centra region? We can escort Garden there and wait until you come back." Squall nodded.  
  
"Am I missing anything?" He thought. "Oh yeah, where to meet up."  
  
"Rinoa, Zell. Since you're in the same area as Irvine and I, we'll meet you in Deling City," he said.  
  
"We'll be at the hotel, then." Rinoa said. Zell nodded.  
  
"You want us to see if we can get the Ragnarok?" Quistis asked. "Because if we get that, Selphie and I can meet you in Deling City."  
  
"That means we'd have to stay in Galbadia until you came back." Irvine said.  
  
"Not necessary. If we leave now…" Quistis checked her watch. "We can be in Esthar before nightfall."  
  
"Better go then." Squall said. Selphie and Quistis nodded, then got up and hurried out of the room. The White SeeD ship would take them to FH, drop them off, and come back to lead Balamb Garden to the Centra region. A smaller boat would be taking Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and Irvine to Balamb, where they would take the train to Timber. Squall and Irvine would then take the train to the station outside of Galbadia Garden, and walk the rest of the way. Rinoa and Zell would be going the same route, only they would be continuing to Deling City.  
  
"Here." Xu tossed Squall and Rinoa a headset and radio each. "Use these to get in touch with each other. It's also tuned in to the radio frequency on the Ragnarok, so you can reach Selphie and Quistis."  
  
"Thanks." Squall said.  
  
Setzer narrowed his eyes. Just several minutes ago, a solider had come in and reported that the mystery woman had awakened and wanted to speak with him. Now she sat in her room, gazing at him like he was a commoner looking upon royalty.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you would let me out of here. I won't do you any harm," the woman said. Setzer shook his head.  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"Because I'm a sorceress, right?" The woman smiled. "Just before I asked to see you, you got a report on me, stating that my MGL is over 5000, making me a sorceress."  
  
"That's right." Setzer said. Turning, he headed towards the window, and then looked back at the woman.  
  
"What is your name? You remind me of someone…"  
  
"My name is Julia." The woman got up. "And I also believe that I can help you."  
  
"How can you help me?" Setzer asked, crossing his arms. Julia smiled.  
  
"You want to get rid of SeeD. I can help you reach that goal. No strings attached."  
  
"Too easy. What's the catch?"  
  
"Catch? You insult me, Setzer. What catch?"  
  
"Nobody would be this helpful unless they wanted something. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Alright. Let me help you get rid of the SeeDs, and in return, all I want… is the sorceress." Julia smiled at the shock on Setzer's face.  
  
"There is a sorceress!"  
  
"Right now, the ship you sent to follow Balamb Garden is heading back here with some very…interesting news." She stretched out a hand. Setzer glared at her.  
  
"How do I know you won't back out of this?" Julia cocked her head.  
  
"Edea…or rather, Ultimecia killed your father in her rise to power. I can assure you I have nothing in mind like that. But…you can have me watched constantly if you wish, and I can stay here." Setzer looked at her, and then down at her outstretched hand. After a long pause, he took it.  
  
"Deal." Julia smiled.  
  
"Now that we have reached an agreement, here's another present for you." She walked away from Setzer, then turned back to face him.  
  
"The sorceress you're after…is non other than Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
  
  
On the train heading to Timber…  
  
The sorceress in question surveyed herself in a mirror aboard the SeeD's private train compartment. Running a brush through her hair, she secured it at the nape of her neck with a silver clip. Zell barged in.  
  
"Looking good, Rinoa!" Rinoa turned and smiled. She was wearing a cream sweater, a long hunter-green skirt, and a pair of black boots.  
  
"You're looking quite spiffy yourself, Zell." Zell grinned. He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans.  
  
"Where are your regular clothes?"  
  
"Right there." Rinoa said, pointing to the bed. Zell picked up the neatly folded clothes and put them in a bag. As he did this, he noticed a small case on the bed.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked, pointing.  
  
"My Cardinal. Just in case. You can't be the only one with a weapon, you know." Irvine came in.  
  
"How are you going to get to Caraway's Mansion?" he asked.  
  
"We'll use the sewers under the city to head there." Zell answered.  
  
"Uhh…Zell. Can you even remember how to get to the hidden entrance?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Sure. You just follow the waterwheels, right?"  
  
"We're dead. Squall! Can I borrow your Gunblade, please?" Rinoa called, turning around. Squall walked in just in time to hear Zell complain.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"I don't want to get lost in any stinky sewer with you!"  
  
"Rinoa baby, put your claws back in their sheath." Irvine said, slinging an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Irvine, I know where you sleep."  
  
"Yeah. Hands off or I kill you." Squall said mildly.  
  
"Now now, people. I can't help it if I'm a ladies man…ommphh!" Irvine was knocked backwards by three pillows being flung at him. Zell plopped down on the couch.  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, Irvine and I switch trains here and head straight to Galbadia Garden."  
  
"The way things are going, you'll probably have to camp out overnight. Why not stay with us?" Rinoa asked. Squall shook his head.  
  
"If that ship made it back, there's a possibility that the G-Army's going on alert. It's risky enough with you and Zell going into Timber."  
  
"Well, we're in disguise, so how are you going to get into Galbadia Garden?" Irvine checked his watch.  
  
"Don't worry, we have that arranged." He looked up as the P.A. system came to life with a soft ding.  
  
"Attention. We are now approaching Timber. Transfer to East Academy Station available. Passengers please prepare to disembark."  
  
"Here we go." Rinoa said softly.  
  
"Let the fun begin." Irvine added.  
  
1.1.1 At that exact same moment, in Another World…  
  
Raine looked at her watch.  
  
"Come on, guys! I would like to be back at Garden before nightfall!"  
  
"Aww…Raine! You're such a party pooper!" Raine checked her watch again.  
  
"I'm leaving!" she shouted. Turning up the collar on her jacket, she headed out the entrance and back onto the road to Balamb Garden. Sabin came outside and looked around.  
  
"Where'd she go?" he wondered.  
  
It was dark by the time Raine reached the entrance to Balamb Garden. Sighing, she sat down and stretched out on the steps.  
  
"So tired…and I didn't even do anything today! Huh?" She looked up into the sky. Thousands of stars were winking like Christmas tree lights in the nighttime sky.  
  
"That's pretty…" Raine murmured. She smiled, and allowed herself the luxury of letting her guard down for a few minutes.  
  
"Even the moon seems brighter than usual…" Her eyes narrowed as a memory surfaced…  
  
1.1.2 Six months ago…  
  
"Why did I.J. have to come along with us?" Tifa asked her mother. Selphie glared at her daughter.  
  
"Tifa. Don't you think you and your brother are taking this a little too far?"  
  
"Mom! He's an idiot!"  
  
"Say what? What did you say?"  
  
"See? Somebody switched the bassinets at birth."  
  
"No, he just takes after your father a lot. But luckily, your mom's genes kicked in, so it's not a total loss." "Hey!" Irvine said. Zell strolled up, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Zell." Tifa said.  
  
"I'm looking for Sabin. Have you seen him around anyplace?"  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was over by the arm-wrestling booth." I.J. said.  
  
"Nice festival, huh?" Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Squall?" Zell shook his head.  
  
"Rinoa isn't feeling too well again, so they canceled. Raine's here, however."  
  
Raine growled in frustration. The goldfish booth had turned out to be harder than she had expected.  
  
"How hard can it be to catch one stupid fish!" she snarled. Celes laughed nervously.  
  
"Raine, it's just a game. The fish aren't that smart!" As she watched, Raine missed yet another fish. "Then again…" Raine glared at her. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." Raine set her teeth and homed in on her target, a small calico goldfish.  
  
"Come here, you little swimming appetizer! Ahh!" She stared at the broken net. "Grr…."  
  
"Raine, you're trying too hard." The voice had Raine dropping her net in the tank and whirling around. Rinoa and Squall Leonhart stood behind her.  
  
"Mom!" Raine sprinted over and hugged Rinoa. "You're ok!"  
  
"Yeah, I am. You think I was going to miss this?"  
  
"Lord knows you gave me enough grief…ouch!" Squall yelped, rubbing his side where his wife had just elbowed him. Raine giggled.  
  
"Let me try this." Rinoa walked over to the goldfish tank. Picking up a net, she went after a goldfish. Squall stretched his arms.  
  
"Seems like I'm going to be hanging around with your mother all night." "You don't have to do that, Leonhart!" Rinoa called out warningly. Squall winced. Whenever Rinoa called him by his last name, he was either in trouble or getting on her nerves.  
  
"Umm…we're leaving now." Raine said, trying to suppress a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah. See you, Mr. Leonhart!" Celes said. "Hey!" Squall called out, but it was to the retreating backs of the two girls. "Ughh…"  
  
Raine and Celes examined every stall at the festival. They watched Sabin defeat the arm-wrestling game; I.J. and Irvine tie in the shooting contest, enjoyed caramel apples and cotton candy.  
  
"What do you want to do next?" Celes asked her friend. They had walked over to the bridge. Raine shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." She checked her watch. "I need to get back soon, however. Mom and Dad will be worried about me."  
  
"Which reminds me, I need to find my own parents. I'll be back." Celes said. Raine watched her hurry off, and then leaned on the railing. Tilting her head back, she looked up at the nighttime sky.  
  
"The moon is bright tonight," she thought. In her line of vision, the moon seemed to hover closer and closer. Then before she could draw in a breath…  
  
A castle standing proudly in the midst of a city, and thousands of people bustling about on their daily business. Two women with golden circlets on their heads, standing on either side of an older man with a crown on his head, looking down from the castle balcony into the city. The same castle, only now it is in flames. A dark shadow hovering over it, only to be captured by a ray of white light, and being thrown into the shadow of the moon as it set by one of the women, who looks strangely familiar. The black shadow being hurled through space and time, only to land in a bleak desert landscape, in the ruins of some mammoth structure…  
  
Raine jolted awake with a start. She was lying flat on the ground, right next to the railing of the bridge. Slowly, she got up. She felt totally drained, as if she had just completed her Renzokuken.  
  
"Raine?" "Oh no!" Raine thought. Her knees wobbled, and she had to grab onto the rail to keep her balance. Celes came into view.  
  
"Raine? Oh no! Raine!" Seeing her friend cling to the railing like her life depended on it, Celes rushed over. "Raine, what happened?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."  
  
"Yeah right." Celes snapped. Raine's skin had gone to a pasty pale, and she was cold to the touch. "I'm getting your parents!"  
  
"No! I'm fine! Really!" Raine said hurriedly, grabbing onto Celes's arm…  
  
As the memory faded away, Raine blinked. "I could never figure out why that happened to me," she thought. "One minute I'm standing there, minding my own business and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with those…pictures running through my head!" Her eyes narrowed. "Was that the destruction of some great city? And that woman…I know I've seen her someplace before…" Sighing, she got up and headed into the Garden.  
  
The next day, in the present…  
  
"Back off!" Selphie snapped. A Turtlepod picked itself up and threw itself at her. Quistis flung her whip forward. The monster hit the ground, and bunched itself up.  
  
"Run, Selphie!" Both girls dashed off towards the Presidential Palace.  
  
"Is it just me, or has the monster problem here gotten worse?" Selphie panted as they ran.  
  
"No, it's gotten worse, alright!" Quistis agreed. Two soldiers appeared out of nowhere in front of them.  
  
"In here!" One shouted, waving them towards the entrance of the Palace. As they ran in, the solders moved to cover them. Selphie and Quistis hurriedly got on the glide and flew towards the lobby.  
  
Inside Laguna's office…  
  
Laguna rubbed his forehead. There had been an increase of monster attacks lately in the city, and it didn't make sense to him.  
  
"Run that by me again. I thought we had the monster situation nearly under control," he said. Kiros shook his head.  
  
"Up to two days ago, it wasn't a problem. Now, we have monsters crawling out of the woodwork everywhere again." An aide came in.  
  
"Sir, Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt from Balamb Garden are here to see you." "Send them in." Laguna said, waving his hand. Ward turned to Kiros and gestured.  
  
"Ward says he thinks it might be another Lunar Cry." Quistis and Selphie walked in.  
  
"That's the last thing you need right now." Quistis said. Laguna shook his head.  
  
"It is, but we have to deal with it." Selphie frowned.  
  
"Quistis…" she said in a low tone. "Yeah?" Quistis asked, turning.  
  
Selphie shook her head.  
  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later." "Is there anything you need?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Yeah." Quickly and precisely, Quistis outlined the situation for Laguna, Kiros, and Ward.  
  
"You have some serious problems." Selphie licked her lips nervously.  
  
"Squall also wanted to know if we could borrow the Ragnarok."  
  
"That's an automatic yes." Laguna said.  
  
"And…he also wants to know if you can seal off the Sorceress Memorial." Laguna, Kiros, and Ward both started at that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He thinks that Galbadia might use it as a trap to get to Rinoa." Laguna bit his lips.  
  
"I gave you the Ragnarok, but I can't give you that."  
  
"What?" Quistis said.  
  
"We were about to get in contact with you anyway." Kiros said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Selphie asked.  
  
"The rumors of a sorceress just haven't been flying around in Galbadia. They've been going around over here as well."  
  
"Some members of the President's advisory board are suggesting that we find the sorceress, and bring her here to be sealed away."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I thought Esthar dealt with Esthar only, not with outsiders!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"What if the sorceress is good, and not evil? And helped save the world as well? Doesn't that amount for anything?" Quistis said.  
  
"Trust me, I am trying to nip this in the bud as fast as possible. But there are some people who agree with that plan. I can't disagree too strongly or…"  
  
"We get the picture." Quistis bit her lip. Laguna sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Take my advice, and tell Squall this; Keep Rinoa away from Galbadia, and away from Esthar. There's a chance if she stays hidden, the rumors may die down and I can stop this." Quistis and Selphie nodded, and then left the office.  
  
  
  
In the sewers below Deling City…  
  
Rinoa rubbed her forehead. She had to give Zell credit; he had managed to find the entrance to the sewers. Once they had actually gotten in, however, things had gone downhill.  
  
"Zell, we are going around in circles!"  
  
"No, we're not! Let's see…" He surveyed a Y junction ahead of them. "I think we should go…that way!" He pointed towards the right path.  
  
"Zell, we've already been down there!"  
  
"We have? Ok then…the left one!"  
  
"We've been down there too!"  
  
"We have." Rinoa clenched her teeth and tried not to fantasize about shocking the living daylights out of Zell.  
  
"Mind if I try something?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Go ahead. I've done everything I can think of!" Rinoa bit the inside of her lip hurriedly to keep herself from snapping back a rejoinder. Moving forward, she created a small ball of light and dropped it on the ground. Instantly, her and Zell's footprints started to glow wherever they had walked.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Now that we have that figured out…" Rinoa created another ball of light. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute, then let the ball drop. It hesitated for a minute, and then sped off past Rinoa and Zell.  
  
"What is it doing?"  
  
"It's looking for the entrance to the mansion. C'mon!" Rinoa said, yanking on Zell's arm. The ball jumped, zigzagged, and rolled, giving Rinoa and Zell a hard time following it. In less than five minutes they were at the ladder leading up to Caraway's Mansion. The ball bounced up into Rinoa's hand and disappeared.  
  
"Hey! How come you didn't do that from the beginning?" Zell demanded. This earned him an evil glare from Rinoa.  
  
"I believe that a certain somebody said that he remembered the way to the hidden entrance!" she hissed, climbing up the ladder.  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off!" Zell growled, going up after her. Stepping onto the landing, Rinoa quickly sprinted up the stairs, climbed up the ladder, and stopped cold.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zell asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"It's closed."  
  
"Uh…duh!" Zell said. "Now look at who's being stupid!" Rinoa started to turn, full prepared to rip a strip off of Zell, when something white caught her eye.  
  
"What?" Zell said.  
  
"This." Rinoa said, removing a piece of paper. It had been carefully folded and placed in a niche next to the hidden doorway. Unfolding it, she gasped.  
  
"It's a note from my father!"  
  
"What? Read it!"  
  
"Don't rush me!" She nudged him with her foot. "Move down!"  
  
"Alright already!" Zell climbed down the rungs of the ladder, Rinoa behind him. Moving into the light, she read the letter aloud.  
  
Rinoa,  
  
If you are reading this note, do what I say. Please, do not, under any circumstances, come back to Deling City. I have been followed for the past several days, and I am sure that the house is bugged.  
  
Tell your friends to tread lightly. Setzer already has plans underway to get rid of every Garden that is in operation. He already has the headmaster of Galbadia Garden on his side, Trabia he does not see as a threat, but he is willing to wage an all-out war to get rid of Balamb Garden.  
  
Also, please protect yourself. There have been rumors of a sorceress, and Setzer is beginning to take them seriously. I know that you are that sorceress, and that your friends will protect you. And, as you have demonstrated to me many times, you are capable of protecting yourself. Please do not worry about me; I can handle the military. Just worry about yourself and your friends.  
  
I love you, my darling daughter.  
  
Your father,  
  
Caraway  
  
  
  
Rinoa carefully re-folded the note and slipped it into her pocket.  
  
"Forget Caraway then. Great!" Zell punched the wall (lightly) with his fist. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Under the circumstances, I think we'd better get back to the hotel." Rinoa replied. Quickly, they ran down the stairs, climbed down the ladder, and back into the sewers.  
  
  
  
Outside of Galbadia Garden…  
  
Squall and Irvine surveyed the entrance to Galbadia Garden. Several groups of students were outside. Some were doing weapons training; others were practicing magic.  
  
"What are we doing?" Squall complained.  
  
"Wait! He's coming now!" Irvine said. As they watched, a blond-haired boy broke away from the weapons group, grabbed a bag, and hurried over to where Squall and Irvine were hiding.  
  
"Psst! Irvine!"  
  
"Locke! Hey man, it's good to see you!" Irvine cheerfully hugged Locke.  
  
"I brought the stuff you asked me for. Although what you want with makeup is beyond me…" Locke trailed off as he looked at Squall. "Oh wow!"  
  
"Oh no…" Squall muttered. Being one of the six heroes, who had defeated Ultimecia, and one of the most identifiable because of his scar, gave him the distinct impression of being a celebrity.  
  
"Stop gawking already!" Irvine said. He tossed Squall a bundle of clothes. "Put these on, and I'll help with the makeup."  
  
"Makeup? But why do I need...oh!" Squall blinked as the realization hit home. Locke had recognized him instantly, and they didn't need that when they entered Galbadia Garden. Moving quickly, he and Irvine changed from their regular clothes to the student uniforms that Locke had brought them. Irvine rubbed concealer over the scar on Squall's forehead, and then braided his own hair down his back instead of leaving it in the ponytail.  
  
"Looking good! Irvine, you still look like a girl!"  
  
"Shut up." Irvine said, as Squall and Locke sniggered.  
  
"Leave the weapons here, and follow me!" Squall and Irvine followed Locke to a side entrance. As they walked inside…  
  
"Locke!"  
  
"Ggahh!"  
  
"What are you doing? The all-Garden meeting's now, remember?"  
  
"Coming now!" As the girl walked off, Locke, Squall, and Irvine let out a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"What's this all-Garden meeting about?" Irvine asked. Locke shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Let's go. Maybe we can find out something." Squall said.  
  
In the auditorium…  
  
The mummer of students talking greeted the three as they entered the auditorium. Sliding into seats next to the entrance, they sat down just in time as Cyan walked up to the podium.  
  
"Alright, settle down people." The noise died down as students found their seats and sat down.  
  
"Ahem. Now, this meeting is to address any concerns or problems…"  
  
"Headmaster!" A brown-haired girl stood up. Heads turned to survey the speaker.  
  
"Who's that?" Squall asked.  
  
"Dagger Chere. Very outspoken."  
  
"And very cute. Ow!" Squall elbowed Irvine.  
  
"Dagger. You have something to say?" Cyan asked.  
  
"Yes. I would like to know, and I believe I speak for everyone when I say this." She paused. "What is with Galbadia hiring us?" At her words, the entire auditorium erupted into noise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those maniacs?"  
  
"They hired us?"  
  
"Order please!" Cyan bellowed, banging a gavel on the podium. Squall and Irvine glanced at each other.  
  
"Order please!"  
  
"It's not only that." Dagger continued. "We've been hearing things about a sorceress, what Galbadia is doing in the Centra region when there is nothing there…"  
  
"First of all, the rumor about Galbadia hiring us is completely untrue."  
  
"What about the sorceress?" Squall started at this.  
  
"There is a possibility that there may be a sorceress." Almost immediately, the noise started up again. "But that could also be a rumor!" Cyan shouted over the noise.  
  
"But what if it isn't?" Dagger countered.  
  
"Then we will have to take it upon ourselves to find out as much information as possible, and then take an appropriate course of action." Dagger sat back down.  
  
"What about President Setzer? If he decides to follow in his father's footsteps, we're toast!" Another student added.  
  
"From what I know, Setzer is not of any threat to us now."  
  
"That's a lie!" Irvine hissed. Locke looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Squall, do you hear what this guy is saying?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear." He glanced around. Everyone's attention was focused on Cyan. "Let's go. I think we've heard enough."  
  
In the air over Galbadia…  
  
Quistis eyed Selphie. She had been unnaturally quiet ever since they had left Esthar.  
  
"Selphie, what is up with you?" Selphie bit her lip.  
  
"Remember what Ward said about the Lunar Cry and the influx of monsters?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Isn't that only supposed to happen when there's a sorceress around?"  
  
"Yeah, but…" Quistis trailed off. The last Lunar Cry had happened because of Rinoa receiving her sorceress powers, and breaking Adel's seal. Selphie looked at her worriedly.  
  
"You don't think a Lunar Cry can happen twice with the same sorceress, do you?" Quistis shook her head forcefully.  
  
"No. It has to be a coincidence."  
  
"I hope so…" Selphie murmured. She checked the instrument panel. "ETA to Deling City 15 minutes."  
  
"Land the Ragarnok a couple of miles outside." Quistis instructed. "We'll walk from here."  
  
"I hope they did a whole better than us." Selphie said. 


	6. The Party

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Rinoa sat on the edge of the bed, nervously fingering Griever. The radio and headset lay by her side. Zell glanced over by her.  
  
"Relax. They'll call." The radio crackled to life.  
  
"Ragnarok to Rinoa, Ragnarok to…" Rinoa snatched up the radio.  
  
"Rinoa here. Quistis?"  
  
"Yes. Where are you?" Quistis asked.  
  
"We're at the hotel."  
  
"Ok. We're a couple of miles out of the city. Have you heard from Squall yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. We should be there in half an hour. Ragnarok out." Quistis turned off the radio.  
  
"You going to get in touch with Squall?" Selphie asked.  
  
"No." Quistis answered. "They're fine."  
  
  
  
On the train to Deling City…  
  
Squall scowled at the scenery passing by.  
  
"You ok?" Irvine asked.  
  
"No." Squall ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Rinoa, huh?" Irvine blew out a breath. "Listen man, I don't want to say this, but…"  
  
"But what?" Irvine bit his lip.  
  
"I'm probably not the only one who's thought of this, but with these rumors, somebody is bound to try something."  
  
"You don't think I know that?" Squall snapped. Unfazed, Irvine continued.  
  
"All I'm saying is, we are running out of options."  
  
"I know." Squall ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just praying that the others had better luck than us."  
  
  
  
One hour later, at the Deling City hotel…  
  
  
  
Zell paced up and down the length of the room.  
  
"Now you're beginning to make me nervous." Rinoa said. A knock sounded on the door, interrupting Zell before he could say anything. Going over, he put one eye to the peephole.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Us!" Zell opened the door to see Quistis and Selphie standing there.  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
"Hey!" Rinoa and Zell poked their heads out of the door. Squall and Irvine were walking down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Irvy!" Selphie squealed, running into Irvine's arms." "You're alright!" Squall strode over to Rinoa and kissed her before she could say anything.  
  
"Woo! Hey, hey, hey!" Zell catcalled.  
  
"Shut up, Zell." Squall said, holding Rinoa in his arms. He looked down at her. "Everything go okay?"  
  
"No." Rinoa shook her head. "We hit a dead end over here."  
  
"Same with us." Quistis said. "Huh?" Irvine said, turning around.  
  
"Laguna said that we could use the Ragnarok, but he couldn't seal off the Sorceress Memorial."  
  
"Why?" Squall asked.  
  
"Umm…" Selphie looked towards Quistis for help.  
  
"Squall, you'd better sit down for this." Quistis said.  
  
"What is it?" Selphie took a deep breath.  
  
"Esthar wants to bring Rinoa over to them so that they can seal her away."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rinoa hasn't done anything!"  
  
"Laguna's trying to stop it, but he's not to sure he can." Squall clenched his fists in fury.  
  
"Here's one thing. They're not getting her!"  
  
"Oh my…Rinoa!" Squall whirled around. Rinoa's eyes were wide, she was clutching her chest, and her breath was coming out in short pants. Then, her eyes did a slow roll to the back of her head, and she fainted. Squall dashed forward and caught her before her head struck the floor.  
  
"Not another one! Rinoa!"  
  
"Put her on the bed. Zell, go get a cold washcloth, Irvine, see if you can get a candy bar, preferably chocolate." Quistis snapped, her instructor training kicking in. Squall gently ran his hand over the unconscious Rinoa's hair.  
  
"How did things go over on your end?" Quistis asked quietly as she accepted the cold washcloth from Zell and put it on Rinoa's forehead.  
  
"Not good. Not good at all." Squall answered.  
  
"We'd better head back to Balamb Garden, then." Selphie said.  
  
"Radio the Garden, and tell them to meet us near Matron's house." Squall said.  
  
  
  
In Another World, at that same second…  
  
"Leonhart, if you do not get your hands off of me!" Rinoa exclaimed. Her husband was trying his very best to talk his wife into extending their vacation a little while longer.  
  
"C'mon. Just one more night. Candlelight, nice soft music, a romantic dinner…"  
  
"The last time I let you talk me into something like that, I ended up giving birth nine months later!" Rinoa said, shoving Squall away from her. "And besides, I have to teach tomorrow! What is everyone going to think when I come in late?"  
  
"Oh oh. Do you think they know where Raine came from?"  
  
"Squall! Get off!  
  
"Uh uh. I love you, Rinoa."  
  
"Ahh…Squall…"  
  
"If you two are done necking like teenagers now…" Embarrassed, Squall and Rinoa pulled apart and sheepishly looked over at Zell.  
  
"Hey Zell."  
  
"In case you did not notice, we are now at Balamb Garden. Or were you too busy trying to do something else?"  
  
"Shut up." Squall said. Laughing, Rinoa jumped up and gave Zell a hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you. How did everything go?"  
  
"Let's see. Your daughter apparently made repeated attempts on I.J.'s life, the last one being assault with a tennis ball with intention to smack sense into him…"  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa said reproachfully. Huffing, she blew out a breath. "I'm going to surprise Raine."  
  
  
  
Inside Balamb Garden…  
  
Raine rolled her eyes. Her idea of Magic class was actually practicing the spells you learned, not being stuck in some boring classroom listening to a teacher drone on about how to use it. Not that she really needed the class, because she had already mastered several types of the different magic that SeeD used, including Life, Support, Fire, Ice, and Thunder, from when she was younger. Her only problem now was trying to learn Time/Space Magic, and Forbidden Magic. Sighing, she plopped her head on the desk. A student came in, and gave the teacher a note.  
  
"Hmm, ok. Will Raquel Lavone, Anita McKinney, Robert Bastian, and Raine Leonhart please report to the Headmaster's office now please."  
  
"Oh oh." Raine thought. "What's going on?" She got up and followed the other three students out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
Inside the Headmaster's office…  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis leapt up and gave her friend a hug. "How was the vacation?"  
  
"Fine. I'm feeling better than I have been in months." Raine and the other students came in. As Rinoa turned, Raine's eyes widened.  
  
"Mom!" She dashed forward into her mother's arms.  
  
"Raine! Ooohhh, I missed my baby so much!"  
  
"Are you feeling any better? How was your vacation? Where's Dad?"  
  
"Whoa, hold it, hold it." Rinoa laughed, pulling away. "First, I am feeling much better, second, the vacation was great, and third, your dad is still outside." She turned to Quistis. "What did you call her up here for anyway?"  
  
"Right." Quistis said. She turned towards Raine and the other students, who immediately stood straight and saluted.  
  
"This concerns your training exams. Since you're signed up for higher- level training exams, which are normally reserved for seniors, I have your exam times. Raquel and Robert will be going on the first exam this afternoon. Anita and Raine, you need to check back with me for your exam times, as they have not been determined yet."  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
  
"Dismissed." Quistis said. The students saluted again and left, Raine staying behind.  
  
"Go, Raine. I'll see you later." Rinoa said. Raine nodded and left the office. Quistis turned back to face Rinoa.  
  
"So, will this mean you won't be sick anymore?" Rinoa's eyes narrowed at that.  
  
"I don't know, Quistis. Now that I can look at the past months from a clear point of view…I get the feeling that something is wrong."  
  
"Something's wrong? With what?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I don't know…Call it sorceress intuition, but something's not right." She fingered Griever at her throat. "Do you mind if I take a little more personal time off? I'll still teach my classes and everything…"  
  
"Sure. Like I said, the training exams are coming up. We're going to have our hands full plotting out scenarios for the students to go through unless Galbadia tries to pull something funny…"  
  
"What are the exercises for this year, anyway?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, the one this afternoon is an invasion of Balamb. The students have to go in, free the town, and drive out any enemy forces they run into. Of course, the instructors will be marking for judgment, conduct, etc…"  
  
"The usual." Rinoa said with a grin. She blew out a breath. "I'm going to go unpack, and settle in. Then…"  
  
"Then what?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Then I am going to figure out what the heck is going on." Rinoa said as she left the office.  
  
In the present, several hours later…  
  
Rinoa blinked sleepily. She was in her own room in Balamb Garden. Looking over to the side, she saw Squall dozing in a chair beside her bed. That simple little act touched her in the heart deeply.  
  
"Watching over me, huh?" she murmured. Squall blinked as he awoke.  
  
"Rinoa? How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine now." She turned her head to the side. "I guess this is the only place where I can be safe right now…and even here, I'm putting everyone in danger."  
  
"No!" Squall said, moving onto the bed. "No, Rinoa."  
  
"Yes, I am. I can tell that you and Irvine going to Galbadia Garden didn't come up with any solutions either. And my father says that Setzer is on to me…" Squall couldn't say anything.  
  
"Maybe I should go to Esthar and let them do what they want. Seal me away…"  
  
"No!" Squall said forcefully. He gripped Rinoa by the shoulders. "That is never going to happen to you as long as I live. Never!" Rinoa's head turned to the side. "Look at me." He put his hand under Rinoa's chin and turned her head. "Remember when we rescued you from the Sorceress Memorial, and we talked in Matron's garden? I remember thinking something I should have told you, but I never did. So I'm going to say it now." He took a deep breath. "Rinoa, even if you did become the world's enemy, I would still be your knight. That's how much I love you." Rinoa was struck speechless.  
  
"Squall…" she said softly, raising a hand to his cheek. Before they could kiss…  
  
"Hey Squall…Yikes!"  
  
"Yes Zell. What is it?" Squall asked.  
  
"Oops…sorry. Anyway, we have radio contact with Galbadia Garden. And you're not going to believe what they have to say."  
  
"A party?" Quistis, Irvine, Rinoa and Selphie said at the same time.  
  
"Cyan wants to have an inter-Garden celebration to help promote better relations between us. " Squall said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Selphie chirped.  
  
"We could use a little break…" Quistis said.  
  
"But what if it's a trap?" Xu asked.  
  
"Right now, all Cyan can do is bluff. A good majority of the students are on to him. Something's going to happen soon." Squall replied. Rinoa looked down at the ground.  
  
"Um, what about me?"  
  
"Don't worry. Nobody's going to blow your cover." Nida said, surprising everyone.  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa said. Nida turned around.  
  
"A lot of people on the Garden think you're pretty cool. They're impressed on how you were able to get control of your powers in such a short time and under such extreme circumstances. Not to mention that you saved the lives of half of the student population during that fight with the Galbadian ship. And, nearly every single girl here wants to know just how did you end up getting the most unattainable guy on Garden to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Hey!" Squall protested. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Nida," she said. Zell rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well then. Let's make this party one for the record books, shall we?"  
  
"You said it!" Irvine agreed.  
  
"It's at 7 p.m. tonight. Formal dress." Xu said.  
  
"That means we have to wear our uniforms." Quistis said. Rinoa winced. Squall noticed the look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just remembered, the only dress I have is my white one, and I've worn it a couple of times already. I don't have anything else."  
  
"I like it." Squall said.  
  
"Who cares what you like, somebody needs to go shopping!" Selphie said.  
  
"I might have something in my closet that might fit you."  
  
"Matron!" everybody exclaimed. Edea walked in.  
  
"If you want to leave on time, I suggest you start getting ready now."  
  
"She's right." Squall said, looking at his watch. "We don't have a lot of time."  
  
"Let's go and get you ready." Edea said, gently nudging Rinoa towards the door.  
  
  
  
In Deling City…  
  
"An inter-Garden party." Setzer said, looking at his computer screen.  
  
"Yes, sir. I was informed that they would be here at seven."  
  
"They must have that Estharian airship." Setzer muttered to himself.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nothing. Proceed with the plan." He turned off the computer.  
  
"If you want to attend, I have a devastatingly simple plan." Julia said, appearing next to him.  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Let us disguise ourselves as SeeD officers and attend the party. No one will recognize us, and you will be able to get a much better measure of your enemy."  
  
"And you would get a better measure of that sorceress they have." Setzer retorted. Julia smiled.  
  
"You read my mind. She won't be much of a problem once I'm done with her, don't worry." In fact, she won't even be alive at all! Julia thought. With that Lunatic Pandora and her powers, I'll be able to return to my own world and take revenge for what was done to me!  
  
"Hold still!" Edea said. She was on her hands and knees, adjusting the hem to a navy blue dress that Rinoa had on.  
  
"Sorry Matron. It's just…"  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I've got this feeling…like I've stepped into a pool of freezing cold water." Edea straightened.  
  
"Have you had that feeling before?" Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"Probably nothing…" she murmured. "Stand up." Edea ordered. Rinoa obeyed. The dress was strapless, and then columned down to the ankles. Her hair was pinned into a bun, with several silver combs placed in strategic locations.  
  
"You look good." Edea said. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Squall's probably going to get the shock of his life when he sees me in this," she said.  
  
"Why not? Have a little fun. You and your friends of all people need it."  
  
"Thank you, Matron." Rinoa said. Edea smiled.  
  
"Hurry up and leave, Cinderella, before your carriage leaves you behind." Rinoa picked up the skirt and hurried out of the room.  
  
  
  
On the Ragarnok's bridge…  
  
"Where is she?" Squall said, pacing up and down.  
  
"Relax, loverboy." Irvine said. Rinoa stepped into the room.  
  
"I'm here," she said. Squall whirled around, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"I…I…I…wow!" Everybody started to snicker.  
  
"You know, you are turning this odd red color." Zell remarked.  
  
"Stop teasing him and start the ship already." Quistis said. She winked. "We'll just tease him later."  
  
  
  
In Another World…  
  
Rinoa bit her lip. She had unpacked, settled in, and jumped straight into the task at hand. Which was seeing if anyone or anything had the same feeling she had.  
  
"Darling?" Squall came in. "What's going on?" Rinoa tapped the computer with a pencil.  
  
"I called the Esthar Garden and asked them to please send me any data regarding any unusual phenomena for the past six months."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, look at what I found." She tapped a couple of keys and a graph came up. Squall leaned forward.  
  
"All I see is a line going up," he said.  
  
"That line, represents the level of magiwaves over the past six months. It shows that they have been rising above normal levels for quite a while." Rinoa said.  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"It means, genius, that my theory is correct." She got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What is your theory?" Squall called. Rinoa came out with a bottle of water.  
  
"That these magiwaves and something else are the reason why I've been so sick for the past couple of months," she said. Squall started. Slowly he turned around to face his wife.  
  
"They are…?" Rinoa nodded. Squall walked over and enfolded her in a hug.  
  
"If I can figure out what that second factor is, then maybe I can prevent this from happening again." Rinoa said.  
  
"Anything I can do?" Squall asked. Rinoa shook her head no.  
  
"Tomorrow I need to get in touch with Ellone. My powers don't extend to time, and I want to ask her if she's felt anything lately."  
  
"You think she can help?" Squall said.  
  
"At least, she can probably give me some answers." Rinoa said. She pulled away. "I have to get back to work on this."  
  
"Don't stay up all night now!" Squall called to her retreating back. Rinoa turned.  
  
"Why? You have something better in mind?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Now that you think about it…" Squall said, hurrying after her.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
"It's nice that you were able to attend." Cyan said. Squall nodded in reply, his eyes darting around the room.  
  
"This little meeting should help us to…clarify some things."  
  
"Clarify what?" Squall said.  
  
"Oh, just rumors. Rumors that could be…damaging."  
  
"Right." Squall said. His eyes landed on Rinoa, who was leaning against one of the walls. She was looking slightly pale, and as he watched, she raised a hand to her chest.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute," he said. As he walked past the buffet table, a man and a woman appeared.  
  
"Hmph. That was easier than I thought." Setzer said.  
  
"It 's a party. Of course security is lighter." Julia said. Dressed as SeeD officers, they blended in perfectly among the crowd.  
  
"Cyan said that the teenagers who defeated Ultimecia were going to be here."  
  
"And I will show you them now." She turned. "See the blond-haired boy with the tattoo on the side of his head? That's Zell Dincht. The small girl beside him is Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
"The martial arts master and the cheerleader." Setzer murmured.  
  
"The tall woman speaking with the boy with the ponytail is Quistis Trepe, the boy is Irvine Kinneas."  
  
"The sharpshooter." Julia let her glance roam around. When it landed on who she was looking for, she smiled.  
  
"And last but not least. The couple by the pillar." Setzer turned to look. In his field of vision, he saw a tall, handsome boy slip an arm around a girl, who was dressed in a navy blue strapless dress.  
  
"That wouldn't be…" he said.  
  
"Yes. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. Or in this case, the knight and his sorceress." Julia said. As she watched, Rinoa put a hand to her head, as if she was in some sort of pain.  
  
"Rinoa, what's wrong?" Squall asked. Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"Squall, something's not right…Let's go. Now."  
  
"We can't leave, we barely just got here!" Rinoa turned to him.  
  
"Squall…if you could feel what I'm feeling, you would want out too." Squall put his hand on her face.  
  
"It's…you're cold!" His eyes widened as he felt her forehead, then neck. "You're like ice!"  
  
"It's what I'm feeling." Rinoa said. Squall looked around.  
  
"Here, you're going outside." He led her to the balcony.  
  
Zell scanned the room. Nothing interesting had come up yet. His eyebrows rose as Squall led Rinoa out to the balcony.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" He thought. Turning his head, he looked the other way just as Setzer and Julia moved closer to the balcony door.  
  
  
  
Outside…  
  
Rinoa took a deep breath. Outside, away from all the negative vibrations, she was beginning to feel much better. Closing her eyes, she let the night breeze flow over her. Opening them again, she turned her head to see Squall looking at her.  
  
"Problem?" She asked. Squall took her hand and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said softly. Rinoa blushed.  
  
"Squall, what you said today…" "Hush." Squall murmured, placing a finger on her lips. Putting his arms around her, he bent his head and kissed her. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, and then broke away.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" He murmured close to Rinoa's ear. Rinoa smiled softly.  
  
"Yeah." They stayed together for a while, gently swaying to the music coming out onto the balcony. Involuntary, Rinoa's arms tightened around Squall's waist.  
  
"It's okay. I'll protect you. I'll find some way to keep you safe." Squall said.  
  
"If you had your way, I would be someplace where nobody could find me or I couldn't find them." Rinoa said. They danced in silence some more for a while.  
  
Inside…  
  
Julia smirked. By being outside, Rinoa was doing exactly what she wanted her to do. Clenching her hand into a fist, she concentrated, and then unclenched it. Outside, ominous-looking clouds rolled over Galbadia Garden.  
  
"Hey Irvine!" Selphie called. She waved him over to the window. Curious, Irvine walked over.  
  
"What the…" He gaped at the approaching storm. "What the heck is this?"  
  
"I don't know. It just came up a couple of minutes ago." Selphie replied. Together, they both looked out at the sky. Outside, Rinoa and Squall had noticed the same thing as well.  
  
"Looks like it might rain…" Squall said. Rinoa narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That came up entirely too fast for a storm," she thought. Focusing, she called to the power within her and sent it up into the clouds.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said. Rinoa didn't hear him.  
  
"This isn't a natural storm. Something or someone called it up." Opening her eyes, she turned to Squall.  
  
"We need to get out of here. Now. That's not a regular storm that's coming!" Julia smiled.  
  
"Too late…" A strip of lighting blazed down from the sky and stuck the Garden, causing the lights to flicker and go out. Almost immediately, the auxiliary generators started up, turning the power back on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Setzer hissed.  
  
"Our enemy is not as tight in the corner as you think they are. Therefore, if I force Sorceress Rinoa to call upon her powers, and use them publicly, and if someone should get hurt…"  
  
"Galbadia Garden would go after Balamb Garden and demand that they hand her over!" Setzer exclaimed.  
  
"Or, you could do something else." Julia said calmly.  
  
"What?" Setzer said.  
  
"You could send your forces to attack Balamb Garden, take the sorceress by force, and leave evidence implicating Galbadia Garden. Then you would have two Gardens fighting against each other, leaving things open for you to come in and take control."  
  
"Yes, that sounds good, but what about the third one?"  
  
"Trabia Garden is too far away. By the time they even make it down here; it will be too late. Balamb and Galbadia Garden would have destroyed each other. And since they're still recovering from that missile attack…"  
  
"It would be easy to eliminate them." Setzer murmured, nodding his head. Meanwhile, Squall and Rinoa had hurried inside to meet Zell and the others.  
  
"Where did that lighting come from?" Zell demanded.  
  
"We need to leave. Something's about to happen." Rinoa said. She looked around.  
  
"What?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I don't know, but trust me, we have to leave."  
  
"I'll tell Cyan something." Squall said. "Keep an eye on her," he told Zell and the others.  
  
"I'll go get the Ragarnok ready." Selphie said. Rinoa pushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face. Glancing around the room again, her gaze fell on a tall black-haired woman.  
  
"She looks familiar…" she thought. As if she had felt Rinoa's gaze, the woman turned around and stared directly into her eyes. Almost instantaneously…  
  
"Ahh!" As pain exploded in her chest, Rinoa bent down, nearly doubled over.  
  
"Rinoa?" Zell asked.  
  
"Get me out."  
  
"Huh?" Irvine said.  
  
"Get me out NOW!" As Rinoa spoke, several balls of lighting came out of nowhere, flying about the ballroom.  
  
"Whoa!" Zell ducked as one whizzed by his head, barely missing him. He and Irvine grabbed the gasping Rinoa by the arms and headed for the entrance. Julia noticed this.  
  
"Oh no. You're not leaving yet!" She thought. Raising a hand, an energy ball formed immediately. "Hah!" She threw the ball at Rinoa. Squall saw the ball headed towards Rinoa's unprotected back.  
  
"Zell! Irivne! Get her down now!" He yelled as he ran towards them. Irvine and Zell noticed the ball heading their way, but were too late. It struck Rinoa on her back, throwing her face forward and revealing something else.  
  
"What's that?" One student asked, pointing at Rinoa's back. On her back, feathers were starting to appear.  
  
"Her wings! Oh no! If Cyan sees those, she's dead!" Squall thought. Propelling himself forward, he managed to pull Rinoa up by her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon!" Irvine shouted. Moving quickly, Squall and Zell managed to get the unconscious Rinoa outside.  
  
"It's the sorceress!" Somebody shouted.  
  
"Help me!" Squall grunted. Irvine picked up Rinoa and ran into the Ragarnok, Squall and Zell not too far behind.  
  
"Quistis! Tell Selphie to move it!" He called. The Ragarnok lifted off into the air, turned, and then headed into the night.  
  
Squall examined Rinoa. Her wings had come out fully, and as he watched, they faded and disappeared, leaving only feathers that quickly disappeared as well.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Quistis said, kneeling beside him.  
  
"Something caused her to lose control of her powers. She was telling me something wasn't right all night…"  
  
"You think she knew she was going to lose control?" Quistis said. Squall shrugged.  
  
Beneath them, Julia looked up as the Ragarnok turned and flew off.  
  
"Get ready, little SeeD's." she thought. "You're about to have another war. And you won't be able to win this one so easily!" Setzer came up beside her.  
  
"I was just notified that Balamb Garden is at the Cape of Good Hope. My troops can be there in under 3 hours."  
  
"Wait for daylight." Julia said. She turned. "But I need one little favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want your promise that you will keep Balamb Garden completely occupied. Give them no chances to recover." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why?" Setzer asked.  
  
"Squall Leonhart is Sorceress Rinoa's knight. He will be by her side no matter what. Or if he isn't, one of his friends will. I need her completely isolated."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Setzer said. "I can take care of that easily."  
  
"Good." Julia said. "Then, let's get a move on." 


	7. Of Sorcereresses, GF's and Pandora

Chapter Seven  
  
Squall glanced out at the horizon. Ever since their escape from Galbadia Garden the night before, Balamb Garden had been on a state of alert.  
  
"Didn't you guys mange to get her out before people really started to notice things?" Nida asked.  
  
"Somebody shouted that there was a sorceress right before we got the ship." Irvine said.  
  
Rinoa fingered Griever. Quistis eyed her.  
  
"Sorry about the bodyguard thing…" Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"It's alright," she said.  
  
"Why did you lose control like that last night anyway?" Selphie asked.  
  
"It's not like I did it deliberately! In fact…" Rinoa trailed off, her eyes widening.  
  
"In fact what?" Quistis said.  
  
"In fact…it was like something forced me to do it!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Quistis and Selphie said at the same time.  
  
"I had been feeling funny even before we left here! And it intensified when we were at Galbadia Garden! It got so bad that Squall had to take me outside before I fainted! Then…" Her eyes narrowed. "That storm. It came up entirely too fast."  
  
"We thought the same thing too." Selphie said. Rinoa swung out of bed and started to pace.  
  
"Something is not right here," she said. "First, my not feeling well here and at Galbadia Garden. Second, that freak lighting storm. And third…" She frowned. "What happened to me when I was unconscious? I remember Squall shouting and then something hitting me in the back…"  
  
"Some sort of energy ball hit you." Zell said, coming in. "It caused your wings to appear. Fortunately, we got you into the ship before they fully came out." He shrugged. "It was weird. You tripping out and that energy ball. I know you wouldn't hit yourself unless a Confuse spell was cast on you, so it felt like…"  
  
"There was another sorceress there!" Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"It makes sense! Only another sorceress can create the conditions necessary to make other sorceresses lose control over their powers!" Rinoa said. Her eyes widened as another memory hit her.  
  
"That woman!" "  
  
"What woman?" Zell, Quistis, and Selphie asked at the same time.  
  
"I'll explain later! Right now, I have to see Squall!" Rinoa dashed out into the hallway.  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Julia scowled at the image in front of her. Rinoa was on the elevator going up to the Balamb Garden bridge, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie accompanying her. As she watched, the image began to fizzle and fade.  
  
"No!" Swiping a hand through the picture, she hissed in frustration.  
  
"What is going on? My gazing crystal was fine the last time I used it!" She threw the small crystal against the wall. It hit the floor with a soft ding.  
  
"Something's inferring with the crystal's signal!" She thought. She turned around and picked it up.  
  
"But what?"  
  
Squall stared at Rinoa.  
  
"No." He said  
  
"You lie." Irvine said.  
  
"No way!" Xu said.  
  
"Look at it! It's the only thing that makes sense!" Zell said.  
  
"First off, where did she come from?" Nida said.  
  
"I don't know where, but trust me on this one!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Heeyy…" Selphie said suddenly. "Zell, didn't you say that Galbadia was doing excavation work on the Centra continent?"  
  
"Yeah…" Zell said, puzzled.  
  
"Well, what if they found that woman there?"  
  
"HUH?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Selphie. There is nothing. No thing up there except for those ruins! And we've already been through those!" Irvine said.  
  
"Not necessary the Centra Tower." Quistis said. She turned to Squall.  
  
"Remember our dreams? In particular, the one right before we arrived at Galbadia Garden?" Squall narrowed his eyes, and then sucked in a breath.  
  
"Lunatic Pandora! Our dream took place in Lunatic Pandora!" He exclaimed.  
  
"And the Estharians were excavating it from Centra when the Galbadian Army attacked them!" Selphie said.  
  
"You don't think…" Xu said.  
  
"It could be!" Rinoa said.  
  
"But nobody knows what happened to Lunatic Pandora after we defeated Ultimecia!" Zell said.  
  
"I know one person who might." Squall said.  
  
"What happened to Lunatic Pandora?" Laguna asked. He shook his head. "That's one question even Odine can't answer."  
  
"Right after you came back, we went with the army to plant bombs and use the Ragarnok to blow up the Pandora." Kiros said.  
  
"What happened?" Squall asked.  
  
"When we arrived, there was nothing there. It was like Lunatic Pandora never was."  
  
"Jeez!" Zell said.  
  
"Scratch that." Irvine said. Laguna shook his head.  
  
"However, there's one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Squall asked.  
  
"Six months earlier, Odine's laboratory recorded a high level of magiwaves from the Centra continent. We assumed it was from the magic levels of the monsters that reside there."  
  
"But wasn't that where you found Lunatic Pandora when you were in the G- Army?" Selphie asked. Rinoa frowned. Something was slowly beginning to click in her mind.  
  
"Yes." Laguna said. "What's with all of this, anyway?"  
  
"Just a suspicion about something in Galbadia." Squall answered.  
  
"Vait a minute!"  
  
"Oh no." Laguna and Squall said at the same time.  
  
"I have something veery important to tell you!"  
  
"Make it fast, Odine, we have serious problems up here!" Zell said.  
  
"I felt zhat something vas not right, so I ran a re-check on zee energy readings from zee Centra region."  
  
"And?" Laguna said.  
  
"Zhey match zhe readings of a sorceress who has not been awakened yet."  
  
"WHAT!" Everybody yelled simultaneously.  
  
"That's got to be it! Rinoa must be right!" Nida said. Irvine looked around.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is she?"  
  
Rinoa bit her lip as she hurried down the second-floor hallway. She was about to try something that was very dangerous. Going out to the balcony, she closed the door behind her.  
  
"I got five minutes, maybe less, before Squall comes running down here." She thought. Moving to the center, she stripped out of her blue buster, leaving only her black top and tights on. She closed her eyes, and sucking in a deep breath, she bent down from the waist, her arms crossed. Almost immediately, a pair of white wings appeared, lifting her slowly up in the air. Looking up, she floated higher, letting the breeze lift her up. Turning, she let a thread of her power flow with the wind.  
  
"If Matron is right, there has to be something…" "Everything that is touched by a sorceress gains some sort of mark. Whether it's a everyday book that you read, or something that you empower deliberately, it's there." Edea had said.  
  
"I'm looking for where a sorceress might appear." Rinoa thought. She turned her head. Something was pulling at her mind, beckoning to her.  
  
"This feeling…where's it coming from?" She thought. Turning around, she flew off just as Squall, Zell, and Irvine came out.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Zell said.  
  
"Guys…" Irvine said, picking up Rinoa's buster. Squall ran over and examined it.  
  
"Rinoa's buster!" He said. Something soft brushed past his face and landed on the buster. Zell picked it up and held it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"A feather." He said. All three of them looked up.  
  
"You don't think…" Zell said.  
  
"Uh huh." Irvine said.  
  
Rinoa let the feeling and the breeze guide her. Several minutes out of Balamb Garden, it had intensified, which put her in mind of a magnet and a paper clip.  
  
"I know this feeling…but I can't remember where I felt it before!" she thought in frustration.  
  
I suggest that you stop and try to remember where you have felt this way before. A voice said inside her head.  
  
"Leviathan." Rinoa said. She flew down to the jagged coastline of the Centra continent, perched on a rock, and waited. She didn't have too long a wait. A long, sinuous, snake-like column of water appeared out of nowhere, and transformed itself into the water serpent, Leviathan.  
  
"I could say you're to blame for me not being able to remember, but it's partially my fault too, because I've been involved in so many things lately." Rinoa said. Leviathan eyed her.  
  
My thanks to you. He turned his head. I sense a powerful evil nearby.   
  
"I can feel it too." Rinoa said. "It's been pulling me towards…something." Leviathan turned his head back towards her.  
  
Please, master. Be careful! Something is not right in this world!   
  
"Not right?" Rinoa stood up. The wind whipped her hair around. "Leviathan, what's wrong?"  
  
I…I can feel it. It's…it's… "It's what, Leviathan!" Rinoa pleaded. The Guardian Force was trembling, and little sparks of electricity were flying off of him. Rinoa watched him. The massive sea serpent was shaking like a baby.  
  
"What's probably coming up ahead must be affecting you like this." Rinoa said. Quickly, she recalled Leviathan, and summoned out the other forms of her G.F.s. "You're going back to the Garden and Squall." Encasing them into a ball of light, she sent it soaring into the air, on a course back to the Garden.  
  
"She did what?" Xu, Nida, and everyone else exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"She flew off someplace. Maybe heading for the Centra region." Squall said. Something bright caught his eye.  
  
"What the…" A ball of light flew in and landed in his hands. When the light faded…  
  
Master!   
  
"Quenzacotl!" Squall said. He examined the rest. "Siren, Leviathan! What are you doing here?"  
  
We could not continue on our master's journey, so she sent us back here. Siren said.  
  
"Where is she?" Quistis said.  
  
The Centra continent. There is a strong aura of evil lurking within that area and…  
  
"And what?" Selphie said.  
  
It is not a safe place to be. It attracts evil.   
  
"Rinoa wouldn't have gone there by herself if it wasn't important and if wasn't connected to what is going on now." Squall said. He turned to Nida.  
  
"Hold our position here. We're going to wait until she comes back."  
  
Rinoa landed in the middle of the desert. All around her, as far as the eye could see, was sand, sand, and more sand.  
  
"That feeling…it stopped here." She looked around. "Hello. What's this?" Bending down, she ran her fingers over a tire tread.  
  
"Somebody's been here recently…" Getting up, she flew into the air and followed the tracks.  
  
"My guess is Galbadian transport vehicle." She thought, remembering some of the training Squall had given her in preparation to enter Garden. "But why would Galbadia be out in the middle of nowhere?" Swooping down, she quickly flew forward, only to put on brakes.  
  
"What the…!" She looked up. In front of her were scattered remains of a building.  
  
"This is like my dream! And that feeling…it came from here!" Looking around, she flew over to a jagged section of the ruins. A large crescent moon with a small star was emblazed on the side.  
  
"That's Esthar's symbol! This is…" She flew upwards to get a better look at what was below her. "This is Lunatic Pandora! But how did it get all the way out here?"  
  
Somewhere…  
  
A woman surveyed a small water bubble in her hand. Inside, Rinoa examined the ruins of Lunatic Pandora.  
  
"…"  
  
"Catching up on what happened, eh?" A blond-haired man appeared out of nowhere. He walked towards the woman, a gunblade swinging in his hand.  
  
"Huh?" The woman slowly turned. Her eyes were filled with an unspeakable sorrow. The man stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" The woman held out the bubble. The scene changed from Rinoa in the ruins of Lunatic Pandora, to one of total destruction and devastation. Smoke spiraled up from ruins of buildings, and there was no sign of life anywhere.  
  
"That can't be…"  
  
"It is. While we were away taking care of matters on Terra, this…this happened!" The woman's voice cracked, and the bubble exploded. She collapsed to the floor, hot tears burning into her cheeks.  
  
"No!" The man hurried over and held the crying woman in his arms. "It's okay, it's not your fault!" He ran a gloved hand over her brown-black hair.  
  
"Get yourself together. This only means that…" He trailed off as the realization hit home. "Oh no…this means…" The woman looked up at him.  
  
"It's starting. The seal's already cracked." Wiping the tears off her face, she looked at him. "Only one way for them to go now."  
  
  
  
In Another World….  
  
Rinoa rubbed her chest absentmindly as she worked in the library. This nagging little pain had developed overnight and just wouldn't seem to go away.  
  
"Ouch." Wincing, she pulled down another book from the stack next to her and flipped pages.  
  
"I can't find anything that would explain the level of these magiwaves in any of these books! The only thing left to do is call Esthar and see if I can speak with Ellone." She thought. Putting the book down, she hit a few buttons on the computer and waited for it to connect. Sabin waltzed into the library.  
  
"Hey, Ryan, what's up?" He asked the student behind the desk. Walking into the back, he saw Rinoa seated in front of a computer.  
  
"Hey Mrs. L…oh!" He when he saw that Rinoa was speaking to someone on the screen. As he turned to leave, he overheard Rinoa exclaim "A disturbance in the space/time continuum?"  
  
"Huhhh?" Sabin thought. "What the heck is she talking about?" Hiding behind a bookshelf, he peeked around the corner.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm not too sure if that is the problem." He heard a woman's voice say.  
  
"Well, it was the first thing out of your mouth, so it has to be the problem!" Rinoa snapped back.  
  
"I said that I thought it might be a disturbance in the space/time continuum. Not it is. It could be something else."  
  
"Ellone. I don't think "something else" could make me so sick for the past several months! I got the magiwave readings from the Esthar Garden last night. There is something out there that is messing up this planet's magical rhythm! And whatever it was, it affected me as well!" Sabin gasped.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you on that point, as I nearly went through the same thing as well." Ellone said. Rinoa frowned.  
  
"Wait a minute. What do you mean, "Nearly went through the same thing as well"?" Ellone sighed.  
  
"Around the same time you got sick, I got sick as well. Odine examined me and prescribed that my powers could be the cause."  
  
"So what did he do?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I got an injection that shut down the current in my brain. Just for a while, so I could get a rest from my powers. When I received the counter- vaccine, whatever it was that was giving me problems had vanished."  
  
"And probably came after me!" Rinoa thought. Ellone leaned forward into the screen.  
  
"I can tell you this. I have been getting funny vibrations from someplace. I don't know where, I don't know when, but I've been getting them." She frowned. "The thing is; why can't I figure out where they are coming from?"  
  
"Do you think something's blocking you?" Rinoa asked. Ellone shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Alright then." Rinoa said.  
  
"Why don't you come over to Esthar? With our technology, you could probably figure out what's going on." Ellone said.  
  
"I can't. My daughter is taking a field test today, and I'm one of the SeeDs parcipating. In fact, I'm supposed to be the villain in one." Rinoa said, laughing.  
  
"How can you be that?" Ellone asked.  
  
"Easy. I just use my powers to create some sort of obstacle course and see how good their magic usage is."  
  
"You, of all people, should be able to do that easily!" Ellone said, laughing.  
  
"Right. Ciao, Ellone!" Rinoa said, turning off the computer.  
  
"Oh oh!" Sabin thought. Turning, he pretended to be absorbed in a book he had yanked off the shelf as Rinoa walked by. Putting the book back, he watched Rinoa walk out of the library.  
  
"What was all that about? The space/time continuum? Magiwave readings from Esthar Garden? What the heck is going on here?" He ran out of the library, intent on finding someone for explanations.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Squall looked out of the window.  
  
"Hey man, it's almost been an hour!" Zell said. "I say we…huh?" He stopped, squinted, and then pointed. "What's that?" Squall turned around. A shadow flew over the bridge window.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall said.  
  
On the balcony…  
  
Rinoa dropped to the ground. Landing on her feet, she headed for the door, the wings fading from her back. As she started to go through the door…  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Zell? Yikes!" She jumped back.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you too. What the heck were you doing?" Zell snapped. Rinoa crossed her arms.  
  
"Since when you do have the right to grill me?"  
  
"Since we would like to know what is going on in that brain of yours!" Quistis said. Rinoa blew out a breath.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you guys worry, but I needed to check up on something."  
  
"And that something was in Centra?" Squall asked. Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I…I found out where Lunatic Pandora went." Everybody gaped at her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's in Centra. However, somebody got to it first."  
  
"The Galbadians! So that's where they were excavating from!" Zell said.  
  
"There's this giant piece that's still there. They tried to blow it up after they were finished, but weren't too successful." Rinoa said. Turning around, she walked over to the balcony.  
  
"Even after being blown to smithereens by Esthar and Galbadia, it still…it still has power." She faced them. "Power enough to sustain a sorceress until she awakens."  
  
"You're saying that the sorceress Galbadia has came from there? But how?" Xu asked. The door opened and Nida dashed in, breathless.  
  
"Radio contact from Galbadia Garden. It's an emergency."  
  
"Locke?" Irvine said. He turned to Squall, who nodded his head. Irvine hit the speaker button.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I can't talk for long, but you guys need the warning. A group of Galbadian Garden SeeDs left this morning with a troop of Galbadian Army solders. The Garden itself just reactivated its mobile machinery this morning. Whatever is going on, it's no good and you guys are the target!" At this Zell made to say something but was quickly hushed by Selphie and Quistis.  
  
"What are the students doing about it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"We're all trying to figure out what happened last night, and why did you leave so early. Cyan told us one of you had gotten sick, and that you had something else to do in the morning."  
  
"Yeah…that's it." Squall made a cutting gesture with his hands. "Listen, is there anything else, Locke?"  
  
"No. Just watch your backs and be careful."  
  
"Right. Balamb Garden out." Irvine switched off the radio.  
  
"We're dead." Zell said.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" Selphie said.  
  
"Any idea where?" Quistis asked. "Esthar is a no-no, and we can't go back to Balamb."  
  
"Maybe…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Maybe what?" Squall asked.  
  
"We could go to Centra. And destroy the remains of Lunatic Pandora."  
  
"Yeah! Didn't you say that the sorceress awoke there?" Zell said.  
  
"She's probably taking her power from that area." Xu said. Rinoa nodded in agreement.  
  
"The impression I got, she's not at full power yet. But…if we go there, what are we going to do about our G.F.s?"  
  
"Huh?" Everybody said.  
  
"Before I arrived at Lunatic Pandora, I sent you guys my G.F.s. The reason why is that they were all…acting weird."  
  
"Define weird." Squall said.  
  
"Leviathan shaking like a baby, for starters. He wanted to talk to me, so I dropped down on the coastline a couple of miles out. Next thing I know, he's sparking off electricity and shaking all over. And he can't tell me why."  
  
"So you sent him and the others back here." Xu said.  
  
"Quezacotl and Siren told us something wasn't right either." Squall said.  
  
"So whatever it is up there, it is affecting the G.F.s?" Xu said.  
  
"We need to make a decision about where are we going to go." Nida said. Squall narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Right now, going to Centra sounds good." Zell and Selphie ran outside.  
  
"I can get us there in an hour." Nida said. Zell and Selphie ran back in.  
  
"Whatever it is you are going to do, do it now!" Selphie said.  
  
"Somebody just reported seeing Galbadia Garden not too far from here!" Zell said. Squall turned to Nida.  
  
"Go. Now." Nida nodded.  
  
"Centra?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded.  
  
"What about the Ragnarok?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Can you go ahead of us?" Squall asked. "Or even better, go to Trabia and tell them what's going on?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Somebody needs to go with her." Xu said. Squall bit his lip.  
  
"We need Rinoa, because her powers can help us. Quistis takes over if something happens to me or Xu…"  
  
"Here, I'll go." Irvine said. Squall looked at him and Irvine shrugged.  
  
"I could see that you were already hurting your head trying to decide which one of us goes with Selphie. I'm not too important around here."  
  
"Ok." Squall said. "Go, tell them what's going on, and see if they can help."  
  
"Right. What are you going to do?" Selphie asked.  
  
"We're heading for Lunatic Pandora. If Rinoa is right, and we can disable the sorceress by destroying the remains, then we have a chance against Setzer." Irvine and Selphie nodded, and then left the room. Squall turned to Rinoa, who nodded.  
  
"Let's go. If we're lucky, we can throw them off our trail for a while," he said. The scenery outside changed from a view of the ocean to the forest as the Garden started to move. 


	8. Training Day

Raine twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She was seated in a transport ship. Yesterday evening, a call had come in from Quistis saying that her exam was the very next day.  
  
"I'm real nervous!" A student said beside her. Selphie stuck her head out of the doorway.  
  
"Raine." Raine looked up. Selphie gestured. "In here." As Raine walked into the room, Selphie closed the door.  
  
"Here," she said, holding up a bracelet. "Put this on."  
  
"What's that?" Raine asked.  
  
"An Odine Bangle. Especially made for you. The instructors want you to have the same abilities as the students, and that means…"  
  
"No sorceress magic." Raine finished, scowling. "I wasn't planning on using it, anyway! Why do I have to wear this dumb thing? Now I won't be able to do any magic!" Selphie sighed. Rinoa had warned her about this.  
  
"You will be able to use magic. Just not at the level you're used to." She stretched out her hand. "Just put it on, and do your best during the exam. The quicker you finish, the faster you'll be able to get it off." Kissing her teeth, Raine took the bracelet and fastened it around her upper left arm.  
  
"There! See, that wasn't so bad!" Selphie said happily. Raine glared at her.  
  
  
  
In Dollet…  
  
Rinoa eyed a map that was in front of her.  
  
"Ok…leave the road up to the tower alone. They're going to need some breathing room between all those battles they're going to be fighting."  
  
"What about the monsters?"  
  
"Set them loose on the path towards the mountain range." Squall said. An aide ran up to him.  
  
"Sir, the transport ships are coming into view. ETA 20 minutes before arrival."  
  
"Right. Rinoa…"  
  
"For the last time, relax! Raine's our daughter! She can handle it!" Rinoa said. Squall crossed his arms.  
  
"You're not worried?" "Of course I am!" Rinoa said, turning to him. "But we have to realize that this is something that Raine wants to do."  
  
"I know…but why the senior-level exam?"  
  
"You forget; Sabin and Celes are taking it too." Rinoa said. Squall crossed his arms.  
  
"I just don't want anything happening to our daughter." "Neither do I." Rinoa said, kissing him on the cheek. Squall sighed.  
  
"Ok then, let's get this show on the road."  
  
Selphie called up a map on the computer screen.  
  
"Alright. Just yesterday, the city of Dollet came under heavy attack by mysterious militant forces."  
  
"Do they know who the militant forces are?" Raine asked.  
  
"No." Selphie said. She pressed a button, and the map changed to show the interior of the city.  
  
"A request for SeeD was made two hours ago. As of now, we have officers scattered at strategic points throughout the city. But there's a problem." The map disappeared and several pictures of monsters came up.  
  
"The enemy has released monsters with extremely high magical levels. We've been able to eliminate the ones inside the city, but with some dire consequences. At least a quarter of our forces are down, and the monsters we drove out are trying to get back into the city."  
  
"And this is where we come in." A student said. Selphie nodded, picking up a clipboard.  
  
"These monsters have never been seen before, thus our inability to fight against them. Your assignment, even though you'll be on different squads, is to keep the monsters out of the city." She checked her clipboard.  
  
"Raine, you're in squad C. It'll be you, Celes…"  
  
"Celes?" Raine said. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Yes. You're not the only student in your class who signed up for these exams. Just about all of your friends are taking this at one point or another." Raine smiled.  
  
"Yes…you, Celes, and Sabin. That is squad C. Raine, you're the leader." Raine nodded.  
  
In the present…  
  
Squall glanced over at Rinoa. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she looked out at the horizon. The remains of Lunatic Pandora loomed in front of them as the Garden drew closer. Xu walked in.  
  
"I just came from talking to some of the students. The G.F.s are starting to act funny."  
  
"Leviathan said something wasn't right in that area." Rinoa said.  
  
"We're going to have to stop soon." Nida said. "I can't take the Garden any further. There's too much debris scattered around."  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said. Rinoa turned.  
  
"It's ok. If we can send out a small group out, it should be alright."  
  
"Is there any way to at least temporary neutralize Pandora?" Quistis asked. "Until the Ragarnok gets back?"  
  
"I think so. The thing is; if anything happens to the flow of power, the sorceress is going to come here so fast it won't be funny."  
  
"They might come here." Xu said. "We've got the skills and the equipment to handle them, but…"  
  
"The G.F.s." Zell said. Rinoa's eyes crossed as she raised a hand to her chest.  
  
"You ok?" Nida asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Rinoa said, rubbing her chest absentmindly.  
  
"This pain…where's it's coming from?" she thought.  
  
In Another World…  
  
"Watch your back!" Raine screamed. The Hexdragon crouched in a battle- ready position.  
  
"Where the heck did these monsters come from?" Sabin snarled.  
  
"That's a Hexdragon! Outside of a textbook, I've never seen one before!" Celes exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me you know what this thing's weak against!" Sabin said.  
  
"Hang on." Celes said. While Sabin and Raine attacked the Hexdragon with physical attacks, Celes cast a Scan spell to help her learn more about the monster.  
  
Somewhere in Dollet…  
  
"Good officer material." One SeeD member said approvingly. "That Celes Branford has got lots of potential." Rinoa bit her lip as she watched the screen.  
  
"Guys, it's weak against Water!" She heard Celes say.  
  
"I'll handle it!" Raine said. Rinoa watched as her daughter moved forward, switching her Gunblade to the opposite hand so that she could cast the spell. A giant water bubble engulfed the Hexdragon, lifting it up into the air, and then dropping it like a stone back onto the ground.  
  
"Nice magic skills. You got a good one there, Leonhart." Rinoa nodded in agreement, her attention someplace else.  
  
Raine bent over, panting.  
  
"You ok?" Sabin asked. Raine nodded.  
  
"This is one of the reasons why I hate wearing one of these dumb bangles. I get tired so easily after I cast magic!" she thought.  
  
"You're sure you're alright?" Celes asked. Raine nodded.  
  
"I'm sure." She straightened. "C'mon. We're wasting time hanging around here."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the present, at that same second…  
  
"If Esthar and Galbadia didn't have any success trying to get rid of this thing, how can we?" Zell asked, picking his way through debris.  
  
"I think the problem isn't getting rid of Pandora in the physical form, it's getting rid of all the magic stored in it." Rinoa said.  
  
"And all that magic is the reason why Lunatic Pandora can never be completely destroyed." Squall said, shifting a backpack on his shoulders.  
  
"With all that explosive you've got in there, we should get some results." Quistis said.  
  
"Yeah. The regular stuff and this…what was it again?"  
  
"It's a special gel that has the ability to neutralize magic on anything it goes on." Quistis replied. "Here, slow down a minute." She reached into the bag Squall had on his shoulders and pulled out two canisters.  
  
"See? When you mix these two chemicals together, the gel forms instantaneously. We put this on Lunatic Pandora and it should stop the flow of magic."  
  
"Well, you got the magic part taken care of. What about the rest?" Zell asked.  
  
"Easy." Squall said. He stopped and pulled off the bag.  
  
"You and me plant charges around the remaining debris while Rinoa tells Quistis where to put the gel. Then we run back, press a button…"  
  
"BOOM! I get it!" Zell said happily. "Bye-bye Pandora!"  
  
"You mean bye-bye Pandora, hello sorceress." Rinoa muttered.  
  
"One problem at a time, Rinoa." Quistis said. Rinoa nodded, rubbing her chest.  
  
On Balamb Garden…  
  
Xu quickly walked down the corridor and got on the elevator heading up to the bridge.  
  
"Anything yet?" She asked Nida. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing on radar. I haven't heard anything from Squall and the others either."  
  
"Something's not right. Galbadia should have pulled something by now." She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Look at it as a reprieve." Nida said.  
  
"I can't. I got a bad feeling about this, Nida." Leaning forward, she placed both hands on the rail.  
  
"It doesn't take a sorceress to know this is trouble." Nida said. Xu shook her head forcefully.  
  
"It's not that. Call it…call it woman's intuition or whatever you want. It's…it's…" She waved a hand around, trying to find words for what she wanted to say.  
  
"Just a feeling?" Nida asked.  
  
"Yeah." Xu murmured.  
  
In Another World….  
  
Rinoa inhaled deeply, one hand above her heart. Shudders racked her body as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" she thought. "I can't seem to stop shaking, I feel hot, then cold…"  
  
'Commander?"  
  
"Yes? I'm coming back now." "Get a grip! Just hold on until the exam is finished, and then you can collapse." She thought to herself.  
  
Raine's head whipped around.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Sabin asked.  
  
"No, nothing." Raine murmured in reply. Idly, she stroked the bangle on her left arm.  
  
"Is that working?" Celes asked. Raine shot her a dirty look.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Sorry! It's just that the last time you wore one of those, you had to take it off because it wasn't working."  
  
"Was that my fault?"  
  
"No it…never mind. Let me take my foot out of my mouth before I do any more damage." Celes said.  
  
"Do that!" Raine snapped. "Now let's hurry up and finish this thing!" Moving quickly, they ran up the path to the communication tower.  
  
In the present…  
  
"That's the last of them." Squall said, flicking a switch on the final charge. Quistis looked up.  
  
"All set over here too." She replied.  
  
"Great. Now, let's get the heck outta here." Zell said. But before they could move…  
  
"Squall! Squall, do you read me?" Nida's voice came through on the radio.  
  
"Nida! What is it?"  
  
" The Garden's being attacked! Galbadia came out of nowhere!"  
  
"We're coming back now! Can you hold them off until then?"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa screamed. Whirling around, Squall saw a group of soldiers bearing down on them, weapons raised.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" Quistis yelled, lashing out with her whip.  
  
"Zell! Give me the remote!" Squall called, unhooking his Gunblade from his belt. Zell hurled the little box towards him.  
  
"Tell me you're not thinking of blowing up the place now!" Rinoa said, firing her Shooting Star at two soldiers.  
  
"No, but we need some breathing room so we can get back to Balamb Garden!" Rinoa nodded.  
  
"Zell, Quistis! Clear out!" Zell and Quistis nodded, then moved out of Rinoa's line of fire.  
  
"What is going on?" One solider snarled. Rinoa closed her eyes, and put her hands together as if she were praying. Opening her eyes, she spun around a full 360 degrees, a beam of pearl-white light trailing from her right hand.  
  
"Ohoh. Spell alert!" Zell said. Ignoring him, Rinoa trailed the light into a circle, and joined her hands together at the top. Her sorceress wings appeared on her back as she brought her hands down.  
  
"Crystal Storm!" She said, bringing her right hand forward. Out of nowhere, huge quartz stones appeared, hurling themselves in the paths of the Galbadia soldiers. As Squall and the others watched, more quartz appeared, growing up, up, and up until there was a wall between them and the soldiers.  
  
"Whoa!" Zell said.  
  
"Stop admiring it and run!" Rinoa said. The four scrambled over rocks and other debris as they ran back towards Balamb Garden.  
  
  
  
In Another World, at that same second…  
  
Raine brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face. She, Celes, and Sabin were standing in front of the communication tower.  
  
"Well, we made it in one piece." Sabin said. "What's next?"  
  
"We wait. And while we wait, make sure nobody gets in here." Raine said. Celes looked at her friend.  
  
"Raine? Listen. I'm really…"  
  
"Skip it!" Raine snapped. Then she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Celes. I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Celes asked, eyeing Raine.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you eat breakfast this morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it the bangle?" Sabin asked.  
  
"YES!" Raine hissed. "I've been feeling funny for the past hour now, and it's probably this dumb bangle."  
  
"Can you hold on until the end of the exam?" Celes asked.  
  
"I have too! You, of all people…"  
  
"Yeah…" Celes said. A couple of months before, the new freshmen had arrived at Balamb Garden. Among them was a girl named Dona Figaro. Her father, Cecil Figaro, was a high-ranking SeeD officer at Galbadia Garden, and it was no secret that he disapproved of Sorceress Rinoa's existence. Raine had tried to make friends with Dona, but had been brushed off coldly. From that point on, whenever an opportunity presented itself, Dona never failed to point out that Raine was a sorceress, and that sorceresses had a bad history on Gaia. Although Squall and Rinoa had continually reassured Raine that nobody at Balamb Garden held it against her that she was a sorceress, Raine still endured glances and whispers about her from time to time. Those, she could handle, but when faced with Dona's animosity…  
  
"Raine, darling. You're just going to have to ignore her. She's jealous." Squall told his daughter one day after Raine had complained.  
  
"Jealous about what? My being a sorceress? It's not all that hyped up!" Squall sighed.  
  
"Raine…"  
  
"I know there are some people who don't like sorceress around. I have met some of those people. I can deal with those people. It's just that…" She stopped at the sight of her father snickering quietly to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Squall smiled ruefully.  
  
"You and Dona. You two remind me of myself and another boy when I was your age." He turned away. "We never could get along."  
  
"What happened?" Raine asked, curious. Squall faced her.  
  
"He gave me this scar." Squall said, touching the reddish-brown mark on his head.  
  
"Raine! Yo!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Miss Leader! Snap outta it!" Raine blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We got somebody heading our way!" Raine shook her head to clear her thoughts. Tifa came running up the rise, panting.  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"Tifa!" Raine exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Tifa bent over, gasping for breath, then straightened.  
  
"I've got to deliver this message to you." She took a breath. "All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to report to the beach at 1600 hours for transportation back to the Garden. Your assignment ends when you arrive there."  
  
"1600 hours?" Celes checked her watch. "We got another hour."  
  
"Let's leave at 1520. We had a hard time getting up here, and we may have a hard time leaving here." Raine said. All of a sudden, a massive explosion rent the air.  
  
"What the…" Everyone whirled around. Smoke spiraled up into the air.  
  
"That was in the city!" Celes cried.  
  
  
  
Outside of Dollet, on the mountain path…  
  
Squall struck aside a Thrustaevis with his Punishment.  
  
"Just like old times, huh?" Zell grunted as he punched a Red Bat away. The explosion had the both of them whirling around.  
  
"The command center's been hit!"  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall thought.  
  
"Everyone! Get back to the city now!" Zell yelled.  
  
  
  
In Dollet…  
  
"Oohh…" Rinoa moaned. The blast had blown out the front of the building they were in and thrown everyone clear across the room. Her body ached all over, and blood tricked down the side of her forehead.  
  
"Everyone ok?" She called, pulling herself up.  
  
"Watch out!" Someone screamed. Rinoa turned her head to the side and saw several figures dressed in black enter through the hole the blast had made.  
  
"Find the sorceress!"  
  
"Huh? What the…"  
  
"Get the commander out of here, now!"  
  
"Huh? No!" Rinoa shrieked as she was grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the smoldering building.  
  
"I have to go back! My daughter! I need to get Raine!"  
  
"They're going to take care of the students! We need to get you to safety!" Rinoa could do nothing but allow herself to be pulled along.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
"Maelstrom!!" Rinoa screamed. Several soldiers fell instantly, unable to attack because of the powerful Curse spell.  
  
"Where did these guys come from?" Zell asked, punching a solider.  
  
"Forget that, we need to get out of here!" Quistis said, casting a Blizzaga spell. The four ran into the Garden and headed for the bridge.  
  
"About time!" Nida said as soon as he saw Squall.  
  
"Nida, get us out of here. Now." Squall said.  
  
"I'd like to do that, but we got a little problem." Nida replied. "We can't move."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before you arrived, one of their squads got in. They managed to get down to the basement level and disable the engine. We got them out, but we can't move."  
  
"We're sitting ducks." Zell said.  
  
"Get Ragarnok on the radio, and tell them to get back here fast!" Squall snapped. "Zell, Quistis, you're with me. We're gonna help the students at the front gate."  
  
"What about me?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"You stay up here with Nida."  
  
"I'm a whole lot more useful with you guys! I can take out the majority of their troops easily!" Rinoa said.  
  
"They might capture you. We can't take that chance!" Squall said.  
  
"But you need me. How much longer can you hold them off?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"She's got a point…" Zell said. Squall sighed.  
  
"Ok, Rinoa, Zell, come with me. Quistis, see if you can get the wounded to safety." Quistis nodded.  
  
"Good luck." Squall nodded, and then him, Zell and Rinoa went down on the elevator.  
  
Julia smirked as she surveyed Balamb Garden. All over, students and SeeDs were fighting against Galbadian soldiers. Flashes of light sparked as students cast spells, and called on G.F.s, along with the sounds of gunfire and weapons clashing against one another.  
  
"For a Garden that mainly consists of students, they're very good fighters." Setzer remarked. His attention was immediately drawn to the balcony of the quadrangle, where Squall, Rinoa, and Zell had just ran out.  
  
"There's your sorceress."  
  
"Hmph. Let's see how this goes." Julia murmured. "Show me what you have, little sister. Hahahaha…"  
  
Rinoa's head whipped around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked.  
  
"Nothing…" Rinoa said. "I could've sworn I heard somebody just now…" she thought.  
  
"Uh, if you guys have a plan, now would be a good time to execute it!" Zell interrupted.  
  
"I'll use my powers to blow away the soldiers here. That should put a dent in their forces and buy us a little time!" Rinoa said.  
  
"We'll protect you as you cast the spell." Squall replied, unhooking his Gunblade.  
  
'Yeah, leave it to us!' Zell grinned, giving Rinoa the thumbs-up. Rinoa smiled, and nodded. Several soldiers saw them, and advanced towards them, weapons raised. Squall and Zell assumed fighting positions, Squall holding his Gunblade in front of him, and Zell fisting his hands inside his Ehrgeiz. 


	9. Garden's Dillemma

Chapter Nine  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms. Gusts of wind spiraled up from her feet and flew around her body. As the soldiers advanced towards them, Squall and Zell assumed fighting positions.  
  
"Brace yourselves." Rinoa said quietly. "It's gonna get a little windy." The wind increased, and a powerful tornado appeared in the midst of the balcony. It prowled around, picking up Galbadian soldiers, leaving the students and SeeDs behind.  
  
"Tornado Zone!" Rinoa screamed. At this, the wind got stronger, lifting every Galbadian soldier into the air.  
  
"Where do you want them?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Uh…" Squall said  
  
"How about by the Centra Ruins?" Zell suggested.  
  
"Better. I'll send them back to Galbadia." Rinoa said. Raising her hands, she made shooing motions, sending the tornado with its captives out into the desert.  
  
"Remind me never to tick you off." Squall said, hooking his Gunblade back on his belt.  
  
"Don't mention it." Rinoa said, smiling. The three ran over and started to move the injured back into the Garden.  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked one student as he helped him in. The boy blinked.  
  
"They just came out of nowhere. Like right out of thin air!"  
  
"How could they do that?" Zell asked, casting Curaga on a badly injured girl.  
  
"The sorceress!" Rinoa thought. The radio crackled to life.  
  
"Squall!" Squall grabbed the radio.  
  
"Nida?"  
  
"You need to go to the front gate now! We're getting creamed down there!" Squall hissed out a breath.  
  
"Did you get in touch with Selphie and Irvine?"  
  
"They're not responding!" Nida answered.  
  
" Keep trying!" Squall said. Shutting off the radio, he turned.  
  
"If we can't get Garden running soon, we don't have a prayer!" He said. Rinoa pursed her lips, got up unnoticed, and ran out of the Quad.  
  
"C'mon. Give me a hand here." Squall said. Zell looked around.  
  
"Where'd Rinoa go?" He asked.  
  
It was extremely drafty down in the MD level. Rinoa shivered as she headed for the control room.  
  
"The machinery Garden uses to move is powered by electricity. Maybe if I could jump-start the generator, we could move again! I'm supposed to be good with thunder magic…" she thought. A loud noise had her whirling around, Shooting Star at the ready. Angelo came out from under a pile of rubble, went up to Rinoa, and whined.  
  
"Angelo!" Rinoa crouched down, stroking the dog behind the ears. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" Angelo whined again, and then stood up. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"You want to go with me, don't you?" She sighed. "Well, alright then. Just don't expect it to be a whole lot of fun."  
  
Irvine walked into the bridge of the Ragarnok.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Selphie sang. Then she frowned. "But something doesn't make sense. The last time I talked to By, the Garden was just about ready to go! No problems anyplace!"  
  
"You're right. That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Nida to Ragarnok, Nida to Ragarnok, Ragarnok come in please!" Selphie and Irvine both started, and then Irvine hit the radio button.  
  
"Nida?"  
  
"Irvine! Oh, thank goodness. I've been trying to get you for ages!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Garden's under attack! We need you back here now!"  
  
"She's not here." Xu told Squall. A medical team rushed by them, heading towards a group of students clustered by the gate.  
  
"We managed to hold them off again, but it won't last long." A distant explosion had all of them whipping around.  
  
"Commander! They're bombing the front gate!"  
  
"Everybody get back!"  
  
"Inside!" Squall bellowed. "Xu, get everybody back inside now!"  
  
"But, they'll…"  
  
"GET INSIDE! LET THEM COME IN!" Squall roared. He turned. "Zell, go get your group! Have them stage an ambush the second those soldiers get inside!"  
  
" Yes sir!" Zell said, saluting and then running off.  
  
The ceiling shook ominously. Rinoa looked up worriedly as another explosion rent the air.  
  
"I don't have a lot of time!" Licking her lips, she looked at the generator in front of her. "If I can't get this thing working, we're doomed!" Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms, the backs of her hands facing each other. The wind picked up as she focused her power.  
  
Julia's eyes narrowed. An image of Rinoa flashed before her eyes, eyes scrunched tight in concentration.  
  
"Hmm…so that's what you're up to." She smiled evilly. "Get the Garden up and running so you can escape."  
  
"What's so funny?" Setzer asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Julia said. "Go on, little sister. Why don't you show me you have more than enough power to start the Garden and to protect yourself? Hahaha…"  
  
Lighting sparked around Rinoa as she concentrated. It circled around her body, in front of her hands, and stretched out several feet in front of her. As the lighting surrounded her, the lights started to flicker.  
  
Squall looked up as the lights started to dim and fade.  
  
"What's going on?" Xu asked.  
  
"Something must be wrong with the generator!" Zell said. Squall narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No…it's Rinoa! She's down in the MD level!"  
  
"What would she be doing down there?" Zell asked. Squall's eyes widened, and then he ran off.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Rinoa's going to use her powers to get Garden moving again!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep the soldiers away from the MD level and the lift!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Rinoa!"  
  
"Thundaga!!" Rinoa screamed. A bolt of lighting, enhanced by her powers, struck the generator in front of her. Silence reigned, and then the generator started to splutter.  
  
Squall pulled out the case containing the Lion Heart. Moving quickly, he grabbed the weapon and sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Hurry, hurry!" A little voice seemed to scream in his head. As he headed towards the lift, Squall could not shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.  
  
"What the…" The ground shook beneath his feet, forcing him to grab onto the railing for balance.  
  
"No!" Rinoa moaned. The generator had started to run shortly after the spell had struck it, but then had died. Rinoa had hit it again and again with her most powerful Thunder spells, but it all had the same effect.  
  
"I'm not giving up! Our lives depend on this!" she thought. Light flashed as she struck the generator again with another lighting bolt.  
  
The machine sputtered, and then died again.  
  
Squall dashed into the elevator. Hitting the button for the MD level, he waited impatiently for the doors to close.  
  
"Squall? Squall, where are you?" Squall grabbed the radio.  
  
"Nida! I'm on my way down to the MD level to get Rinoa. How are things up there?"  
  
"Bad. Your plan to ambush them as they got in the front gate worked pretty well, but then after that, it got harder. The majority of our forces are down, and I don't think we can survive another attack."  
  
"Rinoa's trying to use her powers to jump-start the generator."  
  
"Can she even do that?"  
  
"I don't know. But if she pulls it off, get us out of here!"  
  
"Will do." Squall shut off the radio. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the remote to detonate the bombs at Lunatic Pandora.  
  
"I'm not going to press this button until absolutely necessary. If we can get the Garden activated, I'll detonate the bombs when we're clear." He thought.  
  
Rinoa bent over, panting.  
  
"This isn't working." She straightened. "I need to do something different!" Narrowing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and reached deep into herself, seeking the raw power that she needed. What she had been doing so far was hitting the generator with controlled bursts of energy. But now, it seemed like she needed a raw blast of power to get the generator running. The danger was, that if she released that kind of energy, she could lose complete control of herself.  
  
"No time to worry about that sort of thing now!" She thought. Her hair flew up as the lightning around her intensified. Then, all of a sudden…  
  
"WHOA! What the heck…" Zell did a double take. A flash of light had just burst out of the side of Balamb Garden. Just as quickly it had appeared, it faded away.  
  
Inside the classroom, Quistis pressed against the window. Behind her, the junior classmen huddled together in groups, fearful.  
  
"What was that?" One girl squeaked.  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis thought.  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes, one hand on her chest, and the other high into the air. Energy shot up past her, giving the illusion of her standing in a column of light.  
  
"I can feel the electricity running through my body! This is what I need!" The light intensified, turning so bright that it would blind anyone who dared look at it.  
  
"C'mon girl, you can do it! Just a little more…"  
  
Squall ran out of the elevator.  
  
"Ack!" The sudden blast of light had him reeling back, shielding his eyes with his arm. "What the…Rinoa!"  
  
Rinoa opened her eyes. Lifting both hands into the air, she clasped them above her head, drawing in all the light that surrounded her. Then, she brought them down, bending over from the waist as she did so. A powerful strip of lighting appeared out of nowhere, and struck the generator. Almost immediately, the machine started up.  
  
On the bridge, Nida started in shock as the engines kicked in.  
  
"She did it!" Moving over to the control panel, he started pressing buttons.  
  
"Give me five minutes and we're out of this mess!" He said, his hands moving like lighting. He flicked on the radio.  
  
"Nida to Zell and Xu, come in!"  
  
Xu was supervising the construction of a blockade in front of the Cafeteria. As Nida's voice came through on the radio, she grabbed it.  
  
"Nida?"  
  
"Brace yourselves! Garden's mobile again, and we're getting out of here!"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Xu said.  
  
Zell heard the warning as he helped a student into the Infirmary.  
  
"Ohoh. This isn't good!"  
  
"We're moving again?" One SeeD asked.  
  
"Get everybody up against something solid, cuz it's gonna be rough!" Zell said, grabbing onto a rail.  
  
Squall ran into the control room. Rinoa lay on the ground in front of the generator.  
  
"Rinoa! Oh no!" He dropped to his knees beside her, and cradled her head in his arms. "Rinoa?" Rinoa's eyes blinked.  
  
"Ooohh…ow…"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"No…I ache all over."  
  
"Just lie still." Squall said.  
  
"Is the…is the generator running?"  
  
"Yeah. You did it. We can get out of here." Rinoa winced as she tried to sit up. "Hey! Don't move!"  
  
"We have to leave…it's not safe here…" Leaning heavily on Squall, Rinoa slowly got to her feet. Dragging in a shuddering breath, she straightened. Worried, Squall tightened his grip.  
  
"Hang on. We're getting out of here and up to the infirmary."  
  
Outside, Balamb Garden's ring slowly started to move as the engines started up. Heartened by this, the SeeDs and students attacked their enemy with renewed vigor, forcing the Galbadians out and off the Garden.  
  
Julia smiled.  
  
"It's time." She said, turning to Setzer. "Remember our deal."  
  
"Keep the SeeDs distracted while you go after their sorceress." Setzer smiled. "Don't worry, we're got the perfect distraction." Julia smiled again, and then turned away. Inhaling, she lifted her right arm into the air.  
  
A sharp pain exploded in Rinoa's chest. Gasping in shock, she slipped from Squall's hold and fell to her knees on the ground. Squall turned.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"I'm fine…what the!" A column of light shot up, trapping Rinoa in its grip. On her back, her wings appeared, sending feathers flying everywhere. "Squall!"  
  
"Hang on!" Squall tried to grab her, but was sent flying back by an electrical shock. Rinoa's eyes widened as she started to float up into the air.  
  
"Squall, help me!" The light flashed, so brightly that Squall had to cover his eyes. When it faded, Rinoa was gone. "Rinoa!"  
  
  
  
In Another World…  
  
"Kiiyaa!" Raine said as she sliced at a Thrustaevis. Behind her, Sabin punched a Geezard, knocking it aside.  
  
"This isn't good!" Celes said. Raine risked a glance down the path.  
  
"I wanna go back and help…but the exam!" she thought.  
  
Squall and Zell ran into the center of the city.  
  
"We need to get the students out of here! It's not safe!" Zell said.  
  
"They're not going to move. To them, this is probably part of the exam!" Squall said.  
  
"The exam ended the second the command center got attacked!" Xu said, running up to them.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said.  
  
"She's fine. We got her out of there the second it started. It seems like they're after her!"  
  
"Raine." Zell said. Squall blanched and went pale.  
  
"She's on the mountain path! And they just reported that the enemy's moving up there!" Xu cried. Squall turned and started to run.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"See if you can get her squad on the radio and tell her to take off her bangle!" Squall yelled.  
  
"Blizzaga!" Celes screamed. Several soldiers stopped, frozen solid.  
  
"This is definitely not good!" Sabin said. Tifa backed up against the wall, two soldiers in front of her.  
  
"Eat this!" Her nunchaku flashed. One soldier was knocked into the bushes, the other thrown to the ground.  
  
"Raine, we need to get out of here! They probably need us down in the city!" Sabin grunted, hurling one soldier over his back.  
  
"We can't just leave our posts! What about the exam?" Celes said. Raine bit her lips worriedly. Behind her, a soldier raised his sword.  
  
"Raine, look out!"  
  
"Huh? Ahh!"  
  
BANG. The soldier dropped his sword, grabbing his shoulder. Raine recovered, grabbed her Revolver, and knocked the man unconscious.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"You alright?" Squall yelled, running forward.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What was that explosion?" Tifa asked.  
  
"The enemy attacked the command center."  
  
"Mom!" Raine said. She grabbed her father. "Is Mom…"  
  
"Your mother's fine. She's at the transport. Which is where all of you need to go!"  
  
"But the exam…"  
  
"The exam's over! It ended the minute we got attacked!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out of here! And Raine, get rid of the bangle!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Raine said, yanking the bangle off her arm. Immediately, she felt her power return within her. "C'mon, guys!" Squall watched as they ran down the path to Dollet.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Rinoa blinked. One minute she was with Squall, the next minute she was on the Quad.  
  
"What the…" She looked around. "What the heck happened?" Screams had her whirling around.  
  
"HELP!" Not hesitating, Rinoa jumped into the air, wings outstretched. Quickly, she flew over to the source of the screams.  
  
Julia looked on as the CRX719, one of Galbadia's newest machines, let loose a round of bullet fire. The giant robot looked like a crab, but was very deadly. Students scattered as it stomped towards the front gate.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She thought. On her back, a pair of black wings appeared. Floating into the air, she aimed an energy ball and fired it at the front gate. Just as she was about to release another one, a figure caught her eye.  
  
"And here comes little sister to the rescue now." She quickly vanished into thin air as Rinoa came into view.  
  
Rinoa flew over the front gate and landed in front of the monster.  
  
"What the heck…it looks like some giant metal crab!" Her arrival had the CRX719 turning around, focusing its red eye on her. "Ohoh!" She jumped out of the way just in time as a claw stuck the spot where she had been. Turning around, she threw out an arm.  
  
"Thundaga!" A bolt of lighting struck the CRX719, causing it to stumble sideways. As it tried to regroup, Rinoa hit it again with another Thundaga spell.  
  
Squall burst out of the elevator.  
  
"Nida! Where's…"  
  
"She's at the front gate! Some monster appeared out of nowhere and she's fighting it!"  
  
"How long until we can get out of here?"  
  
"15 minutes, tops!" Squall dashed down the stairs.  
  
Rinoa bit her lips. The CRX719 was still storming around, and none of the Thunder spells she had cast had even put a dent in it.  
  
"This isn't working!" Julia reappeared high in the air, looking down on the scene.  
  
"Perfect. I have you right where I want." Tilting her head to the side, her eyes began to glow red as she slowly started to drift downwards.  
  
  
  
In Another World…  
  
"Ahhh!!" A searing pain exploded in Rinoa's chest, causing her to lose balance and fall to the floor.  
  
"Commander?" Rinoa couldn't reply. Every breath she took resulted in stabbing pains in her chest. It felt as if claws had been dug into her heart and twisted.  
  
Raine doubled over, and then fell to her hands and knees.  
  
"Raine?" Tifa said.  
  
"I…Mom…I gotta get to Mom!" Sabin and Celes took her both by the arms and helped her up.  
  
"Raine?"  
  
"Something's wrong…we gotta go back now!"  
  
"The beach's not too far now! Just hold on until we get there!" Tifa moved to support Raine, putting an arm around her waist. Fear hit her as she noticed how pale her friend had become.  
  
"Just hold on, Raine!"  
  
In the present…  
  
"Uhh…" Rinoa blinked as she tried to recover. The CRX719 had deflected her last Thunder spell and blown it back at her. The blast had thrown her across the area and into the wall.  
  
"That's going to bruise in the morning…" As she tried to get up, the monster loomed over her. Then, it suddenly flew to the side, and landed on its back.  
  
"Rinoa!" You alright?!" Squall yelled, swinging down Lionheart. As he ran forward, the CRX719 got itself back up.  
  
"Watch out!" Rinoa screamed. As Squall turned, and raised Lionheart to defend himself…  
  
A massive blast of energy came out of nowhere and struck the CRX719, completely vaporizing it. Squall threw himself over Rinoa, shielding her with his body.  
  
"Well, well. Long time no see." Squall and Rinoa pulled apart and looked up. Julia stood in the center, a smug smile on her face and her wings on her back.  
  
"What the…" Squall looked at Rinoa, then at Julia. Both women could pass as identical doubles of the other.  
  
"Hey! You two…what the…" Zell, Quistis and Xu all ran out at the same time, and stopped cold in their tracks. Julia smiled.  
  
"Hello, little sister." 


	10. Requim for a Angel

Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
In Another World…  
  
Squall hit the switch, and the hatch started to close. The Dollet military had arrived in the nick of time, and helped the SeeDs drive out the mysterious enemy that had attacked them.  
  
"You wanna explain what just happened?" Zell asked. Squall shook his head.  
  
"I have no clue. How are…" Selphie appeared.  
  
"They're both doing fine. Rinoa's just about recovered from whatever hit her, and Raine's back to normal." She frowned. "But I thought Raine had that bangle on. How come it was off?"  
  
"I had her take it off when I met them at the communication tower. It was hard enough getting up there, and having the bangle off would make it much easier for her and the others to get to the beach faster." Squall replied.  
  
"That would explain the reason why she nearly collapsed on the way here." Selphie said. Rinoa appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Ooohh…"  
  
"Baby? What are you doing up? You should be lying down!" Squall scolded as he crossed over to Rinoa, who smiled shakily.  
  
"I'm fine, darling. Really. How's Raine?"  
  
"She's fine. You should get some rest."  
  
"Stop babying me! Jeez! You're worse now than when I was pregnant with Raine!" Rinoa said, exasperated. Squall frowned. Rinoa's face was pale, and her eyes were still a bit on the glassy side.  
  
"I am so tempted to take you to Odine right now, even if I have to petrify you!" he said. "I thought you were getting better!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Not if you're collapsing every five seconds!"  
  
"Like…"  
  
"Ok! Everybody calm down! Everything's alright, we're all alive…"  
  
"Zell, shut up!" Rinoa and Squall yelled at the same time.  
  
"Ok, shutting up." Zell said, hands raised. Rinoa blew out a breath.  
  
"Time to negotiate." She thought. "Squall. In case you haven't noticed, this is the first real attack I've had in quite a while." Squall started to open his mouth to speak, but Rinoa held up a hand.  
  
"Let me finish. I can see you're still worried about me, so how's this. After we get everything settled with what happened today, you can take me to Esthar. I won't complain, and I won't argue."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"No."  
  
"No death threats at me, or Odine, no shocking people, no disappearing acts?"  
  
"None whatsoever." "We're not going to make it up there right now anyway, so I just bought myself a little more time to figure out what's wrong with me!" Rinoa added mentally to herself.  
  
"Good." Squall said.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Rinoa slowly got up, shocked by what she saw in front of her. It was as if she was looking in a mirror, but this time her reflection had come to life.  
  
"Little sister?" Squall said, interrupting her thoughts. "Rinoa doesn't have a sister!" The edges of Julia's mouth curled slowly upwards into a horrible smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Squall." At this, Squall's eyes narrowed, and he pulled out Lionheart.  
  
"Squall…" Rinoa said.  
  
"Get back and stay behind me." Squall said. Julia threw back her head and let lose a high, shrieking laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha! Oh, how quaint, I had forgotten! Hahaha! Protect the sorceress at all times, even if it costs you your life! The code of the Sorceress Knight! Hahaha!"  
  
"Squall…I'm getting some really bad feelings from her." Rinoa said.  
  
Julia stopped laughing and faced them.  
  
"I'd like to continue this family reunion, but unfortunately, I have plans. And they don't involve you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, now they do!" Zell roared, launching himself forward at Julia. She barely blinked, and a shield appeared around her, knocking Zell backwards.  
  
"Zell!" Quistis yelled. As she started to cross her arms, Julia turned to her.  
  
"Don't interfere!" Quistis and Xu were lifted up and thrown back into the Garden, leaving only Rinoa, Squall, and the unconscious Zell.  
  
"Oh oh. This is going to be good." Squall said. Julia turned back to face him.  
  
"Now it's your turn."  
  
"Squall. The bomb." Rinoa said suddenly. Squall put his hand to his back pocket.  
  
"I've still got the remote."  
  
"If you're gonna detonate it, you better do it soon! We're moving, if you haven't noticed!"  
  
"Energy Bomber!" Julia screamed, throwing a ball of light at them.  
  
"Get down!" Squall pushed Rinoa down and, dodging the ball, lunged at Julia. He raised Lionheart over his head and brought it down towards her. Smirking, Julia raised her arm and blocked the blade harmlessly.  
  
"My turn. Hah!" Her hair flew up, and several beams of light struck Squall away from her."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa screamed. Incised, she raised her hand and a beam of light appeared. "Leave him alone!" She threw the beam at Julia, knocking her backwards. "You want a fight, you pick on me! Not Squall, not any of my friends. You fight me! You got that, witch?!"  
  
"Look at who's calling who a witch! You, of all people!" Julia said, recovering.  
  
"I consider myself extremely lucky. I've been blessed!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Blessed? With that curse upon you? Destined to be scorned, rejected, unloved?"  
  
"You wouldn't know what I've been through. And you would never understand!" Rinoa screamed, releasing a Firaga spell. Julia managed to avoid the blast, moving to the side. Several feet away, Squall blinked as he slowly got up.  
  
"Uhh…ow. Rinoa!" He pulled himself up quickly. In front of him, Rinoa was defending herself against Julia's attacks. Black and white feathers flew as the two sorceresses fought each other. "I gotta help her!" As he stood up, Julia whirled around.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa screamed, jumping in front of him. Julia let lose a powerful magic blast that would have killed them had it not been for Rinoa's shield. As the light faded away, Rinoa slumped to the ground.  
  
"Uhh…"  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
"Squall, she's too strong…I don't know if I can hold her off for much longer…" Rinoa gasped.  
  
"That's it." Squall took the detonator out of his pocket. "Hey!" Getting up, he faced Julia, who frowned.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You look like a smart woman. Figure it out." Keeping his eyes on Julia, he opened his right hand, revealing the detonator. Julia's eyes widened.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would." Squall pressed the button. There was silence, and then a massive flash of light shot up from the Centra ruins as an explosion rent the silence. Squall threw himself over Rinoa, shielding her with his body.  
  
"Whoa!" Nida said. Grabbing a pair of binoculars, he aimed them out at the horizon. A shockwave from the explosion was headed straight for the Garden.  
  
"Oh my…" He grabbed the radio. "Everyone, this is Nida! Get down now!"  
  
The ground bucked and rolled beneath Squall and Rinoa as the shockwave hit the Garden. Pieces of wall, roofing, and other debris fell around them as a result of all the magical power released. Squall tightened his grip as Rinoa curled into a ball beneath him. The shaking continued for several more minutes, and then stopped.  
  
"Agghh…" The sound of a groan had the two of them pulling apart. Julia lay on the ground, an eerie blue-black light surrounding her.  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked.  
  
"She's losing her powers! Squall, the bomb worked!" Another moan from Julia had them both looking at her.  
  
"Can you inherit them?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Rinoa got up, still unsteady. "Give me a hand here." Squall started at that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't just let her suffer. If we get her to the Infirmary, I can slow the process down." Squall narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She can't do anything?" None of them noticed Julia suddenly opening her eyes, and then closing them again.  
  
"No." Squall hesitated. Then he picked up Lionheart, and hooked it onto his belt.  
  
"Hang on." Together, they both walked over to Julia. As they started to turn her over, Julia's eyes popped open.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"Ahh!" Julia grabbed Rinoa by the neck.  
  
"You're going to pay dearly, little sister."  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Squall snarled, karate-chopping Julia on the back of the neck. She released her grip, and Rinoa fell down, gasping for air. Whirling, Julia focused her fury on Squall. Her powers were slipping away, and she needed a fresh source. Now.  
  
"I'll kill you first, brother-in-law!" Squall gasped as he was caught up in a powerful grip. He beat at Julia with his fists, but in vain. Lionheart clattered to the ground, forgotten.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be with you soon enough." Squall's eyes slowly started to glaze over as his air was cut off. Behind Julia, Rinoa grabbed the Lionheart.  
  
"Yaahhhh!!!" Swinging with all her might, she aimed the blade at Julia's unprotected back. Julia screamed with pain as the sword cut deep into her side. Releasing her grip on Squall, she turned on Rinoa, who stepped backwards, dropping the Gunblade.  
  
"You little…agh!" She fell as Squall kicked her in the side. Her right hand metamorphosed into a claw as she whirled to face him. Raising it, she brought it down towards his heart.  
  
"NO!" Rinoa leapt at Julia. Her cry of fury seemed to echo in Squall's ears, and he watched in horror as Julia suddenly turned around and hit Rinoa instead. She staggered, and as Squall struggled to get up, she gripped Rinoa by the throat and squeezed.  
  
"Ugh…" Rinoa's eyes slowly started to glaze over. The blue-black light that had surrounded Julia disappeared, only to be replaced by a light blue one instead. The light started to fade as Julia drained her of her sorceress powers. A maniacal laugh came from the other woman as Rinoa slowly slumped, all the muscles in her body going limp. Vaguely, she could hear Squall scream her name as her body hit the ground. Darkness closed in around her, and she felt herself slipping away.  
  
Her last thought was "Squall."  
  
Then nothing.  
  
In Another World…  
  
Rinoa's eyes narrowed. A sharp pain had suddenly hit her in the chest, and then had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
"Ow…" she thought.  
  
"Everything ok?" Xu asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rinoa said, absentmindly rubbing her chest.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
In the present…  
  
Quistis blinked. Wincing, she sat up. She was in the Infirmary, Xu lying in a bed next to hers, still unconscious.  
  
"Ooohh…"  
  
"Stay still." Dr Kadowaki said, coming in. "You're alright, just a nasty bump to the head."  
  
"Xu?"  
  
"Concussion. It's a mild one, however. What the heck happened?"  
  
"That woman…"  
  
"Doctor!!" Doctor Kadowaki bolted out of the cubicle, Quistis hot on her heels. Then they stopped in their tracks, gasping in shock at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Oh my…Squall!" Squall stood in the doorway, bruised, battered, and bloody, holding a limp Rinoa in his arms. Wordlessly, he brushed past a medic, and placed her on a bed.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Andrew, take care of Squall!" Dr Kadowaki snapped.  
  
"No. I'm fine!" Squall struggled as the medic grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Quistis, go with him. Keep him calm while I work on Rinoa!" Dr Kadowaki said, grabbing a stethoscope. All Squall could do was allow himself to be pulled away by the medic and Quistis into an examining room.  
  
"Squall, what happened?" Quistis said. Dully, Squall took off his jacket, not even responding when the medic started to clean his wounds.  
  
"He's in shock!" Quistis thought. "What the…what happened?!" Before she could speak, a girl burst in.  
  
"Andrew! We need the oxygen tank now!"  
  
"What's happening?" Andrew grabbed the tank and ran out of the room with the girl. Squall raised his head and looked out the window. His eyes widened, and then he jumped off the table.  
  
"What?" Quistis asked. Following his gaze, she saw a swarm of medics surrounding the bed where Rinoa lay. One held up her head and quickly put on the oxygen mask, while Dr. Kadowaki slipped a needle into Rinoa's left arm. "Oh no…Squall, no!" Moving quickly, she blocked Squall from bolting out of the room.  
  
"Rinoa! Quistis, let go!"  
  
"No, you can't do anything!"  
  
"I should be lying there, not her! Let go of me! Rinoa!" Squall screamed.  
  
"Squall, no!" It took all of Quistis's strength to drag Squall away from the door. "Squall, stop! Please!" Squall struggled for a few more minutes, and then he went limp. Quistis led him back to the table.  
  
"Stay here. I'll go see how she's doing." She went outside. Seeing her, Dr. Kadowaki pulled away and walked over.  
  
"Doctor?" Kadowaki shook her head.  
  
"She's in very bad shape. I can't tell right now, but it looks like she was stripped completely of her sorceress powers." Quistis gasped in horror. "How's Squall doing?"  
  
"Bad. I think he's in shock." Quistis said, her voice barely above a whisper. Dr. Kadowaki sighed.  
  
"I don't know how he's going to take it when I tell him what else is wrong."  
  
"There's more?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Rinoa's pulse is weak, and so is her heart rate. When we tried to stabilize her, she went into magi-shock. She's on the O2 tank now, and we've got a drip bag of Diploriven going into her, but that's only a temporally solution."  
  
"Irvine and Selphie should be coming back with the Ragarnok soon. If we got her to Esthar, would it help any?"  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"Doctor? They need you out at the Front Gate."  
  
"Alright, I'm leaving now." Dr. Kadowaki said. She hurried out.  
  
He was in a world of hurt. Every breath he took seemed to stab daggers into his chest.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Uugghh…"  
  
"He's still out of it."  
  
"I can't blame him."  
  
"Wait. His eyelids are twitching."  
  
"He's coming around!" Zell opened his eyes to see two medics looking down at him.  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"Yes, Instructor, but I don't think…"  
  
"Quistis? What happened?" Zell croaked. "The last thing I remember is us facing off against that woman and…" The look on his best friend's face had him stopping cold.  
  
"Zell…its Rinoa. She's…she's in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Squall…?"  
  
"They're treating him now. He doesn't know how bad it is yet." Zell sat up gingerly.  
  
"Is she gonna…" Quistis shook her head.  
  
"Honestly…I don't know. Squall isn't doing so well now."  
  
Squall was on his last nerve. He was nearly sick with fear over Rinoa, and every time he tried to get out of the room, somebody would come and block him.  
  
"Rinoa…what happened to Rinoa?" Questions flew in his mind, back and forth like tennis balls. Finally, unable to bear the suspense any longer, he bolted outside, nearly barreling over a medic in the process.  
  
"Quistis! Dr. Kadowaki! Where are you?" He poked his head in every room, every cubicle, until finally he walked into Zell's room. Quistis, Zell, and Dr. Kadowaki's heads shot up.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Where's Rinoa? Why won't you tell me what's wrong with her?" Squall demanded. The looks on Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis's faces stopped him. Dread swept through him.  
  
"No. NO!"  
  
"Squall…" Quistis said, her heart breaking for her "little brother."  
  
"Rinoa's…Rinoa's in a bad state of magi-shock. Her powers have been totally stripped from her, and she's barely hanging on enough as it is." Dr. Kadowaki said gently. Squall shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"No. You're lying. She's fine."  
  
"No Squall, she's not."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING! RINOA'S FINE!" Squall screamed. Quistis tried to reach out and grab him, but he knocked her hand away. He shook his head violently.  
  
"No…no!"  
  
"When the Ragarnok arrives, we're going to have her flown out to Esthar. Squall, I'm praying that I'm wrong, that Odine will find something different and Rinoa'll be fine." Dr. Kadowaki said, trying to give Squall some hope. Deep down, she didn't believe it, but the pain and anguish on Squall's face ripped into her and she couldn't bear it. Squall shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"No no…this is a nightmare. A bad dream. She's fine. She's alive! I got to believe that!" Unbidden, the memory of Julia turning and attacking Rinoa rose to the front of his mind.  
  
"I didn't protect her! I promised I'd protect her and all I did was just watch!" Tears started to run down his face, and he ran out of the room.  
  
In Another World, several hours later…  
  
Rinoa sighed as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Fragments of the de-briefing meeting her, Squall, and the other SeeDs had when they got back to Balamb Garden ran through her mind.  
  
"They were after Rinoa?" Quistis asked. Squall nodded.  
  
"We were fortunate that the Dollet military arrived when it did. If they hadn't, we would have been in more trouble than we were already in."  
  
"This is not good. I just had a long talk with the head of Galbadia Garden. Apparently, there's a small faction of soldiers being lead by a former general of the G-Army."  
  
"Oh brother." Zell said.  
  
"Gets worse. Their main goal right now is to try and recruit as much people as possible for their cause. And we've never been able to completely break apart that militant group that caused problems 17 years ago."  
  
"They're still around?" Rinoa said in disbelief. 17 years ago, some of the remaining generals and soldiers from the G-Army had gotten together and formed a small, yet powerful force. Their plan was to destroy the Gardens and SeeDs and gain control of Gaia. Rinoa was in the final month of her pregnancy at that time, and gave birth to Raine shortly after the group first made its presence known. What should have been an joyous occasion for her and her husband soon turned to fear as all four of the Gardens were attacked right after Raine's birth. The militants demanded that the SeeDs give over both Rinoa and the newborn Raine to them. Afraid for his wife and daughter's safety, Squall sent them to Esthar Garden until the mess could be straightened out. The newly built Garden was no haven; as two days into their stay Rinoa and Raine were kidnapped. The Estharian SeeDs were able to get Rinoa back, but not Raine. Then, something odd happened. Four hours after they had gotten Rinoa back, the SeeDs received a message that the kidnappers were heading for FH via the old train station. When they arrived there, a small mystery awaited them. They found Raine neatly wrapped up in blankets, sleeping peacefully in an abandoned car. Around her, the unconscious figures of her kidnappers lay sprawled at various locations. A note pinned to Raine's blankets simply asked that she be returned to her mother, Rinoa Leonhart. The handwriting was never identified, and when interrogated, the kidnappers could not remember a thing that had happened when they had arrived at the train station. There was also one final puzzle. On the door on the car Raine was found in, there were several deep gashes that were an exact match for slashes created by a Gunblade. Squall and Rinoa really weren't checking very much at that time, as both were grateful that nothing bad had happened to their daughter. But their curiosity was soon aroused when the person who saved Raine could not be found. The mystery was never solved, and every day, Squall and Rinoa were grateful that they still had their daughter.  
  
"They can't do anything, can they?" Irvine asked, jolting Rinoa out of her reverie.  
  
"No, I don't think so. We've got to get rid of this problem before it becomes any worse." Quistis said.  
  
"What about the exam?" Xu asked. Quistis grinned crookedly.  
  
"I have the scores right here…"  
  
"No!" Rinoa said, clapping her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear!"  
  
"I do!" Squall said. "Ommphh!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Raine did very well, particularly in the magical section." Quistis said, flipping through papers.  
  
"Someone complained, didn't they?" Rinoa asked. Quistis nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as Headmaster…"  
  
"It's alright." Rinoa said.  
  
"As things stand now, we need to get in contact with the other Gardens and let them know what's going on." Squall said.  
  
"Selphie and I will take care of that." Irvine said. He raised his eyebrow. "Don't you have a little business to take care with your wifey?" This resulted in him getting an extremely hard blow to the head from Rinoa.  
  
"Owwww!"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Irvine." Squall said, grinning. He turned to Rinoa. "You're not backing out on me now, are you?"  
  
"No…" Rinoa muttered. Quistis cocked her head.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"Nothing." Rinoa said.  
  
"Rinoa had a little…spell during the exam, so she's going to see Odine." Squall said. "With NO nonsense."  
  
"I thought you were alright." Quistis said.  
  
"I am!" Then, after Squall sent her a glare, she added, "But it doesn't hurt to check."  
  
"Check? Yeah right. Odine'll have me hooked up to so many machines, wires and tubes it won't be funny!" Rinoa thought, looking at herself in the mirror. "But, I can't complain. Best for me to do this now and get it over with!" With that thought in mind, she headed outside and to the elevator.  
  
Raine sighed.  
  
"You ok?" Celes asked.  
  
"No…I've had this funny feeling all day. Like something's about to go horribly wrong."  
  
"It's probably leftover exam nerves." I.J. said.  
  
"Maybe…" Raine said. Unnoticed, on her right wrist, the gold bracelet that she wore all the time, started to emit a soft glow.  
  
Rinoa got on the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. Sighing, she rolled her neck to try and relieve some of the tension. Then…  
  
"Uhh!" A crippling pain hit her. She fell to her knees, chills running throughout her entire body.  
  
"What…what…what is this? What's wrong with me?" Images flashed through her mind. Pictures of Julia, the younger Squall and Rinoa all flew by at the speed of light. And then…  
  
"Haha…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello, sister."  
  
"You!"  
  
"What, no hug?"  
  
"How could you? You killed Father! All those innocent people! Why?"  
  
"It's all about power, little sis. All about power."  
  
The chills came faster and faster, in waves. Rinoa shook violently, her arms wrapped around herself as if to ward off the cold. In her mind, darkness surrounded her. Then, the ground beneath her feat disappeared, and she fell straight down, deep into the heart of the darkness.  
  
Quistis picked up a folder and walked out of her office.  
  
"I need to talk to Squall before he leaves for Esthar." She thought. Being Headmaster of a Garden involved so many pesky details, but she loved every minute of it. As she headed towards Squall's office, she glanced towards the elevator as it opened. The folder dropped to the floor, forgotten.  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
In the present…  
  
Squall had wandered around aimlessly for several hours, not seeing, not hearing anything. Eventually, he ended up in front of Rinoa's bedroom, staring at her door. As he walked in, memories assaulted him.  
  
Rinoa sitting at her desk, books piled on top of one another, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she read. The case where she kept her Shooting Star and her other Pinwheels. A sketchpad, left carelessly open, pencil on top.  
  
Squall threw himself down onto Rinoa's bed; despair engulfing him. Closing his eyes, he pulled one of her pillows towards him and inhaled deeply.  
  
"No…she's alright. This is just a nightmare. I'm gonna wake up and she'll be in front of me…" He clutched the pillow even tighter. "This is just a bad dream…" His eyes closed, as weariness took the place of shock and his brain shut down.  
  
Squall blinked. One minute he had been lying down in Rinoa's room, the next minute he had found himself standing in the Cafeteria in Balamb Garden.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"Hey!" A voice, high, youthful, and female, had him turning around.  
  
"Get 'm!" A dark-haired boy burst out of a doorway. Squall watched as he rounded the corner and vanished.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"That way!" Two girls appeared, one holding a pair of giant nunchaku, the other holding a whip.  
  
"I'll kill him." The first one said.  
  
"Whoa…" Squall thought.  
  
"I get first crack!" The tone, and the voice had Squall whirling around. A brown-haired girl appeared out of nowhere, dressed in black pants, a black jacket, and a white shirt. Her blue eyes held traces of annoyance as she walked towards Squall, who blinked.  
  
"Huh?" His vision began to blur. "What the…" The girl's face started to fade in and out, like a bad T.V. reception. Squall closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. When he opened them again, the girl and her friends had vanished. He was now standing in the garden outside the orphanage, dressed in his SeeD uniform and facing a woman dressed in white.  
  
"What?" The woman turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, then winked. Squall gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Rinoa!" Rinoa turned fully to face him, smiling. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, and she wore a sleeveless white ball gown. Griever shone around her neck as she opened her arms to him. Joy and relief flooded through Squall. He rushed forward and took her into his arms. As he felt her head on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her forehead.  
  
"I thought you'd never open your eyes again…" he murmured. Rinoa pulled away from him, her hands on his shoulders. Squall looked down at her.  
  
"What?" Rinoa's eyes darkened. As she opened her mouth to speak, her body suddenly stiffened.  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall said. The sudden feeling of moisture on his fingers had him lifting his hand from off of Rinoa's back. Fear washed over him as he stared at his fingers. Blood slowly dripped off of them.  
  
"Rinoa!" Rinoa's eyes blinked as she slumped into Squall's arms. Squall grabbed her as she slowly sank to the ground. Desperately, Squall looked around for some sort of help, but saw nothing. He looked back down at Rinoa.  
  
"Hold on. Please, just hold on!" he begged her. Rinoa looked at him, as if she were trying to tell him something. Her hand reached up to stroke his hair weakly. Squall glanced around desperately again.  
  
"Please! Somebody help me!" he cried. Cradling Rinoa, he looked around again. His eyes landed on a woman standing several feet in front of them. She hadn't been there before, but at that point, all Squall could think about was Rinoa.  
  
"Please. Help me!" He begged her. The woman simply stared at him. Then she slowly stretched out a hand. All of a sudden, Rinoa's eyes widened, and her body stiffened. She started to gasp, her breath wheezing in and out.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall cried. Rinoa reached a hand towards his face, her chest heaving as she tried to draw in oxygen. Her eyes were desperate as she reached towards him.  
  
"Rinoa!! No!" Squall screamed. He jolted straight up, drenched in a cold sweat. His heart raced as he tried to calm himself, but the fear still gripped him. He got up and raced out of the room.  
  
Dr Kadowaki blew out a breath. Rubbing the back of her neck, she got up from her seat. As she started to turn off the light, something caught her eye. Moving into Rinoa's cubical, she sighed. Squall was asleep in a chair next to Rinoa. His head lay on the bed, and one of his hands clutched her own.  
  
"God, let Rinoa be alright. Please. Not just for her sake, but for his." She thought. Turning off the light, she left the Infirmary.  
  
In Another World…  
  
Squall ran his hands over his face. The past several hours had been like a nightmare.  
  
"Here man, have this." Zell said, passing him a cup of coffee. Squall didn't say anything, just ran a hand over the rim.  
  
"How's Raine?"  
  
"Asleep." Zell eyed his friend.  
  
"She wouldn't want you to be like this." Squall closed his eyes. Several doors down, his other half and lover lay in a coma, and he didn't know why.  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to feel like?" he said. Zell sighed. On her way to get Squall, Rinoa had collapsed in the elevator. Squall and Quistis rushed her to the Infirmary, but were too late. For reasons unknown, Rinoa had slipped into a coma, and there was nothing that the doctors could do to revive her.  
  
"I'm worried about Raine right now." Squall said.  
  
"You think she might pull something?" Zell asked. Squall shrugged.  
  
"In her current frame of mind, yes. She's almost like Rinoa when it…" His voice cracked, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. "When it comes to matters like this." Zell put a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"Rinoa'll be alright. I know it." All Squall could do was nod in response.  
  
Raine couldn't sleep. Getting up, she took her robe off its hook and put on slippers. Noiselessly, she walked out of her room and headed for the door. Once outside, she glanced around to make sure nobody was following her, and then headed for the Infirmary.  
  
The steady, rhythmic sound of a machine beeping greeted Raine as she slipped into her mother's room. Rinoa lay in the hospital bed, still and unmoving. Next to her, a heart monitor kept track of her heart rate, that was the source of the beeps. Raine sat down in an empty chair and took off her robe and slippers. Getting into the bed, she curled up next to her mother, putting one of Rinoa's arms around her.  
  
"Mama…" she thought. As her eyes closed, silent tears started to run down her cheeks. 


	11. Saving Raine

Chapter Eleven  
  
1.1.1.1 In Another World…  
  
The blond-haired stranger walked up the road to Balamb Garden.  
  
"Haha…still looks the same." His lips twisted into a grin as he gave the Garden a once-over. It had been his home once, until circumstances had forced him out. He could have returned if he had wanted to, but had chosen not to do so.  
  
"I only wish I was coming up here under better circumstances." His eyes narrowed as a memory came up.  
  
"You need to go to Balamb Garden. Now." The man's head whipped up as a woman entered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Rinoa's in a coma. Now and in the past." The man started at this.  
  
"What? How…"  
  
"I don't know. What we need to do now is to make sure nobody tries anything stupid." The woman marched forward, throwing up her right hand. A blue, red, and gold rod appeared in her hand, richly decorated with tassels and a S-shaped design crowned the top.  
  
"You already know about the attack on the SeeD candidate exam yesterday." A portal appeared in the air, showing Balamb Garden in its center.  
  
"Yes…" The man said, apparently still reeling from the announcement of Rinoa being in a coma.  
  
"I haven't been able to find any trace of the group that caused the attack, which means that they might pull off something soon." Turning around, she glared at him.  
  
"Are you even listening?"  
  
"Huh?" The man blinked, and then sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Selene."  
  
"Now he calls me by my first name." The woman remarked. Her eyes gentled as she looked at the man.  
  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." The man shook his head.  
  
"No. I want to. I chose to do this a long time ago, remember?"  
  
"Then you'd better get a move on." Selene said, twirling her staff in the air, and aiming it at the portal. As the memory faded, the man blinked.  
  
"I don't have time to be standing around here daydreaming. I'd better get to Garden, and fast!"  
  
"Raine."  
  
"Mama…"  
  
"Raine…" Raine slowly opened her eyes. Squall was in front of her, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Honey, it's time to get up." Raine sat up.  
  
"Ooohhh…" She looked at Rinoa. "Any change?"  
  
"No." Squall eyed his daughter as she rubbed her face. "I nearly had a heart attack when I walked in your room this morning and you weren't in your bed."  
  
"I'm sorry…I just wanted to be with Mom…" Raine mumbled. Squall ran a hand over her hair.  
  
"It's ok. " Raine nodded silently. Squall turned to walk out, then turned around.  
  
"There's a change of clothes for you on the chair. Get dressed, then go grab some breakfast." Raine nodded again, then got up as Squall walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Selphie sighed as she ran a check on the Ragarnok's controls. The  
  
Garden now was stationed outside of Edea's House, with the spaceship parked alongside it. Squall had gotten in contact with Laguna, who was extremely shocked by what had happened. He immediately agreed to house the injured SeeDs and students in Esthar until things were sorted out. Selphie had the trip earlier that morning.  
  
"But what about Rinoa? She needs medical treatment badly! And Garden doesn't have the equipment she needs!" she thought.  
  
2 In Esthar…  
  
Laguna rubbed his forehead. All the injured SeeDs and students from Balamb Garden were all settled at the local hospital, but one thing was still bothering him. Finally, he leaned forward and pressed a button.  
  
"I need to speak with Dr. Kadowaki of Balamb Garden. Now."  
  
Squall gently rubbed Rinoa's hand. When he wasn't in meetings; or helping out with repairs, he was in the Infirmary, next to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry…I failed you…you almost died right in front of my eyes…" Pain squeezed his heart, and unable to bear it, he closed his eyes.  
  
"Why won't you wake up? Please, don't leave me like this again, Rinoa, please." He begged. Dr. Kadowaki appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Squall, I need to talk to you."  
  
Squall settled into a chair. Dr. Kadowaki sat in her seat, and turned the computer screen on her desk so that Squall could see it.  
  
"Hey son."  
  
"Dad! What are you…?"  
  
"Doing here? I got in contact with Kadowaki."  
  
"We think there might be a way for Rinoa to get some proper medical help, despite her condition." Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I know I told you to keep Rinoa away from here, but under the circumstances, Esthar just might be the best place for her right now."  
  
"We can't treat Rinoa properly here." Dr. Kadowaki added. "She needs special medical equipment, and I just don't have the expertise to deal with her condition."  
  
"Zhat iz why you bring her to me!" The screen split into two, with Laguna on one side, Dr. Odine on the other.  
  
"I have zee equipment zhat she needs. I trust zhat her condition has improved slightly?"  
  
"Slightly. She's still hooked up to the O2 tank. The Diploriven managed to get her stable magic-wise, but…" Odine nodded.  
  
"Get her here as quickly as possible!" His image faded.  
  
"Squall?" Laguna asked. His son sat in the chair, pale, his eyes dulled from fatigue and shock. When he looked up, there was so much pain and misery in them that Laguna felt a pang in his own heart.  
  
"Do you agree with the plan?" Squall stood up.  
  
"How fast can you do it?"  
  
"If you leave now, we should have everything ready by the time you arrive." Squall nodded and left the room.  
  
"President Laguna…" Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
"I know. I'll talk to him." Laguna replied. His image winked out.  
  
Somewhere off the coast of Galbadia…  
  
Julia hissed. Pain radiated from her side and her entire body. Although Rinoa had lost the battle, she had not gone down without a fight, and the telltale scratches, bruises, and burns on Julia served as evidence to that fact.  
  
"Ouch!" Putting a hand to her side, she felt the area where the gunblade had sliced into her. "I have to give her some credit, she was a whole lot harder than I thought. I figured she'd be a pushover!" She bit her lips. "But then she is another version of my sister. And I thought she was a pushover as well! Look at what happened to me for underestimating her!" Getting up gingerly, she walked over to the window.  
  
"But I made another mistake. I didn't know that those SeeDs had that…Lunatic Pandora set to explode. Had I known, I might have been able to prevent myself from losing that power! As it stands now, I only have the power of their sorceress. It's going to take me much longer to get my powers back. And I need them if I'm to get back to my own world!" Frustrated, she turned around and started to pace.  
  
"This planet's supposed to be the twin of mine, for crying out loud. There should be places where magic is supposed to be stored! Heck, there should be people who can use magic around, not just the military and sorceresses! Here, they use technology instead of magic! I'm no good in the technology department!" Steamed, she let lose an energy ball. It struck the counter where her crystal was, causing it to fall down and start glowing.  
  
"Huh?" Walking over, she picked up the crystal. "Odd. Now it's reacting like…" Her eyes widened as the thought hit home. "Like there's magic around! And if there's magic…" Her lips turned up into an evil smile.  
  
"There's a way for me to get home."  
  
  
  
2.1.1.1 In Another World…  
  
Squall stared at the computer screen, not comprehending what was in front of him.  
  
"I got to get my act together…" He switched off the screen and rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"I've got to think about Raine and the Garden. I don't know what that group might try next…"  
  
"Squall?" Quistis said, walking in. Squall hurriedly got up and saluted.  
  
"Headmaster."  
  
"Stop it, Squall. I came to see how you were doing." Squall sighed and dropped back down into his seat.  
  
"I'm doing fine, I guess…" Quistis sighed.  
  
"He's got enough problems as it is, and I don't want to add anything else…" Squall looked up at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis blinked, and then blew out a breath.  
  
"Squall…I just got a call from Headmaster Chere over at Galbadia Garden. She says they intercepted a transmission late last night that was apparently from the individuals responsible for the attack on the exam last night."  
  
"And?" Squall said.  
  
"And it states that one of the group's main goals is to get the sorceress." Squall blinked as the statement sunk in.  
  
"Get the sorceress? That means…"  
  
"They're after Rinoa." Quistis watched as Squall sank his head into his hands and moaned. "I've spoken to Laguna. He suggested that we have Rinoa moved to Esthar, at least until we can get this straightened out." Squall shook his head.  
  
"What else could go wrong?" All of a sudden, the Garden shook, and alarms started to blare.  
  
"What the…" Xu burst in.  
  
"We're under attack!"  
  
Raine idly played with her Revolver. She sat in the café area of the Cafeteria, watching the hustle and bustle of the Garden pass her by. Had anyone been looking at her, they would have noticed an extremely beautiful girl lazing around the time before her class began. In reality, Raine had no classes, and the medics in the Infirmary had all but booted her out, insisting that she get some fresh air, she couldn't do anything just by sitting constantly next to her mother.  
  
"But they don't understand! Mama and I…" A tear fell down her cheek, and she hurriedly wiped it away with the back of her glove.  
  
"I've got to be strong. I can't fall apart. Not like this!" A sudden rumble had her jolting out of her seat, Gunblade in hand.  
  
"The Garden's under attack!" A student screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"All students report to the second floor classrooms immediately! SeeDs assemble at the Quad and await further instructions!" Announcements blared out over the P.A. system as people tried to get themselves organized.  
  
The Garden shook again with the force of another explosion. Swarms of soldiers flooded the hallways, fighting SeeDs and students alike. Celes twirled her whip and struck out, lashing a solider that was coming too close to her.  
  
"Where did these guys come from?" Tifa yelled, casting a Thundara spell. Her brother quickly joined the fray by shooting at a group of soldiers.  
  
"Beats me. Right now, I'm more worried about staying alive!" He said.  
  
Raine ran down the hall, hacking, slicing, and slashing any enemy that got in her way. Over the chaos, she heard Xu's voice on the P.A. system.  
  
"Medical team 1A report to the bridge immediately! I repeat…"  
  
"They must have gone after the bridge!" Raine thought. Then she gasped.  
  
"Mom! Oh no, the Infirmary!" Gripped by fear, she continued her mad dash down the hallway.  
  
Squall breathed heavily. Following Xu's sudden entrance and announcement, several soldiers had broken through one of the office windows, surprising him, Quistis, and Xu. Before they could recover, the soldiers were on them, attacking viciously. Squall smashed his fist in the face of one, and kicked the other, sending him sprawling. Quistis took down her own with two quick kicks to the chest, followed by a disabling chop to the back of the neck. Xu managed to disarm the remaining one of his sword, and hit him with the flat of it, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"What's going on?" Quistis panted, trying to catch her breath. Squall suddenly straightened.  
  
"The Infirmary. They're after Rinoa!" He grabbed Lionheart and ran to the elevator.  
  
"Squall, wait!"  
  
"I'm going down. See if you can find Raine!"  
  
  
  
"Yaaahhh!" Raine screamed as she brought her Revolver down. Light flashed from the blade, blinding anyone who looked at it. Raine spun a full 360, swinging the Gunblade around, light still emanating from the blade. Soldiers fell back, either blinded or pushed back by the force of the small explosions that followed.  
  
"Raine, get out of here!" Dr. Kadowaki yelled. Soldiers had broken into the Infirmary, intent of capturing Rinoa. The medical staff had been holding them at bay with whatever weapons they had available, when Raine had appeared. The tide of the battle had quickly turned, Raine mowing down the enemy soldiers.  
  
"Not without my mother!" Raine replied.  
  
"She's fine! You need to be with the other students!" Dr. Kadowaki said, hurriedly looking over her shoulder. Several medics were quickly placing Rinoa into an auxiliary bio-stasis tube. Once the tube was sealed, the medics wheeled it towards the back room.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"Raine, you're going to have to come with us!" Dr. Kadowaki reached out to grab the teenager. Before she could take the other girl's arm, another explosion shook the ground, sending Kadowaki backwards and Raine outside, right into a group of soldiers! Before she could raise her Gunblade, it was knocked out of her hand, and a pair of arms held her roughly.  
  
"Ack! Let me go!"  
  
"Sarge! We got one! Came out of the medical bay!"  
  
"Let me go, or else I'll petrify you 'til doomsday!" Raine said, struggling.  
  
"Where's the sorceress, brat?"  
  
"Drop dead! Ahh!" Raine gasped in pain as her right arm was yanked even harder back.  
  
"Smart-mouth us, and I'll break your arm!" The soldier holding her snarled. "Now where's the sorceress?" Raine closed her eyes and shook her head. A red haze was starting to cover her vision, signaling that she was on the brink of losing control and calling one of her Limit Breaks.  
  
"Don't shut up on us now! Answer the question!" The soldier shook Raine. Her head lolled forward, and her eyes suddenly shot open.  
  
"TORANDO ZONE!!!"  
  
"She's not here." Tifa told Squall. She winced as she touched a cut on her cheek.  
  
"We barely just got in here, and then they started attacking us. Got inside too." I.J. added. He touched his sister's face. "Cure." Tifa hissed in pain as the familiar tingling started.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was sitting in the café area of the Cafeteria." Sabin said. A sudden blast rumble and blast of light had them all whirling around.  
  
"What was THAT?" Celes asked.  
  
"I'd know that light anywhere…that's one of Raine's sorceress spells!" Squall thought. "Stay here!" He snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said.  
  
Raine sized her Gunblade and turned around, just in time to block one of the remaining soldiers attacks. The rest had been taken by surprise by Raine's sudden spell, and had been thrown several feet away, unconscious.  
  
"Sorceress!" The solider snarled. Raine smiled crookedly.  
  
"Right." She kneed the solider in the torso, and then followed it up with a roundhouse kick. The man fell down, unconscious.  
  
"Ok, now would be a good time to get out of here." Raine thought. Sheathing her Gunblade, she turned and started to run for the elevator. Then…  
  
"Ow!" She put a hand to the back of her neck. Pulling it away, she stared dazedly at the orange-feathered tranquiller dart in her fingers.  
  
"Oohhh shoot. This is not good…" was her last thought was she hit the ground.  
  
Squall ran down the hallway towards the Infirmary. As he rounded the corner, his radio crackled.  
  
"Squall, are you there?" Squall grabbed the headset.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The enemy's pulling out!" At this, Squall increased his speed, yanking off the headset in a rush.  
  
"Oh God, no please, let her be there, let her be safe!" The prayer ran through Squall's mind as he burst into the Infirmary.  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki!" He rushed forward and helped the doctor up. "What happened?"  
  
"Raine…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They took Raine!" She struggled to get up. "Leave me. Go get Raine!" Squall ran out of the room.  
  
"They headed for the front gate!" Dr. Kadowaki screamed after them.  
  
Raine felt as if she were hanging precariously off a cliff by her fingers. She was over someone's shoulder, and from the feeling of it, both her hands and her feet were tied.  
  
"She out of it?"  
  
"Yeah. That stuff Enriko stole is pretty good. She'll be dreaming sweet dreams until tomorrow!"  
  
"Can't believe she's a sorceress too."  
  
"Believe it, buddy. You don't know who her parents are, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but still…"  
  
"What do my parents have to do with me being a sorceress?" Raine thought. Darkness was starting to grow in her mind, threatening to engulf her. "I can't fall asleep now! I won't be able to know where I'm going!" But already her natural defenses against drugs were starting to weaken. "I'm not tired…" Her mind shut down, and the night claimed her.  
  
The blond-haired man ran through the front gate and into the main hall.  
  
"Oh no…I'm too late!" Around him, students, SeeDs, and enemy soldiers alike lay scattered on the ground. Medical teams were moving among the injured, healing wounds and trying to clear the area. The man went unnoticed as he hurried towards the Infirmary.  
  
"RRAAAGGGHHH!"  
  
"Squall, calm down!" Nobody noticed the door suddenly opening and closing.  
  
"AAARRRGHH! First my wife, and now my daughter!"  
  
"Squall, we'll get her back! They couldn't have gotten too far. All the Gardens are on alert!" Squall couldn't take it anymore. He slid to the ground, drained.  
  
"Give me a hand." Dr. Kadowaki said to Zell and Irvine. "He needs to rest." The three helped up Squall and gently led him over to a bed.  
  
"Chill out, man, she's fine." Zell said reassuringly. "Didn't you say she takes after her mother?" His hands fisted as he thought of the pain Squall had to be going through right now. Quistis hurried in.  
  
"I just got a phone call from Balamb. Two men just bought one-way train tickets to Timber five minutes ago. The men had a girl fitting Raine's description with them." The door opened and closed again.  
  
"And?" Squall said desperately.  
  
"The teller said the girl looked alright. She was asleep when the men checked in."  
  
"Probably gave her a sedative so she wouldn't struggle." Dr. Kadowaki said.  
  
"But doesn't Raine have some sort of natural immunity to sedatives? To any drug, for that matter?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Yes." Squall said. "If you wanted to sedate her, giving her any normal anesthetic wouldn't work. It'd look like she was sleeping, but in reality, she'd still be awake."  
  
"Not necessarily." Dr Kadowaki said. She held up the tranquilizer dart and a vial.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A traq dart and a vial. They've both got traces of Activan in them. It's a very powerful sedative. Powerful enough to even render a sorceress unconscious."  
  
"How high a dosage would Raine need to knock her out?" Squall demanded.  
  
"5 ccs or higher. Either way, she'd be out like a light for at least 24-48 hours." Kadowaki replied.  
  
"She could be anyplace in 24-48 hours!" Squall exclaimed. "We need to get her back now!!" Selphie dashed in.  
  
"The next train to Timber leaves in 15 minutes. I managed to get 3 tickets." Squall swung off the bed.  
  
"I'm going." He said. Quistis nodded.  
  
"Selphie, Zell, go with him. I'll let Galbadia Garden know. With any luck, we can stop them there."  
  
2.1.2 In the underwater tunnel heading for Timber…  
  
The Sergeant eyed the sleeping girl. She hadn't made a single peep since they had managed to grab her from Balamb Garden.  
  
"I don't like this, boss. Traveling with a sorceress…"  
  
"Relax." The sergeant snarled. Turning his head, he spat. "She's in dreamland for a good day or two. You know how much she's worth?"  
  
"I say get rid of her now." This came from the man Raine had knocked out. "Forget how much she's worth. This world would be a better place without another stinking sorceress in it."  
  
"We wait for orders from the Commander. I don't like her; same as you do, but it'll be our heads if something happens! Huh?" The car shook as the train slowed down. Then the lights went out, and the car was plunged into darkness. "What the…" Another soldier stuck his head in the compartment.  
  
"We've lost power! And the train isn't moving either!"  
  
"I see that, you nitwit! Get up to the front and find out what's going on!" The solider saluted and left.  
  
"Probably just one of those freaky things, Sergeant."  
  
"Freaky thing my behind! If that girl's father catches up to us, we're as good as dead!"  
  
"Funny. If I had my way you'd be dead already."  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Ahhh!" There was a series of bangs, and then the sound of several bodies hitting the floor. When the lights came back on, nearly all the soldiers were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What the…what's going on here?" He drew his sword. "Come out and fight me like a man!" The voice chuckled.  
  
"Yeah right. You're a man. Kidnapping a helpless girl, hating her just because she's different…oh yeah. You're a sterling example of manhood."  
  
"Shut up!" The blond-haired man appeared in the corner, arms crossed. His gray coat rustled as he straightened and looked at the sergeant.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Aaagghh! Die!" The sergeant roared as he lunged towards him. Before he could even blink, the stranger had unsheathed a Gunblade. In a move so smooth that he couldn't believe it, the sergeant was hit upside the head. As he fell to the ground, his last image was looking at a pair of black boots standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm being much more merciful that how I feel like right now. Consider yourselves lucky. Squall will do a much more worse job on you." As he turned, he saw Raine, slumped in a corner. "Raine! Oh no!" Dashing over, he squatted down next to her and used his weapon to cut lose her bonds.  
  
"Raine?" Raine murmured and turned her head. The man smiled, his blue eyes gentling.  
  
"Just like 17 years ago. You were a bit smaller then. And you were awake." He ran a gentle hand over her hair.  
  
"You were screaming your lungs out. Perfectly understandable, under the conditions." He laughed. "I would have been screaming too." Gently, he picked up Raine.  
  
"Your dad's outside right now. But you can't go back to him just yet. Don't worry, I'll let him know you're safe."  
  
Squall jumped out of the car. Their train had stopped, and word had soon gotten out that the first train to Timber had lost power and was stuck in the tunnel.  
  
"Wait! Squall, you could be running into a trap!" Selphie called from behind him. She and Zell followed as Squall burst into the first train.  
  
"Raine? Raine!"  
  
"Aaahhhhh!!!" Screams rang out from the upper end of the train. Galvanized, Squall, Selphie, and Zell ran to see what was the matter. They encountered a hysterical woman, screaming and pointing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"B…B…Bodies! They're dead. They're all dead!" Zell ran into the train compartment while Selphie and Squall tried to calm the woman down.  
  
"Squall! Get in here!" Squall hurried in. Zell was crouched over the Sergeant, taking his pulse.  
  
"They're alive. Looks like somebody got the drop on them good." A sudden snarl from Squall had him whirling around. In his hands were the remnants of Raine's bonds.  
  
"She's not here." In anger, Zell punched the wall. "Darnnit! They must have gotten her out when the train stopped!" Squall walked over and took a piece of paper off the table. Looking at it, his eyes widened.  
  
"Uh…I don't think so." He said, his voice soft.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Read this." Zell took the paper from Squall's outstretched hand.  
  
Squall Leonhart-  
  
Please don't worry. Raine's safe.  
  
"What the…what the heck is this?!" Before Squall could answer, Selphie came in.  
  
"Squall…" She said. Her face was pale.  
  
"What?" Squall said.  
  
"What is it, Selph?"  
  
"I just got a call from Quistis. They said somebody just called them five minutes ago telling them where Raine is!"  
  
Raine blinked. Her world was slowly coming back into focus.  
  
"Oohhh…ouch." Around her was darkness.  
  
"What the…where am I?"  
  
"Someplace safe." Raine turned her head. A figure was standing in the shadows.  
  
"Someplace safe? Who are you? You're not one of those idiots, are you? Cuz if you are…" She trailed off as laughter filled the air.  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You. You're just like your mother when she was your age."  
  
"You know my mother?"  
  
"Your mother, your father, and all your uncles and aunts." Raine's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I can't see you. Come into the light."  
  
"I don't know if I should do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you might attack me."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because you've got reasons too."  
  
"Huh? What? Look, stop playing around and come into the light already!"  
  
"Alright." The voice sounded amused. "But remember, you asked for it." Raine watched as the figure stepped into her field of vision. A long gray cloak, blond hair, and a Gunblade were the first features she were able to pick out. Then as he fully stepped into the light she inhaled sharply.  
  
Black gloves, a red cross on one of his coatsleeves, eyes an intense blue. But the one thing that had her starting suddenly was a reddish-brown scar on his face. Instead of starting from the forehead, and going down the center, it looked as if it started from the bottom of his right eye and went upwards, stopping above his left eyebrow.  
  
"What the…I've seen him before someplace. But where?" The stranger grinned crookedly.  
  
"Come on, Raine. You're a very smart girl. Figure it out." Raine's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Blue eyes, gray coat, a scar like my father's…and a Gunblade to boot…who the heck…" The stranger looked on. When Raine's mind clicked, he smiled.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Raine screamed. "You're…you're…!"  
  
"Seifer Almasy." 


	12. Father's Enemy, Daughter's Ally

Chapter Twelve  
  
In the present…  
  
Quistis sat in the seat next to Selphie on the Ragarnok, arms crossed.  
  
"How long?" She asked.  
  
"Another hour." Selphie replied. Zell walked up to them.  
  
"I'm getting really worried about Squall, you guys."  
  
"We all are worried about Squall." Irvine said. "It's not just you alone."  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to him?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I'll go." Irvine volunteered.  
  
Squall silently sat next to the bed in his quarters. Rinoa lay still, not moving, save for her chest rising and falling as she breathed. Earlier on, before they had left, her condition had improved even more, allowing Dr. Kadowaki to take her off the O2 tank and Diploriven drip. She was still in a comatose state, however, and nothing that Kadowaki did revived her.  
  
"Squall?" Squall got up and pressed the button to unseal the door. Irvine walked in, taking off his hat as he entered.  
  
"Any…?"  
  
"No." Irvine sighed.  
  
"Listen…we're all worried about you. And we're worried about Rinoa too. It's just that…she wouldn't want you to be like this, man." He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Squall blinked, but made no movement to shrug off the gesture.  
  
"I'm going to go grab something to eat. I'll get you something as well." Squall nodded silently, and returned to his seat.  
  
In Another World, at that same second…  
  
Raine bolted to her feet, not believing what she was seeing. Seifer Almasy, her father's rival and the knight of Sorceress Ultimecia in the Second Sorceress War, stood in front of her.  
  
"I guess a "Hi Raine" doesn't exactly fit the situation, does it?" Seifer asked. Raine grabbed her Gunblade and held it in an attack position.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Didn't take her too long, once she realized who I am." Seifer thought. He started to step forward. "Raine…"  
  
"One more step and I'll gut you!" Seifer stopped. The expression on Raine's face was unreadable.  
  
"Just like her father…could never tell what he was thinking." He unsheathed Hyperion. Raine braced herself, waiting for the attack. Seifer held out the Gunblade in front of him, then threw it into the ground in front of him, point first.  
  
"What the…" Raine thought. Seifer stepped back.  
  
"Go on." He said. Never taking her eyes off of him, Raine carefully walked up and pulled out the Hyperion, holding it in her right hand, and the Revolver in her left.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Raine. I'm trying to help you." Seifer said. Raine remained silent, thinking.  
  
"The last time my parents saw this guy was when he kidnapped my mother to merge her with Sorceress Adel. Nobody's seen or heard from him since…and now he shows up right out of the blue, and saves my life! I don't get it..." She looked up at Seifer, who blinked. Those blue eyes were staring at him with the intensity of lasers.  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking…" Then he blinked in shock as Raine sheathed her Gunblade, walked up to him, and offered his weapon back.  
  
"Here." Stunned, Seifer took Hyperion and put it back under his coat.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Why? You're not going to attack me?"  
  
"My dad said once, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Because you don't know when your enemy might become your friend." Raine replied. "Plus, you saved me from those soldiers, so I owe you. You going to tell me what's going on?" Seifer stared at her. Then his head whipped around as he heard voices.  
  
"They said she'd be someplace in here!"  
  
"Raine? Raine, where are you?" Raine blinked as she heard her name being called.  
  
"That's my dad!" Seifer turned back around. Gripping her by the shoulders, he looked at her dead in the eyes.  
  
"Listen. Your dad and his friends are going to be coming through that door in a matter of minutes. Don't tell them about me. Go back to the Garden, and I'll get in touch with you."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Seifer stepped backwards. A flash of white light engulfed him, forcing Raine to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she was sitting on a bed, Gunblade by her side.  
  
"WHAT THE…?" The door burst open.  
  
"Raine!"  
  
"Dad!" Raine jumped up and into her father's arms. "Daddy!"  
  
"Oh, thank God you're alright…" Squall said, hugging his daughter feverishly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Raine said. "What happened?"  
  
"We were in the underwater tunnel between here and Balamb when the Garden got a call saying that you were here, safe and sound." Squall replied, checking for injures.  
  
"Where's here?"  
  
"The Timber Hotel, darling." Raine blinked.  
  
"Huh? What…what…"  
  
"What? What is it, Raine?" Squall asked, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"What time is it?" Zell checked his watch.  
  
"2:30. It's been a little over a hour since they kidnapped you." At this, Raine's face suddenly went pale, and she nearly swooned.  
  
"2:30?! But…but…its only 2:30?"  
  
"I think whatever they gave her hasn't completely worn off yet, Squall." Selphie said.  
  
"I agree." Squall answered. He picked his daughter up. "We're taking you to the doctor."  
  
"I don't need a doctor!" Raine protested. Ignoring his daughter, Squall walked out of the room.  
  
Seifer stifled a chuckle. The expression on Raine's face had been priceless when she had found out that only an hour and a half had gone by.  
  
"Seems like my ability to freeze time worked on her pretty well. But why didn't she come after me when she found out who I was? Squall would have punched me, Rinoa…she would've slapped me…so why didn't their daughter attack me? Just doesn't make any sense…"  
  
In the present…  
  
Laguna watched as the Ragarnok landed on the pad. Right after talking to Dr. Kadowaki and Squall, he had moved quickly, arranging for Odine and several of his assistants to head to the Airstation disguised as paramedics. Hardly anyone was around the Airstation now, so it was a perfect time for Squall and the others to sneak Rinoa into Esthar.  
  
"Before zhey left, I received another update on Sorceress Rinoa's condition. It seems she was taken off zhe O2 tank this morning." Odine said from behind him.  
  
"Can you find out what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Should not be a problem." Odine said. The Ragarnok ramp lowered, and Squall came down, holding Rinoa in his arms.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Move it, people!" Two of Odine's assistants hurried forward, wheeling a bio-tube. Taking Rinoa from Squall, they gently placed her in the tube.  
  
"Take her to the lab!" Squall made to follow the assistants, but was stopped by Laguna.  
  
"They're taking her to the lab, but they're using a different route than normal." Squall nodded. Kiros walked up.  
  
"The car is waiting. We already have rooms prepared at the Presidential Palace for you." Laguna watched as Squall got in the car.  
  
"Mr. President?"  
  
"Hmm?" He turned to see Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all standing in front of him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Squall…" Selphie said.  
  
"He's been like that ever since Rinoa got hurt…" Zell said. Laguna sighed.  
  
"We're going to have a little talk, so it'll be fine."  
  
In Deling City…  
  
"So you say that half of their force is immobilized?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It's a perfect time to strike…" Setzer mused. "Unofficially, Balamb Garden is the main headquarters of SeeD…get rid of the head, and the body's no problem."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Contact our forces at Timber. Tell them to head for the Great Salt Lake."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Phase two of your plan?" Setzer turned around to see Julia looking at him.  
  
"Apparently the attack on Balamb Garden worked much better than I thought."  
  
"Hmph." Julia said in reply.  
  
"So, what are your plans?" Setzer asked. Julia started in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You got what you wanted. And, I'm almost close to getting what I want, so, I'm assuming you're about to leave." Julia smiled.  
  
"There's something on the northern continent that…interests me. But I couldn't leave without giving you one final gift."  
  
"What?"  
  
"President Laguna Loire of Esthar."  
  
"What about him?" Setzer asked.  
  
"How much do you know about him?" Julia asked, trailing her fingers along a desk.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Then this should give you a bit of an advantage."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever noticed the similarities between him and Squall Leonhart?"  
  
"I don't follow." Setzer said.  
  
"The year Loire left for Esthar, he left something, or should I say someone, very special behind. Nine months later, she died." She turned around and faced Setzer. "During childbirth." Setzer bolted up out of his seat.  
  
"Are you saying that Laguna Loire has a child out there someplace?" He said, hardly able to believe what the older woman had just told him. Julia held up her right hand, index and middle fingers together.  
  
"Not just a child anymore." A piece of paper appeared between her fingers. She tossed it at Setzer, who turned it over. On the other side was a picture of Raine Leonhart.  
  
"Let's just say that this is something you'll be able to use in the future. To improve…relations, I should say."  
  
In Esthar…  
  
Laguna set a coffee cup in front of Squall.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks." Squall said. Picking it up, he sniffed at it suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
"Something Kiros makes up. An energy drink or something. Looks like you need it." Squall took a healthy gulp, and then gagged.  
  
"What the...accckk!" Laguna chuckled.  
  
"I know." Sitting down, he eyed his son. "How are you holding up?" Squall shook his head.  
  
"It's…its all my fault." His hands tightened around the cup. "I'm…I'm supposed to be the one in the coma now, not her!" His voice cracked. "She took a blow that was meant for me! And I just stood there and watched!" Laguna's heart tore in agony as he looked at his son.  
  
"Squall…"  
  
"It's like…it's like my heart's been ripped up and torn in two." Laguna couldn't stand it anymore. He got up out of his seat and walked over to the window.  
  
"When…when I found out your mother had died, I…I just totally lost it. This…this beautiful woman that I loved with all my heart, and she was gone. Just like that." He sighed. "I never got a chance to say good-bye. To tell her that I loved her…" Squall didn't say anything, just looked down into the coffee cup. "Squall." He moved over to his son's side. "Look at me." Squall glanced up at him. "What happened to Rinoa is not your fault. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. Right now, all that matters is finding out what's wrong with Rinoa, and how to fix it. Plus dealing with this new sorceress. So please, for her sake and yours, stop blaming yourself." Squall smiled sadly.  
  
"Okay…Dad."  
  
"Come here." Laguna said. He embraced Squall in a hug. "Everything's going to be ok, you know that?" Squall didn't say anything, just returned the hug.  
  
"Mr. President?" Laguna pulled away from Squall and faced the assistant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kiros and Ward are waiting for you outside, sir."  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I have to agree with Dr. Kadowaki. Sorceress Rinoa has been completely stripped of her powers. Zhat, and zhat alone is zhe reason she iz in zhe coma." Odine said.  
  
"Isn't there any way you can revive her?" Quistis asked. Odine shook his head.  
  
"There iz no vay."  
  
"It's all that sorceress's fault!" Everyone turned. Squall stood next to Rinoa's bed.  
  
"You want the person responsible for what's going on? It's that woman!" His hands balled into fists.  
  
"Who is she anyway?" Laguna asked.  
  
"We don't know. Galbadia found her in the ruins of Lunatic Pandora, and somehow she managed to get on Setzer's good side." Selphie said.  
  
"That's surprising. I thought that Setzer would keep clear of sorceresses, considering the fact that his father was killed by Ultimecia." Laguna replied.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't make sense. Either he's under an extremely strong spell, or…" Zell said.  
  
"Or what?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I don't know. That's just the point. What would Setzer want with a sorceress?"  
  
"Or what would the sorceress want with him." Kiros said.  
  
"Speaking of zhe sorceress, how did you manage to drain her magic?"  
  
"Odine, not now!"  
  
"No, Dad, it's alright." Squall turned to Odine. "We used regular explosives along with some of that experimental gel you let us have. When Pandora exploded…"  
  
"All zhe magic disappeared! I zee. And if that woman vaz using Pandora as a power source, it would have effected her badly. Especially if her own powers had not awakened yet."  
  
"So she needed a fresh energy source. And stripping Rinoa of her powers would give her what she needed." Laguna said.  
  
"That simple, huh?" Irvine added.  
  
"Vait a minute!"  
  
"What?" Odine was jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Zhat is it, zhat is it, zhat is it!"  
  
"What is?" Odine hurried over to the computer.  
  
"I vas vrong! Zhere may be a way to awaken Rinoa!"  
  
"There is?" What? What is it?" Squall said frantically.  
  
"Zhere is a chance zhat it might not work…uurrcckk!" Odine found himself being yanked up by the collar, feet dangling in the air.  
  
"Squall! Hey man, chill!" Irvine and Zell dashed forward.  
  
"Listen to me. And I'm only going to say this once. Tell us what you know right now, or I swear I'm going to kill you." Squall said, his voice low and menacing.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Squall, chill out!" Squall released his grip, allowing himself to be pulled back by Irvine and Zell.  
  
"Easy man." Squall yanked himself free, glaring at Odine, who was jumping up and down again.  
  
"Keep zhat manic away from me!"  
  
"Odine, SHUT UP!" Laguna roared. This had everyone whirling around in surprise. Laguna was normally a very calm man, but when he actually GOT angry…it was an event to remember.  
  
"You tell my son what he needs to know right now, or I let him do what I've been wanting to do ever since I met you! Got it?" Odine nodded and started to press buttons on the keyboard, fearing Laguna's wrath.  
  
"Well?" Squall demanded.  
  
"It is possible zhat we can return Sorceress Rinoa's powers to her."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Under zhe right conditions…"  
  
"What are the conditions?" Zell said. Odine blew out a breath.  
  
"Vell…ve take Rinoa in her present condition now…and place her in a sealing chamber…"  
  
"Oh no…."  
  
"Vait! Let me finish! Zhe sealing chamber vill keep her stable and also act as a life-support system if her condition gets vorse. Zhen, ve add  
  
zhe second sorceress."  
  
"You're saying seal away Rinoa and the second sorceress?" Zell asked.  
  
"Nononono! Let me finish before you start yelling at me!"  
  
"Hurry up and finish then, I'm running low on patience." Squall said, fingering his Gunblade. Odine gulped.  
  
"Zhere is a problem. Zhe second sorceress must be on zhe verge of passing on her powers. Place her in zhe sealing chamber with Rinoa, and her powers should go back to Rinoa." Odine said. "Zhen hopefully she vill come out of zhe coma." Silence met this announcement.  
  
"You're saying we have to kidnap this sorceress, bring her to Esthar, and then kill her?" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Not kill! Fight her, bring her to the point to death."  
  
"Once she's there, putting her in the chamber with Rinoa should force her to give up her powers. The chamber would be shielded to prevent it going anyplace else, so the only person she would have to give it too would be Rinoa." Laguna said, catching on.  
  
"Then?" Irvine said.  
  
"A Phoenix Down or Life Spell to keep her alive until she gets to the hospital."  
  
"Like I said before, it might not work."  
  
"But it's a chance." Squall said. Laguna looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Right."  
  
In Another World…  
  
Dr. Kadowaki's eyes narrowed as she looked over Raine's report. The girl had checked out fine physically, just some scratches and slight burns from her fights. But…  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki?"  
  
"Squall?" Squall came in and stood in front of the desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah. It's about Raine's examination. Now she's perfectly fine." Dr. Kadowaki said, cutting off Squall before he could open his mouth. "But, I think you should look at this." Squall picked up the folder and looked at it.  
  
"It's just a report on Raine's bloodwork." He looked up. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm asking myself that same question." Kadowaki answered. She leaned forward and took the folder back from Squall.  
  
"Raine had the drug Activan in her system. Since you know what that is, I won't explain it to you." She sighed. "What I want to tell you is that we also found the remnants of another drug in her bloodstream."  
  
"What?" Squall asked.  
  
"Acinamin. It's the antigen for Activan. You give a person that after Activan has been injected in their system, and it will awaken them."  
  
"So you're saying someone gave Raine Acinamin to awaken her? Who?"  
  
"Not the kidnappers. What was Raine's condition when you found her?" Squall shook his head.  
  
"She was fine…but a little disoriented. She didn't know where she was, or what time it was." Dr. Kadowaki glanced at Squall for a minute.  
  
"Have you considered the fact that history just repeated itself today?"  
  
"Huh?" Squall said. Dr. Kadowaki looked at him.  
  
"The note. The fact that Raine's kidnappers have no idea what happened after the train stopped." Squall sighed and looked to the side. Dr. Kadowaki leaned forward.  
  
"The Gunblade slashes on the door. The phone call. This time you find your daughter safe in a hotel. Last time it was a abandoned train car."  
  
"I know!" Squall snarled. He got up and stalked towards the window.  
  
"Every time Raine's birthday comes around, Rinoa and I get down on our knees and thank God we still have her. We tried to locate the person who helped her, but…"  
  
"You can't find them." Squall nodded.  
  
"Maybe it's her guardian angel."  
  
"Maybe…" Squall mused. Pulling off his left glove, he fingered his wedding ring.  
  
Raine rolled over. Pulling herself up, she reached for one of the books on her nightstand. Quickly, she turned the pages until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"SeeD candidates…Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy …" A picture of Seifer, with his scar, looked up at her from the page. "Seifer…you were my dad's worst enemy. So why are you helping me, his daughter?" 


	13. Intentions Revealed

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Squall blinked. For the past several hours, he and the others had been reiterating the events of the past several days to Laguna, trying to figure out Galbadia's next move. Plus the conversation between Julia, Squall, and Rinoa before their battle had Laguna pouncing on Squall like a tiger.  
  
"Lemme get this straight. She claimed to be Rinoa's sister? And she called you her brother-in-law?" Squall nodded.  
  
"Rinoa said she saw her at the party at Galbadia Garden." Quistis said. Zell's head bolted up.  
  
"That reminds me, what did happen at Trabia Garden? We never found out from you guys." Selphie sighed.  
  
"Trabia can't offer any help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They had their mobile machinery up and ready to go, and then an…accident happened." Irvine said.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Squall asked.  
  
"Unlike Balamb and Galbadia, Trabia's machinery is completely run by computer. The night before we came, somebody got into their mainframe and left a really nasty virus inside. Totally shut down their system. Without the computer, the Garden can't move."  
  
"Byron Alexander is the Headmaster right now, and he says as soon as they can get the computer up and running, they're coming straight out to help." Irvine added.  
  
"Right now, I'd recommend that you get Balamb Garden as close to Esthar as possible." Laguna said.  
  
"Don't even suggest that to Nida." Quistis said. "He says there's no way we can get the Garden over Esthar's terrain."  
  
"Get as close to Esthar as possible then." Laguna amended.  
  
"What if Setzer decides to try and attack Esthar?" Squall said suddenly.  
  
"Only way into Esthar now is through the Great Salt Lake. And going through there is like signing your own death warrant." Kiros said.  
  
"Why?" Ward turned to them and gestured.  
  
"It was Ward's idea to take the majority of the monsters that were left over from the Lunar Cry and have them transported to that area to guard the hidden entrance." Kiros translated.  
  
"There are some seriously nasty monsters there, and trust me, there is no way Galbadia could just waltz through there." Laguna said.  
  
"Hey! You're forgetting something. The sorceress!" Zell said. Odine waddled in.  
  
"Ahem. Ve have zee sealing chamber prepared and ready."  
  
"You're not putting her in it now, are you?" Quistis asked in alarm.  
  
"No! Due to her condition, I would like to keep her under observation for another day or two."  
  
"That should give you more than enough time to come up with a plan." Laguna said. Squall nodded.  
  
  
  
Somewhere northwest of Trabia Garden…  
  
Julia's wings faded as she landed on the snow-covered ground.  
  
"That energy my crystal picked up definitely came from here. Hopefully it'll be what I need." She thought. Taking out her crystal, she held it out in front of her. Immediately it started to glow an eerie purplish color. On the ground around her, a black fog appeared, and started to circle around her body. The woman laughed manically as the dark fog enveloped her.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Come to me, knight! I'll send you to your sorceress soon enough! Hahahaha!"  
  
  
  
In Another World…  
  
Raine blew out a breath in frustration. Rubbing her eyes, she squinted tiredly at the page in front of her.  
  
"I'm exhausted…maybe the aftereffects of whatever they gave me are starting to kick in…"  
  
"Raine!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Uncle Zell."  
  
"What you reading?"  
  
"Nothing." Raine said quickly, hurriedly closing the book in front of her. Zell's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the page before Raine closed it.  
  
"SeeD cadets for 3017? What is she doing looking at our old yearbook for?" He thought. Aloud he said, "You doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah…" Raine said, pushing her chair back from the table. ""See you later, Uncle Zell."  
  
"Sure." As Raine walked away, Zell snatched the book from the table. Flipping though it, he stopped at the page Raine had been looking at."  
  
"What the…" Pictures of him, Squall, Selphie, and Seifer when they were younger looked up at him from the page. "What was she looking at this for?!"  
  
"I hope he didn't see what I was looking at." Raine thought as she headed towards the elevator. "Last thing I need is Dad getting on my case about my sudden interest in his classmates from 21 years ago."  
  
Zell frowned. After Raine had left, he had headed straight to Anita's office.  
  
"You want me to find out what type of books Raine checked out?" Anita asked, eyebrows raised. "Can I even ask why?"  
  
"It's just a feeling I have, that's all." Zell said.  
  
"A feeling?"  
  
"Look, will you please just look in the computer for me?"  
  
"Alright, hang on." Anita moved the mouse, and started to type on the keyboard. "Let's see here…yep. She checked out the 3017 yearbook, and one other book."  
  
"You know what type of book?"  
  
"History." Zell hissed in frustration.  
  
"What the heck would she be looking at those for?"  
  
Raine shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on the couch. One of the newest additions to Balamb Garden was a floor filled with suites for SeeDs and cadets who had gotten married. The one they lived in had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, dining room, and was even equipped with it's own kitchen. Raine walked in there and took a bottle of juice from the fridge.  
  
"Back to square one." She thought as she walked into the living room, twisting the cap off the bottle. "Now what?" She lifted the bottle to her lips.  
  
"Maybe you could ask me."  
  
"Yyyyaccckkkk!" Raine spat out her juice in surprise and whirled around. Seifer was leaning against the doorway, looking at her.  
  
"Nice to see you again."  
  
"What the…I KNOW I locked the door!"  
  
"You did. It still is."  
  
"Then how the…how did you get in here?!" Raine sputtered.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"So? Talk."  
  
"We can't talk here." Seifer straightened. As he did, the room started to warp and change.  
  
"Hey!" Raine said in surprise. The walls, ceiling and furniture all disappeared, to be replaced with the same darkness she had seen earlier.  
  
"What the…where are we?"  
  
"Between dimensions."  
  
"How can you…?" Seifer strolled up to her.  
  
"That's my private secret. Right now, we need to talk. Now that we're here, I can get to the point." He took a deep breath. "Raine, I know why your mother's in a coma." At this, Raine whirled around to face him.  
  
"What? You…you know why…what? What is it?" Seifer sighed. This was exactly what he had been afraid of.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's…it's too complicated."  
  
"What do you mean it's too complicated?" Raine snarled. "It's very simple, you just tell me why my mother's in a coma. You're the one who's making it complicated!"  
  
"Believe me Raine, I would love to do nothing more than tell you everything. But I can't!" Seifer replied, a touch of frustration in his voice. "If I told you everything, life as you know it would be screwed up royally."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raine asked, confused. "And…why can't you tell me everything?" Seifer glanced back at her. Selene's warning ran through his head.  
  
"You can't tell her everything. Do that, and you disrupt an already unbalanced timeline. Just tell her the basics. If this is to work, she needs to figure out the rest on her own."  
  
"I can tell you this." Raine's head popped up. "What's happening right now, in the present, didn't put your mother in her condition right now."  
  
"Huh? What's happening right now in the present didn't put your mother in her condition right now?" Raine thought. "And why the emphasis on present?"  
  
"I just gave you a major clue, Raine. You're smart. Figure it out!" Seifer thought. As Raine stood there, worrying her lip and trying to figure out Seifer's cryptic clue…  
  
"Raine?"  
  
"Dad!" Before Raine could even blink, the darkness had vanished, and she was standing in the living room, bottle of juice still in her hand. Squall came in.  
  
"Raine? What's going on?"  
  
"Uuuhhh…" Raine said, at a total loss for words. She looked around. No sign of Seifer. "Uuuhhh…"  
  
"What's going on?" Squall asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nothing…I just wanted a drink." Raine said, holding up her juice bottle. Squall nodded, and walked into the kitchen. Raine quickly put the bottle down on a table.  
  
"Seifer!" She hissed. No response. "Seifer!"  
  
"Raine? You say something?"  
  
"No!" Squall came out.  
  
"I have to work in the office tonight, so you have to take care of dinner for yourself."  
  
"Ok. I'll probably order a pizza or something." Raine replied. Squall nodded in response. "You want me to bring you anything?" Squall shook his head.  
  
"I'll grab something at the cafeteria." He pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "Stay put, ok?"  
  
"Ok…" Raine murmured. Squall grabbed his drink and walked out the door. As it closed, Raine noticed something white lying on the coffee table. Picking it up, she saw that it was a note.  
  
Raine-  
  
I'll be in touch.  
  
-S  
  
"Great! Now what?" Raine said, running a hand through her hair in frustration. "This is the last thing I need! Aaaarrrggghhhh!"  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Squall gently rubbed his hand over Rinoa's own.  
  
"Just hold on a little longer, darling. I'm coming." He whispered. Laguna walked in.  
  
"Squall…I think you'd better come. I think you need to see this."  
  
"WHAT THE…WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly!"  
  
"It's huge!!"  
  
"Who could have done something like that?"  
  
"What happened?" Squall asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Get a load of that!" Zell said, pointing. At first, it looked like someone had hurled several jagged pieces of a purplish-black crystal into the earth. Then when Squall looked closer, it turned out to be a giant castle-like structure, made out of the dark crystal.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"We don't know ourselves. Trabia Garden just sent these pictures to us." Kiros said.  
  
"They're up and running?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yes. They say that the area where this structure is located is the site of the giant crater. Huh? What the… what does that mean?" Laguna asked.  
  
"Whoa! That…that place is there?" Zell said.  
  
"On the Trabia continent, there's this massive crater. No one knows where or how it formed." Quistis said in reply to Laguna's query. "However…"  
  
"However what?"  
  
"However, when the Garden got too close, all the instruments and everything else went haywire."  
  
"The Ragarnok too." Selphie added. "Whatever it is, nobody's ever been able to get any proper readings off of it."  
  
"Do they know when it appeared?" Squall asked.  
  
"They don't know. Said it just came out of nowhere."  
  
"Zhis reeks of sorceress magic." Odine said, entering the room. "Zhat iz the only thing I can think of explaining this…phenomena."  
  
"You think the sorceress and Setzer have split ways?" Quistis asked suddenly. "I mean…this doesn't sound like something Setzer would do…"  
  
"How do we know that?" Irvine asked. "If they have split up, that means we're probably in for bigger problems."  
  
"Or maybe she killed Setzer…" Zell offered, trailing off. There was silence for a minute, and then Squall shook his head.  
  
"No. Setzer isn't dead. And I think Quistis is right." Everyone turned to look at him. "It doesn't make sense. We've been trying to figure out why Setzer would want to team up with the sorceress right? Well, what if the sorceress wanted to join him? She helps Setzer gain control and get rid of SeeD, and in exchange she gets…"  
  
"Access to the only sorceress left on the planet! That was her objective from all along!" Laguna exclaimed.  
  
"And now that's she gotten what she wants, she can carry out her own agenda!" Zell finished. Squall nodded, his eyes hard.  
  
"We need to find out what she's going to do, and fast."  
  
It stood there, a black scar against the pure white snow. A crystal castle, with a tower that reached high into the heavens. Around its base, monsters started to gather, drawn by its dark power. Thunder rumbled, and lightning streaked across the sky. Black fog encircled the area around it for up to 2 miles, creating a type of waterless moat, hiding the monsters inside. Julia stood at the tower, gazing down on the scene below.  
  
"Hahaha! Come to me, my darlings. I will make you far more powerful than you have even dared to dream of! The day of reckoning is near, sister! Hahahaha!!!" Her cruel laugh seemed to echo on endlessly as rain started to fall steadily down.  
  
  
  
Somewhere…  
  
"Ah!" A pair of eyes opened suddenly. The black orbs stared upwards as a hand rose to rest on a forehead. "Ohhh…" Slowly, the figure got up. Black hair cascaded down the shoulders, and stopped at the waist. A hand went up and touched a strap of a long blue nightgown that had fallen out of its place.  
  
"Just a dream…a dream of events that are long past…" Behind the woman, there was a mutter, then the sound of a body moving. She turned around, and smiled gently. On the bed, all you could see of the second occupant was a toss of messy brown hair. Sighing, she moved over to the balcony. The cool night breeze lifted her hair, and blew over her face, a balm for her troubled mind.  
  
"Still…I could have sworn I heard her voice…" Behind her, the second occupant of the bed rose and walked over to the woman.  
  
"Darling?" The woman turned to face him. "Anything wrong?" The woman smiled.  
  
"No…just a bad dream." The man lifted a hand and the woman took it, gently placing it against her cheek.  
  
"In that case, come back to bed."  
  
"Alright." The woman allowed herself to be gently pulled back, but she turned her head and looked out the window.  
  
"Rest in peace, sister."  
  
  
  
In Another World, at that same second…  
  
Raine frowned as she lifted a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Oh no, not the voices again please. I have enough problems as it is, and now I have to deal with this again?" Sighing, she shook her head back and forth to in an attempt to clear it, and dropped onto the couch.  
  
"Acck…I need to figure this out! What the heck did Seifer mean?" She bit her lips and looked up at the ceiling. "I think he meant that the stuff that's going on now didn't cause Mom to get so sick…that it was something else…in the present…in the present…what the heck did he mean by that? If nothing now put Mom in her coma, then…!" She shot up.  
  
"Oh my God!" Realization hit home with the force of a Trigger shot on her Gunblade.  
  
"Seifer said that nothing in the present caused my mother to fall into that coma. But he actually meant the past!! It can't be the future, because no one knows what the future holds!" She jumped up from the couch and started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Now it all makes sense! Mom getting sick over and over. Dad, Uncle Zell, and everyone else trying every single trick in the book to help her get better, but nothing works. Even Odine couldn't figure out what was wrong with her!" Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Something bad must have happened in the past! But why didn't anyone realize this sooner?" She bit her lips as a memory came back to her.  
  
  
  
Balamb Garden, two months before…  
  
"So, assuming that you actually did go back to your dorms and read this chapter, what can we say about Time/Space Magic?" Rinoa asked, walking up and down the rows of students. Tifa raised her hand. "Tifa?"  
  
"We can say that little is actually known about Time/Space magic, so therefore people who use it are taking a small risk." The girl replied.  
  
"Good!" Rinoa said happily. Tifa smiled.  
  
"Yay. My sister the brain strikes again." I.J. said.  
  
"Shut up!" Tifa said, slouching in her chair and kicking her twin in the shins. The class laughed at the exchange between brother and sister.  
  
"Ok, settle down. Tifa, do not kick your brother, I.J., do not tease your sister." Rinoa said, shooting the twins a Look. "Next question. Is it possible to time-travel using Time/Space magic?" She looked around. "Let's see…Raine!"  
  
"Oh lord." Raine moaned.  
  
"Answer the question darling, and I'll leave you alone." Rinoa said, smiling.  
  
"No, we can't use Time/Space magic to time-travel." Raine answered.  
  
"What about the JME?" Another student asked. "Doesn't that use Time/Space magic?"  
  
"The JME is no longer in existence." Rinoa said. This announcement was meet with gasps of shock and stunned looks.  
  
"What?" Rinoa leaned against the desk.  
  
"Shortly after Ultimecia's defeat, it was decided that the JME should be destroyed. Time travel is very dangerous, and the last thing anybody needed was it falling into the wrong hands." Rinoa didn't bother to add that when given the suggestion of destroying the JME, Odine had pitched the mother of all temper tantrums, refusing to obey. It was only when Laguna threatened to turn Squall lose on him that Odine did obey, destroying the machine and all research associated with it.  
  
"But wouldn't being able to go into the past be a good thing? I mean, you could correct all the mistakes you made, and also it would be a great history lesson!" Another student piped up. Rinoa shook her head violently.  
  
"No. Never, ever, EVER mess with the events of the past! You could end up doing something that could erase your entire existence in the present, or the future! Your intentions may be good, but you could do severe damage to your timeline or even the planet's."  
  
"So is it true then? If something happens to you in the past, it can affect you in the future and the present?" Celes asked.  
  
"That's one of the theories." Rinoa said. "However, it never has been proven." She added, straightening.  
  
"Never been proven, huh? Well, here's proof right here!" Raine thought as the memory faded away. "Well…partial proof. I could be wrong, it might be something else, but…what?"  
  
From his spot, Seifer watched as Raine grabbed her jacket and ran out the front door.  
  
"I told you." Selene appeared next to him. Seifer glanced over at her.  
  
"Please, no smug I-told-you-so attitude, please."  
  
"You didn't have to tell her everything, she figured it out on her own."  
  
"You forget, she still has another piece of the puzzle to figure out. And I'm skating on very thin ice with her!" Seifer snapped. "Plus I know she's smart!"  
  
"I know that." Selene said, amusement in her voice. She regarded the blond-haired man. "Who would have thought that Seifer Almasy, sworn enemy of Squall Leonhart, would be the protector of his rival's daughter? He'd lay his life down to protect that girl if need be."  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Seifer demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Selene replied. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. "We need to go back and plan. Come." With one last look at Raine, Seifer got up and followed Selene as she left. 


	14. Clues to the Past

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Squall…"  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Squall…" Squall looked around. He could hear Rinoa's voice, but he couldn't see her.  
  
"Rinoa! Where are you?" Flower petals flew by his face as he looked around. He was back in the flower field outside of Edea's House. As he watched, the blue sky and meadow disappeared, only to be replaced by a desert-type landscape; similar to the one he had found himself in after the fight with Ultimecia.  
  
"Where…where am I?" Something silver flashed from a nearby rock and caught his eye. Going over to examine it, he gasped, and then grabbed the object.  
  
"No!" Rinoa's chain with her mother's ring and Griever dangled from his hand. "What…what…what is this doing here?" As in response to his question, the ring started to give off a soft glow.  
  
"The heck…what gives?" Squall thought. Placing Griever in the palm of his left hand, he touched it gingerly. "Why is it glowing like this?" Behind him, a thick purple-black fog appeared out of nowhere. From its center, a figure dressed in a black robe materialized. As Squall puzzled over Griever, it slowly started to drift towards him.  
  
"This isn't making any sense." Squall thought. Then, he suddenly straightened. Years of SeeD training and his own finely tuned senses told him that he wasn't the only person standing there. Whirling around, the caught a fleeting glimpse of the robed figure bearing down on him.  
  
"What the…" The figure raised a robed arm, and Squall's right ankle turned, causing him to fall down. As he tried to get up, pain shot up through his right leg.  
  
"Ah! My ankle…" The figure, sensing Squall's injury, continued to advance towards him. Wincing, Squall rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded. The figure didn't reply, just moved closer. The continuous silence, and its very presence sent chills down the SeeD commander's spine. As it loomed over Squall, a clawed hand protruded from the folds of its robe. But before it could touch him, it suddenly stopped. At the same time, Squall felt an intense heat coming from his left hand.  
  
"What the…" Looking over, his eyes widened in shock. Griever was shining even brighter. Fearful, the figure shrank back from Squall, who noticed it's sudden retreat.  
  
"It's afraid of the light!" Squall thought. Quickly, he switched Griever to his right hand and thrust it out in front of him. The light flared even brighter, sending pearl-white rays into the dark fog. As the fog started to fade, the figure retreated into it, disappearing as well. Breathing heavily, Squall pulled himself up to a sitting posistion.  
  
"What…what…what just happened?" He thought, trying to catch his breath. Wincing, he managed to pull himself to his feet. "What was that thing?"  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Rinoa?  
  
"Squall! Hey man, wake up!" Squall blinked. Zell and Irvine were looming over him.  
  
"Meeting with your dad in five minutes. Let's go!" Irvine said cheerfully, banging on Squall's headboard. The two left, leaving behind a very puzzled Squall.  
  
"It was just a dream? But…but it seemed so real!" Shaking his head, he sat up, throwing the sheets off. Then…  
  
"Ouch! What the…" His jaw dropped. The area around his right ankle was slightly swollen, and tender to the touch. "What the…no way. This isn't real." He leaned over and gingerly touched his ankle. The resulting explosion of pain had him hissing in pain. "Ouch! Ooohhh!" He leaned back, staring at his ankle.  
  
"There is no way this could have happened during a dream. Dreams aren't real! But…the pain is real. And if the pain is real…then that thing! It's real too! But…but what is it?" Wincing, he got up and hobbled to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
In Another World, at that same second…  
  
Raine rubbed her temples. Morning had found her in the Library again, with a stack of books piled in front of her. Following the clue Seifer had given her, Raine had looked up the years in-between the defeat of Ultimecia and her parents' marriage. Nothing.  
  
"After Ultimecia's death, it was peaceful for quite a while." Irvine said. Raine had paid him and Selphie a visit before her stop at the Library.  
  
"Galbadia wasn't trying anything due to the fact that there were so many warring factions fighting for control." Selphie added, coming in with two plates of pancakes.  
  
"So basically, it was BORING." I.J. said, sticking a fork into one of the plates and getting a swat on the arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Mind your manners!"  
  
"He has none." Tifa said, sneering. I.J. shot her a Look.  
  
"But you forgot Irvy, things weren't all that peaceful." Selphie said, putting the plates down in front of I.J. and Raine.  
  
"What do you mean, Aunt Selphie?" Raine asked.  
  
"What I mean is there were some problems with Galbadia. Remember the year after?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Irvine exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Raine asked, interest piqued.  
  
"The son of Vinzer Deling, Setzer, tired to unify the warring factions and follow through with his father's original plans. Which were the elimination of SeeD, the Gardens, and get control of Gaia." Selphie replied. "Tifa hon, you want any more pancakes?" Tifa shook her head.  
  
"So what happened?" I.J. asked around a mouthful of food.  
  
"Setzer was like Vinzer. He didn't take into consideration every single thing that could go possibly wrong. For Vinzer, it was the fact that Ultimecia was using him. In Setzer's case, it was underestimating SeeD and the Gardens." Irvine said.  
  
"Shortly after he was made President, Setzer ambushed and took over Galbadia Garden, holding everyone in there hostage. Naturally, both Balamb and Trabia Garden joined forces to help out." Selphie said, sitting down. "Your dad and the Headmaster from Trabia led the attack to free Galbadia Garden. But for security reasons, your mom stayed here." Raine nodded.  
  
"Anyway, it turned out that the whole thing was a trap. While we were away helping Galbadia Garden, Setzer lead an attack against Balamb Garden. With only students and few SeeDs here, he expected to take control easily."  
  
"Did it work?" Tifa asked. Irvine shook his head no.  
  
"Right at the very beginning of the attack, Rinoa raised this powerful magic shield around the entire Garden. The Galbadians couldn't get in, no matter how hard they tried. The problem was, nobody knew if she could hold it up long enough until help arrived." Irvine said, sipping his coffee. "Somehow Rinoa was able to keep it up, despite the Galbadians attacks to break it, until we heard what had happened and came back."  
  
"What happened to Setzer?" Raine asked.  
  
"He managed to escape, but later on he was assassinated by one of his generals who wanted the job of President." Selphie said. "With his death, Galbadia fell apart again." Raine nodded, absorbing the information.  
  
"Aside from that, nothing happened!" Raine thought, closing the book in front of her. Yawning, she massaged her eyes with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"So tired…maybe if I close my eyes for a few minutes…" Shoving the books to one side, she put her head on her arms.  
  
"Just a couple of minutes…" Her eyelids drooped, and then closed as her mind shut down.  
  
The click-click of heels against marble echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Mmm? Whaa??" Raine thought. Blinking sleepily, she looked around.  
  
"Whoa!" She was standing in the middle of a large room, richly decorated. Tapestries, wall hangings, paintings, and various objects de art adorned the room.  
  
"Wow…" Raine whispered, turning around so she could get a better look. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined a place like this.  
  
"Where am I? Huh?" Something on the far wall of the room caught her eye. Walking over, she discovered that the "something" was a life-sized marble statue of a woman. "Ooohhh…how beautiful…" Then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wait a minute. There's something familiar about this…" The statue depicted a woman Raine guessed to be in her early-mid 20's. She wore a long, flowing sleeveless dress, with the right hand resting on her heart, and the left hanging down by her side. The eyes were closed, and the face, while gentle, held an expression of unbearable sadness. Several locks of hair framed the face, while the rest cascaded downwards, held back by a jeweled headband of some sort.  
  
"Dang…I know some people who would kill to even look at this!" Raine thought. Then she blinked suddenly as her vision started to blur. "What the…" The blurring worsened, and then Raine was forced to shield her eyes with her hand as everything went white. When her vision had cleared, a dark-haired woman stood in front of her, back turned.  
  
"What the heck…" Raine watched in amazement as the woman stretched out a hand and touched the right hand of the statue. The floor started to rumble and shake as the statue slowly moved backwards, and then to the right, revealing a secret staircase. Without a word, the woman headed downwards, her sky-blue gown trailing behind. Puzzled, Raine followed in hot pursuit.  
  
"This is a dream. This is most DEFINATLY a dream. So why does it feel so real? And WHY am I getting the feeling that I know this woman?" The girl thought as she hurried down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she stopped. As she looked on, the woman walked over to a bluish pedestal holding what looked to be like spheres, red, blue, purple, and pink in color. Swiftly she rearranged them, putting the blue in the southern slot, the pink in the northern slot, the red in the eastern slot, and the purple in the western slot. This resulted in all four spheres glowing, and sending beams of light to the middle slot. When the light faded, a fifth sphere was in the center, cream-pearl in color.  
  
"Wow…" Raine thought. The woman picked up the fifth sphere, and walked over to the wall, where another slot awaited. Putting in the sphere, she looked on impassively as a beam of cream-pearl light shot from the slot towards a seal on the door, dissolving it. The door opened, and the woman walked inside, Raine trailing behind her.  
  
"This is getting really, really, REALLY weird. I don't know where I am, where is this…huh?" The same white light that had nearly blinded her before had returned, engulfing the entire room.  
  
"Acckk!" In defense, Raine threw up her hands. The light intensified, then faded away, leaving her in darkness.  
  
"Now what's going on?" Behind her, a dark purple fog coalesced. As Raine tried to get her bearings, the same robed apparition that had haunted Squall in his dreams earlier appeared! Almost desperately, it lurched itself at the girl, who whirled around.  
  
"What the…Aaahhh!" Raine stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the rapidly advancing figure.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Balamb Garden Infirmary…  
  
Rinoa lay in the room, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out. Around her neck, Griever suddenly started to shine. Then, as if it had a will of it's own, the ring rose into the air, and then vanished.  
  
  
  
1.1.2 Raine's dream…  
  
A small ball of light suddenly burst out of nowhere, appearing between Raine and the figure. It hovered in the air, and then shot towards Raine. The girl gasped as it wrapped itself almost gently around her neck. When the light had faded…  
  
"Oh my…!" Griever shone like a beacon, attached to a silver chain around her neck.  
  
"Griever? What the…how did…Mom? Did Mom send me Griever?" As if in response, Griever shone even brighter. Then…  
  
"Little sorceress…"  
  
"What?" Raine stopped staring at the ring and looked at the figure.  
  
"Dear little sorceress…" The voice had a harsh, screeching quality to it, like nails on a chalkboard. "Your time will soon be at an end…"  
  
"Huh? What the…what are you talking about?" As the figure disappeared, Raine dashed forward. "Wait! What are you talking ab…Ahh!" She put her hands to her head as pain exploded within it. "Owwww!" Her legs gave way, and she fell to her knees, unable to bear the pain. Then…  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"Get Rinoa out of here!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Raine watched in horror as her mother broke free of Zell and Irvine's grasp and launched herself towards a familiar dark-haired woman.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
"Rinoa, no!" Squall screamed, dropping Lionheart. The woman whirled around, a malicious gleam in her eyes. Rasing a hand, she struck Rinoa down, sending the younger woman back several feet. As Rinoa tried to regain her senses, the other woman loomed over her, Lionheart in hand.  
  
"Meet your death, Sorceress Rinoa!" As the Gunblade fell, a streak of black threw itself over Rinoa.  
  
"Uunngghh!"  
  
"NO! SQUALL!" The woman withdrew Lionheart, its blue blade dripping with blood. Lifeless, Squall slumped in Rinoa's arms.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be with him soon enough." The woman said, raising Lionheart above her head. Terrified, all Raine could do was watch as the flash of the blue blade arced downwards towards her mother, who was holding her father tight...  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! AHHHH!!!" With a snap, Raine's head bolted upwards from its resting place on her arms. Her breath came out in short gasps, and her skin had gone pale. Eyes wild, she got up and dashed to the bathroom. Once inside, she headed for the sinks, turned on the cold water full blast, and started to splash her face.  
  
"…It was a dream. It was just a dream. God!" Turning off the spigots, she leaned her head against the mirror. "It wasn't real…it's just a dream…huh?" Lifting up her head, she gasped, and raised a hand to her throat. Griever hung on its chain around her neck. "I didn't have Mom's ring before! Then that means…oh my God! Was my dream real?!" Her legs turned to jelly, and she slumped to the floor. Which was how Anita found her when she walked in to use the bathroom just at that moment.  
  
"Raine! Are you alright?!" Dashing over, she helped the younger girl to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine…" Raine said, drawing in a deep breath. "Get a grip." She told herself. Still, she leaned on Anita for support as the older woman helped her outside.  
  
"Sit." Anita said, directing Raine towards a chair. Going over to the water cooler, she filled a glass with cold water and gave it to Raine. "Drink all of this, you hear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Raine murmured, taking the glass and putting it to her lips. Anita busied herself by straightening up all of the books that had accumulated on the table.  
  
"Are you feeling better?'  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, Aunt Anita. I guess I'm just tired, that's all." Anita's eyes softened, and she ran a hand over the girl's head.  
  
"Raine, you can't make yourself sick with worry over your mother, darling. She's going to be ok." Raine nodded absentmindly. Anita sighed.  
  
"Go home. Read. Watch T.V. Go fool around on the computer or something. Just don't let me catch you in here!" Raine nodded again, and got up. As she left, her eyes fell on one of the papers she had scribbled notes on.  
  
"3018…Setzer Deling is made President of Galbadia, leads failed attempt to take over Balamb Garden. Assassinated several days later by General Sephiroth...3020...Squall Leonhart marries Rinoa Heartilly..." Quietly, she grabbed the paper and left the Library.  
  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Squall sighed, rubbing his eyes. Images of the dream he had that morning flashed through his mind, and he could not shake the feeling of dread that washed through him every time he thought of it. Eventually, like how most dreams do, it would fade from his mind, only to come up once in a while as a fleeting memory.  
  
"Hey Squall!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hey man, snap outta it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jeez, don't tell me he's turning into Laguna now!" This got Squall's attention.  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking about something."  
  
"Now that my son has returned to us…" Laguna said, smiling.  
  
"We can get down to business." Kiros finished. Hitting a button on the panel in front of him, he turned back to the group as several pictures came up on the screen behind him.  
  
"Yesterday, we sent out several surveillance teams to evaluate and explore this…castle and the surrounding area. This is what they brought back."  
  
"Phew." Zell whistled as a large picture of the crystal palace appeared on the screen and started to rotate. "That place is huge!"  
  
"Makes Ultimecia's own look like a dollhouse." Quistis said.  
  
"Not only that. Take a look at this." Laguna said, pressing another button.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"WHOA! WHAT THE…"  
  
"Jeez!"  
  
"What happened to those monsters?!"  
  
"Eeekk!"  
  
"Dad, what are those things?!" Several monsters lumbered by on the screen, grossly mutated. Laguna bit his lips.  
  
"We're guessing that the high level of magical energy in that area has caused the monsters to mutate."  
  
"What's the MGL?" Quistis asked.  
  
"8000 and rising."  
  
"That's not good." Irvine said.  
  
"Any way we can get inside?" Selphie asked.  
  
"From the looks of it? Either by stealth or by just blasting through the front door." Kiros replied.  
  
"The second one won't work." Squall said. Everyone looked at him. "If we're to get the sorceress and bring her back here, we need the element of surprise. If she knows we're coming, she might make it harder for us to reach her."  
  
"It's hard enough already just to get in there!" Zell said. Squall winced.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"What's wrong?" Laguna asked.  
  
"My ankle…I think I did something to it while I was sleeping…"  
  
"Did you go to the doctor?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Didn't want to." At this, Laguna rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh lord…just like Raine. Sit down."  
  
"I'm fine! I cast a Cure spell on it, and it should be fi…hey!" Squall protested as Zell forced him into a seat.  
  
"Uh huh. Take off your shoes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Which foot is it?" Zell asked.  
  
"My right. But it's fine!" Squall said, and then winced as Zell yanked off his right shoe. "Ouch!"  
  
"Off with the socks, man." Zell said, pulling off Squall's sock none too gently, and revealing a swollen right ankle.  
  
"Jeez Squall! What did you think you were doing? Fighting?" Quistis scolded, walking over and sitting beside him. Putting Squall's foot on her lap, she took a deep breath. "Curaga!" Immediately, the swelling fell away, returning the ankle to its normal size.  
  
"Are you finished playing doctor now?" Squall complained, pulling his foot away and retrieving his sock and shoe from Zell.  
  
"Yes." Quistis said.  
  
"You gotta take care of yourself! Or else what are we gonna tell Rinoa when she wakes up?" Selphie chirped.  
  
"Yeah man. If something ever happened to you, she'd go postal!" Irvine added. Squall didn't say anything, just silently put on his sock and shoe.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Zell asked.  
  
"Right now, figuring out a way to sneak into that place." Squall replied. "I think the stealth route is the way to go."  
  
"We can't fly in on the Ragarnok, so we probably have to walk there…" Quistis mused.  
  
"You think that place has traps and puzzles like Ultimecia's castle?" Zell wondered.  
  
"Most defiantly!" Selphie said.  
  
"Only person who could have helped us with that was Rinoa…" Irvine said.  
  
"I know a little about traps and puzzles…" Squall said. "Rinoa was teaching me about those types of things…"  
  
"Do you know enough to get through safely?" Laguna asked. Squall looked to the side, arms crossed.  
  
"It depends on what's there." He replied. At this, Laguna blinked, then sighed heavily.  
  
"This probably isn't the best time to tell you this…"  
  
"Tell us what?" Quistis asked.  
  
"The President has a meeting with his advisory board in several hours." Kiros said. Squall shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"A representative from Galbadia will be with them also."  
  
"I have to give him a tour of the city. So…Rinoa's going to have to be moved to the Sorceress Memorial until the meeting's over." Laguna said.  
  
"Do you know who Galbadia's representative is?" Irvine asked. Laguna shook his head, and then shot a sideways glance at Squall, whose face had become unreadable.  
  
"I swear to you Squall, nothing will happen to Rinoa. Kiros and Ward will accompany her back and forth. At this, Squall uncrossed his arms and looked at Laguna.  
  
"It's alright. I trust you." Silence reigned for a few minutes.  
  
"Uhh…now that we have the father-son moment all wrapped up…" Zell said.  
  
"Yes. Let's plan." Laguna replied.  
  
  
  
In Another World…  
  
Raine sighed as she put down her pen.  
  
"I've been through every single thing over and over! The only time that Seifer could be referring to is the year after Ultimecia's death!" She thought. " Only other ones that make sense is the year that Mom and Dad got married, and the year I was born. But it's strange…" Her left hand unconsciously rose to finger Griever, as her right hand circled 3017 with the pen.  
  
"Somehow I feel like I'm being drawn to this one in particular…"  
  
Selene eyed Raine. As she watched, the girl leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. Her gold bracelet flashed as she raised a hand to her face.  
  
"Her powers are starting to awaken. That's good. God knows, she's going to need every ounce of strength for this ordeal and the one that's coming after." She thought.  
  
"And then…it's all up in the air. The question is, can she fulfill her destiny before it's too late?"  
  
Meanwhile, Raine had made a decision.  
  
"I don't know how, but something's telling me that this year is the one causing the problems. It's the only one that makes sense!" She sighed. "The problem is…now that I've figured out the year…how can I figure out what the problem is?" 


	15. Dangerous Future

Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
Laguna pursued his lips. For the past several hours he had played host to his advisory board and the representive from Galbadia. Before the meeting, Rinoa had been placed in a stasis tube, and had been sent to the Sorceress Memorial, Kiros and Ward accompanying her, while Squall and the others hid at the local hotel.  
Cyan Tribal glanced briefly over at Laguna. The President seemed lost in thought. Taking the opportunity, he looked around at the office, noting the position of the windows and doors.  
"Now that we have the tour taken care of…" Laguna turned around at this.  
"We can get to the real business."  
"Which is?" Laguna asked. The head of the advisory council, Albert Quen, put his hands on the desk. "Sir, if the rumors are true, then we will have to take some sort of action."  
"I would normally agree, but what about our policy to never get involved in the politics of other countries?" Laguna replied.  
"We feel that in this case, we can…ignore it. It is for the best." Another advisor replied. "It should be a simple matter to send out people to confirm whether or not these rumors are true."  
"And if they are true, then we just take control of the situation." Albert finished.  
"I can't act like I'm against this plan…of which I am! Do that, and Rinoa's in even greater danger!" Laguna thought desperately.  
"But you don't know for sure that there is a sorceress." Cyan said.  
"Cid and Byron have already approved the plan…obviously I can't go to Galbadia Garden until that mess is straightened out and Cyan's gone…"  
"Mr. President?" Albert asked, jarring Laguna from his thoughts.  
  
  
Selphie bit her lips nervously. They were listening to the conversation in Laguna's office via a well-placed bug and a radio speaker.  
"This isn't good."  
"I wanna know what's Cyan doing there!" Irvine snarled.  
"Representive from Galbadia my foot! They're up to something!" Zell said, punching the air with his fists. Quistis shot a glance over at Squall, who was standing by the window.  
"Last thing he needs…last thing we all need…"  
"As much as I would like to continue this part of the conversation, I believe we have another problem to address." Laguna said a bit coldly over the speaker.  
"Yes. It seems like we have another sorceress to deal with also."  
"Oh jeez! Get off of Rinoa's case already!" Selphie exclaimed.  
"The SeeDs from Balamb Garden have already agreed to help us." Laguna said.  
"By SeeDs, do you mean the ones who defeated Ultimecia?" Albert asked.  
"Yes. In fact I have a meeting with them right after this one."  
"Do they have any idea where she came from?" This from Cyan.  
"No. But from the information they have on her so far, it sounds like she came from the ruins of Lunatic Pandora." Laguna replied.  
"How is that possible? I thought the Pandora was destroyed after the battle with Ultimecia!"   
"I don't know, but until we find out, is there anything else we need to go over?" Laguna asked.   
"No."  
"Mr. Tribal?" Cyan shook his head.  
"No." Unnoticed, he silently placed a small circular gray pad on the door.  
  
Over in the hotel, Squall snapped off the speaker.  
"Cyan's up to something." Quistis said.  
"What?" Selphie asked.  
"That, is the one million dollar question." Squall replied. His eyes narrowed.  
  
  
In Another World, at that same second…  
  
"Seifer?" Selene hurried down the hall. "Seifer? Accckkk…where is that fool?" A flash of white light, and she was gone.  
  
Seifer sat on the edge of the pier, idly rubbing his fingers over something.  
"Where have you been?" Selene snarled, appearing behind him.  
"Since when did I have to report to you, Mother?" Seifer asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"Since everything's about to hit the roof!" Seifer's head whipped around.  
"What?"  
"Cecil Corel's about to make his move." At this, Seifer's eyes narrowed into slits and his face twisted into an expression of fury. Seeing this, Selene sighed. Cecil Corel was the alias of Sephiroth, a former general of the Galbadian Army, and head of the terrorist group Shinra. Shinra was also the group responsible for the attacks on all four Gardens and the kidnapping of Rinoa and Raine Leonhart 17 years ago.  
"Raine's already figured out the year. She just can't figure out the problem. You need to go and give her brain a push." Selene said.  
"Do you know…?" Seifer asked.  
"No." The woman shook her head. "I don't know what he's going to do." Seifer nodded. Putting down the object, he got up and followed Selene. As the two faded from sight, a black and white cat appeared, trotting down the pier. Curious, it sniffed at the object, and then moved off. A picture of Squall, Rinoa, and Raine encased in a silver frame, stared up at the sky.  
  
"The repairs are just about complete, sir." The engineer marked something on a clipboard, and handed it to Squall.  
"What about B1?"  
"Still a mess. That area's going to have to be shut off for a while."  
"Do it." Squall said. The engineer saluted, and left the room, brushing by Quistis as she walked in.  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Everything's taken care of with the exception of the B1 level." Squall said.  
"Raine?"  
"Doing fine." Quistis nodded. "We need to…" Selphie burst into the office, out of breath.  
"Squall! You need to get up to the bridge right now!"  
  
Nida's lips were pressed tightly together as Squall and Quistis hurried onto the bridge.  
"Nida! What's wrong?'  
"We just got this five minutes ago." He pressed a button, and a voice filled the room.  
"This is Shinra. The attack on Balamb Garden yesterday was merely a warning, and to show our strength. We will keep attacking every single Garden on this planet until our demands are met."  
"Like heck!" Quistis hissed.  
"You have less than 6 hours to hand over the Sorceresses Rinoa Leonhart and Raine Leonhart to us, or the town of Balamb will suffer for your actions."  
"WHAT?" Nida turned, face pale.  
"We also received transmissions from Galbadia and Trabia. They got attacked by Shinra also." Squall shut his eyes.  
"They're trying to paralyze us." Xu said.  
"And they're doing a fine job of it too!" Selphie snapped, anger flashing in her green eyes.  
"They're not getting them." Squall said. He opened his eyes. "Selphie, get Tifa, I.J., Sabin, Celes, and all the other cadets and junior classmen together. I'll get Raine. Have them pack some things and head to the front gate. Nida, contact my father."  
  
Raine walked inside her bedroom.   
"Another day at the Library…and no results to show for it. I don't understand!" As she started to fall backward onto the bed…  
"Yaaahhh! Ow!" She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "What the…where did my bed go?" Wincing, she got up. All around her was darkness.  
"Aww man, not again!" She blew out an exasperated breath. "Can't you just knock on the door like a normal human being?"  
"I am a normal human being, darling." Seifer said, appearing out of thin air.  
"Then how do you explain this?" Raine asked, gesturing. Seifer grinned. He doubted that Raine would believe him about the "tricks" he had picked up over the years.  
"Just like your father. Hurting your head over simple things." Raine shot him an icy glare.  
"Your head would be hurting too, if you had half the problems I have!"  
"You're just looking in the wrong place. What you're dealing with is not your mother's past alone. It also deals with your father's." Raine shook her head at this.  
"I don't get it."  
"Ultimecia." At this, Raine blanched and went pale.  
"How did you…?" Very few people knew the actual truth about Ultimecia, that she was the future Rinoa from another dimension. A year before their marriage, Squall and Rinoa had been sent on assignment to deal with yet another troublesome group of Galbadians who were operating out of Timber. During the battle that followed, a badly cast Demi spell caused Rinoa to lose control of her sorceress powers, and instead of white wings appearing on her back, black ones formed instead. Terrified because the appearance of black wings meant only one thing, Rinoa fled to Esthar shortly afterward. She met up with Ellone, and the two combined their powers to go into the past and search for clues. They were shocked to discover that in another dimension, Adel had reawakened, and intent on making sure that she was the only sorceress on Gaia, kidnapped Rinoa shortly after she had received Edea's powers. Adel's intent was to strip Rinoa of her magic, and regain control of Esthar. However, Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine went after her in a desperate attempt to save Rinoa. They succeeded, but at a terrible price. Squall died during the battle, taking a killing blow meant for Zell from Adel.  
Shell-shocked, numb, and overcome with grief, Rinoa went to Edea's House, hoping that her love hadn't died, that he would make good on his promise to meet her there if they ever got separated. When Squall never came, she fell into a deep depression. Grief soon turned into bitterness and anger, and shortly after Squall's funeral, Rinoa vanished. Her friends looked for her, but their efforts were in vain. Years and years later, rumors surfaced of a powerful sorceress who would stop at nothing to destroy all life and everyone that lived. Hot on the heels of that was a mysterious attack that wiped out Balamb Garden. In the chaos that followed, Rinoa, now known as Ultimecia reappeared. Moving quickly, she crushed the opposition from the remaining Gardens and SeeDs. Soon Gaia became a planet of death, ruled by her. This however, did not satisfy Ultimecia. Squall's death still lingered in her thoughts, and what started, as a sorrowful memory soon became an obsession that ate up her days and gave her sleepless nights. What if her love hadn't died? What if she could go back in time and reverse what had happened? On her discovery of the JME, her mind was made up. Using the power of the machine, and of Ellone, she would use their powers to help her go back to the day that Squall had died and save him.  
Seifer watched as Raine blinked. Color slowly returned to her face.  
"I didn't mean to hit her with that, but she needs to get her mind together, and fast!"  
"Grandfather said that when Mom found out, she was in such a state of shock that she couldn't speak for two weeks." Raine said quietly. "I don't blame her. To find out what she could have been…"  
"And still can become." Seifer added. Raine whirled around.  
"What?"  
"No! I've said too much!" Seifer thought. Raine looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
"What did you just say?"  
"Nothing." "Nearly let that slip out this time, didn't you?" Seifer said to himself. "I've gotta let her figure this out for herself!" He turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Raine asked.  
"Listen. As soon as I leave, your father's going to come in and demand that you pack your things for a trip to Esthar. He's deemed that it's too dangerous for you here, which is a fact."  
"Say what?"  
"Do as I say. Don't fight him, don't argue with him, just pack your things and go."  
"What? Huh?!" Raine said as the darkness vanished, and she stood in her room again. Her hair spun as she turned around. "Seifer? Seifer?" When no answer came, she fell silent. An idea delicate as a soap bubble shimmered into being inside her mind.  
"Oh my God…" Squall burst in.  
"Raine, listen. Don't argue; just do as I say. G…"  
"Get some stuff together, you're going to Esthar." Raine finished, sounding as if she were in a daze. Squall nodded.  
"Right." He walked out of the room. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that Raine had known exactly what he was going to say. However, his mind was full of plans for the upcoming battle.  
  
The order to leave was met with varying reactions. Tifa and Sabin lost their tempers respectively. Celes, after failing to obtain more information as to why they had to leave, gave in. I.J. complained, but didn't put up much of a fight. As for Raine…  
"This stinks!" Tifa threw herself into a chair, eyes flashing. "WHY are we getting shipped out all of a sudden?!"  
"I tried to find out some more information, but couldn't." Celes said from her seat. Sabin leaned over.  
"Is it just me, or is something up with Raine?" He asked, his voice a whisper. Celes looked over.  
"He's right. She's been acting funny ever since she came on board." Celes replied.  
"Not only that, she didn't give her dad any grief about leaving! That's not normal!" Sabin whispered back.  
  
Raine sat silently, not paying attention to the activity around her, or to the worried looks of Tifa, Celes, Sabin, and I.J. Her mind went over the information she had gathered over the past several days systematically, like a computer. The idea was no longer a bubble, but starting to solidify and take root. However, she did not dare voice it aloud, until she had thought everything through.  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Laguna quietly closed the door behind him.  
"You heard?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Squall said from his spot at the window.  
"Can you stop it?" Quistis asked. Laguna shook his head.  
"No. But I've got a plan." This got everyone's attention.  
"What?"  
"Squall, Rinoa's in training to become a SeeD, right?"  
"Not yet…why?" Laguna crossed his arms and started to pace.  
"My idea…is to have…uhh…oh boy, how do I explain this…ok." He turned to face them. "The plan is to have Rinoa either become a SeeD, or live in a Garden for the rest of her life. I feel…since SeeD is pretty much trusted to deal with sorceresses…that if they agreed to watch future sorceresses…"  
"I get it! You're saying that if SeeD keeps a sorceress under surveillance, the people wouldn't have to worry! I mean, SeeD does train to fight sorceresses…" Selphie trailed off.  
"The general idea is that there's someone watching the sorceress." Zell said.  
"It wouldn't have to be permanent, just until people feel safe with a Sorceress around." Laguna added. "Cid and Byron have already approved it."  
"What if the Sorceress turns evil?" Irvine asked.  
"Odine says he might have found a way to permanently seal the Sorceress Power, without the danger of it being passed on. If it does happen…" Laguna looked over at Squall, who had turned around.  
"SeeD brings the sorceress to Esthar, and her powers are taken from her." Squall finished. "Or if the sorceress wishes…"  
"You got it."  
"Will your advisors approve?" Quistis asked.  
"If I can get all three Headmasters of all three Gardens behind me, yes."  
"Sounds like a really good idea to me!" Selphie chirped.  
"I agree." Squall said, uncrossing his arms. Laguna nodded.  
"It's settled then. When this mess is cleared up, that's the first thing I'm dealing with."  
"While you were talking, we managed to come up with a bit of a plan." Squall said.  
"A bit?" Laguna asked. Squall shrugged.  
"What else could we do? We hardly have any information to go on. We did the best we could with what we got."  
"Okay." Laguna said, holding up a hand. "It's alright. What are you going to do?"  
"We're thinking of having the Ragarnok fly us as far as the coastline, and then walk the rest of the way."  
"Balamb Garden's at FH, and Trabia Garden said they'd give us some help." Quistis said. "We stop at the Garden for information, go to the castle, get the sorceress, and fly straight back here."  
"Sounds so simple. Not!" Irivne said.  
"Only problem we got to deal with is what happens after we leave Trabia Garden." Zell added.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Squall said. "Right now, we need to prepare. Quistis, Irvine, head to the shops here and pick up the items we need."  
"Got it." Quistis said. Irvine tossed off a salute.  
"Zell and I will head back to Balamb Garden and pick up everyone's weapons."  
"Hey! What do I do?" Selphie complained.  
"You hang around here and keep your eyes open. Galbadia might be up to something." Squall said. Selphie nodded.  
"Spy job. Cool!" 


	16. Escape from Esthar

Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
Tifa bit her lips. Raine's funny behavior had continued ever since they had arrived in Esthar. Even Laguna had noticed. When he had asked Raine if she needed anything, the answer had been a curt "No" and the door being shut in his face.  
"Guys, that's it. No more. We gotta find out what's wrong with Raine!" She stood up.  
"Tifa, are you sure you want to do that?" Her twin asked. Tifa shot him a look.  
"Well, how else are we going to find out?"  
"I agree. Raine's hiding something." Celes said.  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
  
Raine leaned forward, looking out of the window. Laguna played the part of the adoring grandfather to the hilt, even setting a room aside for Raine's personal use whenever she was in Esthar. Her musings were suddenly interrupted when Sabin, Celes, Tifa, and I.J. all burst into the room at the same time.  
"OKAY! THAT'S IT!" Sabin roared.  
"Raine, you have to tell us what's going on!" Celes said.  
"Okay." Raine said calmly. This had all her friends stopping cold and staring at her.  
"Huhhh?"  
"I said I'd tell you!" I.J. blinked.  
"That was too easy! Even for Raine!" He thought. Raine took a deep breath.  
"I know what's wrong with my mother."  
"How?!" Tifa gasped.  
"Someone's trying to turn her into Ultimecia."  
"WHAT?!"  
"ULTIMECIA?! THE SORCERESS ULTIMECIA?!" Raine turned around.  
"You're joking, right?" Sabin said.   
"What makes you think I'm joking?" Raine asked.  
"Um, maybe because there is no way your mother can turn into Sorceress Ultimecia!" I.J. said.  
"She died 38 years ago!" Tifa added. Raine shook her head.  
"No." Celes blew out a breath.  
"Ok. Raine, you've been under a lot of stress lately. Could it be you're imagining things?" She asked in a patronizing tone. At this, Raine blew her stack.  
"WHY would I be imagining things? HUH? TELL ME, WHY?"  
"I don't know, maybe it's the fact THAT YOU'RE FINALLY CRACKING UP!" Celes screamed back.  
"Ladies! Chill!" I.J. said.  
"I HAVE PROOF!"  
"Oh, really? What?" Celes mocked.  
"Raine, your mom and Ultimecia are two separate people, for crying out loud!" Tifa said. "So there's no…"  
"THERE IS A WAY, BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS SORCERESS ULTIMECIA!!" Shocked silence met this remark. Tifa stopped in mid-sentence, mouth hanging open. Sabin, I.J., and Celes all simply stared at Raine.  
"What?" Raine ran her hands through her hair.  
"A year before my parents got married, my mom went to Esthar after she had an…accident on an assignment she and my father were both on."  
"What sort of accident?" Celes asked.  
"Somebody cast a bad Demi spell, and it caused her to lose control of her sorceress powers. You guys know about her wings, right?" She waited for them to nod, and then continued. "When they came out, instead of being white, they were black. And you all know what black wings mean on a sorceress."  
"Oh no." Tifa said. Raine nodded.  
"Mom was scared out of her mind. She couldn't find an explanation for what had happened, so she came here looking for answers. Aunt Ellone met her, and they combined their powers to go into time and find some answers."  
"And?" Sabin asked. Raine took a deep breath.  
"Apparently…in another dimension, Adel had reawakened and came back to Gaia. She was trying to obtain all the powers of other Sorceresses on the planet so she could rule again. Edea Kramer lost hers in a freak accident at her orphanage, and they went to my mom. Adel found out and had her kidnapped."   
"What happened then?"  
"Dad…he and Mom were already in love with each other…he and the others went to rescue her from Adel. They had to fight her…and…and…"  
"And what?" Celes prodded gently.  
"During the fight…he died. Mom went mad with grief and disappeared shortly afterwards. Nobody heard from her…until a couple of years later…"  
"When she re-surfaced as Sorceress Ultimecia." Sabin said, understanding perfectly. Raine nodded.  
"You got it…" Celes wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders.  
"Raine, I'm so sorry…"  
"It's ok." Raine murmured.  
"I'm confused. If your mom is Sorceress Ultimecia in another dimension, and she got defeated by…you catch my drift." Tifa said.  
"It has to do with the timeline and it's events." Raine replied.  
"Huh?"  
"In that dimension, the only reason why my mother became Ultimecia was because my father died, and Mom couldn't handle her grief. In ours, nothing has happened to my dad, and I'm around. So if something did happen to him, Mom wouldn't turn evil."  
"Because she has you." I.J. said.  
"There might be some other reasons, but those are the only two I can think of so far." Raine added.  
"So, how can your mom turn into Ultimecia?" Tifa wondered. Sabin gasped.  
"Oh my…"  
"What?" Raine asked.  
"Your mom. A couple days ago, I heard her speak to Ellone. She said something about there being a disturbance in the space/time continuum…" Raine's eyes widened, and then narrowed.  
"Bingo."  
"Oh my God." Celes said.  
"Exactly." Raine replied.  
"What?" Tifa asked.  
"They're messing with Raine's parents' past! That's it! Something must have gone wrong…"  
"And my mother ended up in the coma because something happened to her in the past." Raine finished. Silence blanketed the group for several minutes.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Sabin asked, breaking the silence.  
"We go and make things right." Raine said softly.  
"HUH?" I.J. said, shocked.  
"How?"  
"Time-travel?"  
"I don't know how yet. But I'll figure something out."  
"Raine, you're nuts!" I.J. said.  
"Your father is going to kill you!" Sabin added.  
"I'll go by myself if I have to, so don't try to talk me out of it, you guys." Raine said. "This is something…this is something I gotta do." She turned back around to face the window. She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand gently landing on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Celes smiling at her.  
"We'll help."  
"Yeah." I.J. piped up.  
"We're pals, remember?" Tifa said.  
"Sounds like fun to me!" Sabin added. Raine's lips twitched.   
"Okay then."  
"As for the time-travel thing…I think Odine can help us out in that department." Celes said.  
"How?" Raine asked.  
"Well…he doesn't strike me as the type of person who would do anything without a backup plan." The older girl said. Raine inhaled sharply.  
"You mean…"  
"Could be." Celes replied.  
  
Due to the urgency of the situation, it was quickly decided that this trip could not be put off, the main factor being that something serious could happen in the past, and so the decision was made to leave immediately was made that very day. The only problems the teens could anticipate were weapons, G. F.s, and transportation. Tifa, Celes, and Sabin had all managed to pack their weapons, but Raine and I.J. hadn't.  
"I brought some money with me, so I can get a new gun, but…" I.J. trailed off.  
"It's alright. I'll figure out something." Raine said. "Here." Emptying her pockets, she revealed two stones, one an aquamarine and the other a citrine.  
"Leviathan and Quenzacotl, respectively. I don't need to junction with a G.F. to use magic, but…"  
"Only two G. F.s, so only two people can go with you." Celes said. Raine nodded.  
"I only have enough power to override the JME's original commands and send my physical body and mind along with the bodies and minds of two other people to the past."   
"We'll worry about who's going with you later." Tifa said.  
"Will you have enough power to get back?" Celes asked. Raine nodded.  
"I'll recharge when we reach our destination. If I don't overstrain myself, I should have enough to get back."  
"How are you gonna get Odine to talk?" Sabin wanted to know.  
"Flatter him! That's all you have to do!" Raine replied.  
"We need healing and attack items…" Tifa mused.  
"I'm heading to the mall anyway, wanna tag along?" Her brother asked her.  
"Okay." Tifa said.  
"Alright, so you two take care of the items, and I'll see what I can do about Odine." Raine said.  
"Sabin and I will run interference if anybody starts snooping." Celes said.  
"Right." Raine replied.  
  
Laguna walked down the hallway towards Raine's room, carrying a long, rectangular black case in his right hand.  
"Raine?" He called, knocking softly.  
"Come in." Laguna entered. Raine was in front of the mirror, brushing her hair.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Raine replied back. Laguna rubbed the back of his head.  
"Uh, listen…I had your dad send this over." He placed the case on Raine's bed. Pulling it towards her, the girl opened it to reveal her Gunblade and a box of bullets.  
"I figured you would want to get some experience in with the monsters hanging around."  
"Thank you." Raine murmured, fingering the Griever charm at the end of the handle. Laguna stood there for a couple of minutes, and then clapped his hands together.  
"Well, if there's anything you need, I'll be in my office." He started to leave.  
"Grandfather?"  
"Yes, darling?" Laguna turned around and was nearly run over by Raine, who hugged him tight.  
"I'm sorry…" Laguna smiled softly.  
"Hey." He hooked a finger under Raine's chin. "It's alright. Everything will work out. Just you wait and see." Raine nodded. Laguna gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Chin up, huh?" As he started to walk out of the door, Raine stopped him.  
"Grandfather?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." Laguna blinked at this sudden declaration of affection, then smiled.  
"I love you too, honey." He left. Raine sighed, and then grabbed her jacket.  
  
Squall looked down at a map.  
"Everything's in place, Commander."  
"Right…" Selphie walked up, nunchaku at the ready.  
"Is everything alright?" Squall looked at her, traces of worry evident in his blue eyes.  
"I don't know, Selph…I have this really bad feeling…" A shout got their attention.  
"Here they come!"  
  
Odine's laboratory was located not too far from the Presidential Palace. Raine looked around at the inside as she waited for Odine.  
"Raine, darling!"  
"Oh God, please help me not to hurt him." Raine thought, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
"Let Odine zee you!" The short doctor waddled towards Raine. "It iz such a pleasure to zee you again! How are your sorceress powers faring?"  
"Just fine. Umm…" Raine twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Is it alright if I hung out around here for a while? My dad just dumped me off here and my mom…" Her lower lip trembled, and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "And Grandfather's too busy…" She looked at him with the saddest puppy-dog eyes she could manage.  
Naturally, Odine fell for it, completely.  
"But of course, of course! Please! Come into my parlor!" He led Raine inside. As he went in front of her, Raine allowed herself a small smile.  
Victory.  
  
Of course she had to spend the next hour and a half being bored out of her mind, but she was willing to let it slide if what Celes had told her was true. And she was about to find out.  
"Dr. Odine?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I was wondering…"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you…did you ever invent anything that could time-travel other than the JME?" Odine's eyes slitted at this.  
"Vhy vould you vant to know?" Raine allowed a hurt expression to flit across her face.  
"I'm sorry! I mean, I read about the JME in my History class, and I was just wondering, that's all!" Her lips started to tremble. "Did I do anything wrong?"  
"No, no!" Odine relaxed. The girl was just curious, he assured himself. And she was under alot of stress. It wouldn't hurt to assuage her curiosity.  
"Vell…if you promise not to tell anyone…"  
"Yes?" Odine's eyes twinkled.  
"Zhere iz a second JME! Vhen I created the first one, I made a duplicate as vell and hid it! After all, I could not have one of my greatest accomplishments destroyed!"  
"Where did you hide it?" Raine asked, breathless.  
"Zee ruins of zee Deep Sea Research Center. It is in a hidden chamber inside zee left wall of zee blue core in zee first room."  
"Bingo! Hidden chamber inside the left wall inside of the room where my parents got Bahamut. That shouldn't be too hard to find." Raine thought. She got up.  
"Now you von't tell anyone, vill you?" Raine shook her head.  
"I won't. But you will!"  
"Huh? Oomph!" Odine's head snapped back, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Raine dropped her leg.  
"Sweet dreams, Doctor." Quickly, she left the room.  
  
Squall surveyed the damage, Lion Heart in hand. The planned ambush had gone off without a hitch. Vanish spells had been cast on the Balamb residents, and they had been escorted out of the town to a safe place. SeeDs, also with Vanish spells cast on them, had then moved into the town and waited. When the terrorists had arrived, the SeeDs had attacked.  
"Hey man, your plan worked!" Zell said, coming up. Squall rolled his shoulders.  
"Yeah…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something's bugging me…but I don't know what."  
"Look at it this way. At least the kids aren't here. That was one less problem to worry about."  
"Yeah…"  
"I just hope they're not getting into any trouble over there…" Zell said.  
  
Sabin watched as Celes packed the items for the journey.  
"Any idea of transportation yet?" I.J. asked. Raine walked in.  
"You were right. There was a second JME!" She said, striding over.  
"I knew it." Celes replied.  
"Did you find out where?" Tifa asked.  
"The Deep Sea Research Center."  
"The place where Ultima Weapon was?!" Sabin said.  
"It's dead, Sabin, so don't worry!" Raine bit her lips.  
"I still don't know who's coming with me when I get the JME activated, however…" Silence reigned for a few minutes. Then…  
"I'll go." Celes volunteered.  
"Me too." I.J. added.  
"That leaves Tifa and Sabin to take the flack…" Raine said.  
"Hey, that we can handle." Sabin said.  
"Yeah, leave the 'rents to us." Tifa chirped. Raine looked at the two, then nodded.  
"Okay."  
"I assume we're going to have to steal the Ragarnok to get there, right?" I.J. said, rubbing his hands together.  
"Yeah. Celes knows how to fly it…"  
"You do know that the second the Ragarnok takes off, your grandfather will have our parents down here so fast it won't be funny?" Tifa interrupted. Raine nodded.  
"That and another thing." Sabin said.  
"What?" Celes said sharply.  
"Odine. He's not stupid. It won't take him too long to figure out why Raine was asking about the JME…" Raine shook her head.  
"Not a problem right now. I knocked him out right after he told me, so he's in dreamland for a while, and my father and grandfather don't know about the second JME. If they knew…"  
"Ohoh." Tifa said.  
"Exactly."   
  
Squall rubbed a hand over his face. Zell's earlier words had been haunting him.  
"I hope they're not getting into any trouble over there…"  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it! But what?" Squall thought. "What am I missing?" And then it hit him.  
"Raine, listen. Don't argue, just do as I say. G…"  
"Get some stuff together, you're going to Esthar." Raine finished, sounding was if she were in a daze.  
"She knew exactly what I was going to say! And she didn't give me any grief about leaving like she normally would…" His mind flashed to an image of Raine sitting on board the Ragarnok, unnaturally silent.  
"Oh my God…"  
  
Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were plotting the next course of action when Squall burst in, eyes wild.  
"Get Laguna on the radio NOW!!"  
  
The Ragarnok sat on the landing pad, undisturbed. Moving quickly, the five friends got on board.  
"Strap yourselves in, guys." Celes said, pressing buttons on the console in front of her. "Cuz when we take off, all heck is gonna break loose."  
  
Laguna was busy reading through a report when the phone rang.  
"Yes?"  
"Sir, there's an emergency call from Balamb Garden. Commander Leonhart says he needs to speak to you now."  
"Put him through."  
"Dad?"  
"Squall? What's wrong?" Panic was evident in Squall's voice, something that wasn't normal.  
"Where's Raine?"  
"In her room, safe. Why?"  
"Dad, listen. Raine's gonna pull something. You need to get her now!" A solider burst in.  
"Sir! The Ragarnok's taking off!"  
"What?" Laguna tore out of his seat and dashed over to the window. The massive spaceship was hovering over the Airstation.   
"Who's flying it?"   
"We don't know, sir!" As they watched, the Ragarnok did a 180, and then flew off.  
  
"ETA to Deep Sea Research Center one hour." Celes said.  
"An hour? Our parents might have caught up to us by then!" Tifa said.  
"That's the fastest I can go. This ship is old, you know. If I push it any further, something might happen."   
"We're already getting orders to return." Sabin said from over at the communications console.  
"Not only that, but Esthar can track us. So they're gonna know where we're going." Celes added.  
"Then we're gonna have to make sure we get there first." Raine said. 


	17. Path to the Past

Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
Squall and Zell entered the outskirts of FH. Blissfully unaware of the turmoil that was brewing in another dimension, the two friends headed towards Balamb Garden.  
"Let's see…what do we have? Lion Heart, Energiz, Save the Queen, Strange Vision, and Exter." Zell said, making a list.  
"Don't forget Rinoa's Shooting Star." Squall said softly. Zell nodded.  
"Yeah, we can't forget that." The two continued to walk towards the Garden.  
  
In Another World…  
  
"They WHAT?"  
"Raine and her friends took the Ragarnok and flew off someplace." Laguna looked across his desk. Six extremely irate parents glared back at him.  
"I'm going to kill Sabin!" Anita growled.  
"What the heck were they thinking?" Irvine snarled. A solider hurried in.  
"Sir, we know where they're headed!"  
"Where?"  
"The Deep Sea Research Center."  
"What? What's there?" Selphie sputtered. Squall plopped into a seat and ran his hands over his face.  
"What would Raine want at the DSRC?" He thought.   
"That's not all, sir." The solider continued. "We found Dr. Odine unconscious in his laboratory. Surveillance tapes show Raine Leonhart entering and then exiting the building 20 minutes before the Ragarnok took off." Odine waddled in, a white bandage around his forehead.  
"Zhat crazy girl!" He snapped. Squall exploded out of his seat.  
"Don't you dare…"  
"Easy, Squall!" Zell and Irvine lunged forward and grabbed their friend.  
"While we're on the topic, Odine, why did Raine pay you a visit anyway?" Irvine asked, getting a better grip on the struggling Squall.  
"How am I supposed to know vhat goes on in zhat brain of hers?" Odine retorted. Squall stopped struggling and looked straight at Odine. The doctor's skin was pale, he was trembling, and his eyes were going from side to side.  
"You know something." Squall said in a soft voice. Odine jumped.  
"I most certainly do not!" But everyone could see that he was lying.  
"Squall's right. You do know something!" Selphie said. Odine looked around at everyone, and then bolted for the door.  
"Oh no you don't!" This time, there was nobody to prevent Squall from pouncing on the hapless Odine and shoving him up against a wall.  
"Okokokok! She came to me!"  
"Why?" Squall snarled.  
"If I tell you zhat, you vill kill me!"  
"If you don't tell us, we're gonna kill you anyway!" Zell snapped. Squall shook Odine.  
"Where is my daughter?!"  
"Zee Deep Sea Research Center!"  
"WHY?"  
"Zee JME! For zee JME!" Odine was abruptly dropped. Shaking his head, he looked up into the stunned faces of Squall, Zell, Anita, Selphie, Irvine, and Laguna.  
"What?" Irvine said to make sure they had all heard clearly.  
"Zhere iz a second JME! It iz a duplicate of zee first one! It has been at zee Deep Sea Research Center ever since Adel's defeat!" Zell turned pale at this, his tattoo standing even blacker out against his skin.  
"Squall…" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. His friend turned to face him.  
"What?"   
"I think I know what Raine wants with the JME." Selphie and Irvine gasped, realization hitting them also.  
"Oh my God!"  
"What?" Squall asked, exasperated.  
"Raine was asking us about what happened during the years after Ultimecia's defeat." Selphie said in a rush.  
"She was pretty interested in the year when Setzer Deling was alive too." Irvine added.  
"Why would Raine be interested in that?" Laguna asked. Squall blinked. Then his eyes widened as his brain put two and two together.  
"Rinoa hasn't been sick because of something that's happened here. She's been sick because of something that's happened in the past!" He said.  
"And she fell into a coma because of it!" Laguna added.  
"But the only way that somebody in the present can be affected is if something happens to them in the past…" Zell trailed off. Squall nodded.  
"Raine must have figured out what happened!" Selphie gasped.  
"So she finds out about the JME…" Laguna said.  
"And uses it and her powers to go back into the past." Squall finished.  
"And Sabin and the others wouldn't have let her go alone…"Irvine said.  
"We have to stop them. Now." Anita said.  
"How? They've already got at least an hour ahead of us!" Zell said. Squall grabbed Odine again.  
"Yuuurrrrkkk!"   
"Did you tell her how to find the JME?" Squall asked. When no answer came, he shook the scientist.  
"Answer me!"  
"Eeeeee! Yes, I did, I did!" Squall dropped Odine again.  
"What do we do?" Selphie asked.  
"For starters, we get out to the DSRC." Squall said. Laguna hit a series of buttons on the keyboard.  
"They're 20 minutes out. The Ragarnok 2 can get you there in half an hour."  
"But they might have gone by then!" Zell said. Squall shook his head.  
"Not if we leave now." He replied.  
"Go." Laguna said.  
  
Sabin sat at the communications console. Cocking his head, he put one hand up to touch the earpiece in his right ear.  
"Hey guys…" Raine looked up.  
"What?" Sabin listened closely.  
"The Ragarnok 2 just left the Airstation. They're heading our way!"  
"That's not good. Ragarnok 2's a whole lot faster and can catch up to us easily." Celes said.  
"TIFA AND I.J. KINNEAS!!"  
"Aaaagggghhhh!" Sabin howled, yanking the earpiece out of his ear and throwing it on the floor.  
"YOU HAD BETTER PICK THIS UP RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING!" The five teenagers looked at the earpiece like it was about to grow fangs and attack them.  
"Your mom wants to talk to you." Sabin said to Tifa and I.J. This set off an explosion.  
"I'm not touching that!"  
"No way!"  
"Selphie, calm down! You're gonna blow their eardrums out!"  
"TRUST ME, THAT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I'M GONNA DO TO THEM!"  
"Your mom must have had a little too much coffee this morning." Raine said.  
"Little?" Celes asked, a skeptical look on her face.  
"Uh, Sabin? Hey, if you're there, fair warning. Your mom wants to kill you. And I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop her this time."  
"ZELL!"  
"Ohoh. Owww!" The sound of something falling heavily was heard, and then the radio shut off.  
"Ooookay then." Raine said. A sudden beeping had them turning around. Celes dashed over to the pilot's seat.  
"We're here." She announced.  
  
Squall rubbed the back of his neck. Anita had managed to get her hands on Selphie's nunchaku, and was in the process of strangling her husband when both her and Zell banged into the communications console, breaking the radio. Squall and Irvine had been trying to peel her off with little success when Zell, who was turning blue and desperate for air, cast a Demi spell. The resulting explosion had thrown Anita, Squall, and Irvine across the room.  
"That woman's crazy!" Irvine muttered, shooting a sideways glance at Anita. "I hope she knew that other people wanted to use the radio too!" This was said a little louder, and aimed in Anita's direction with another sideways look directly at Squall.  
"Chill!" Quistis said. "She was just upset!"  
"Just upset?" Zell muttered darkly, massaging his throat.  
"Commander?" Squall looked up and walked towards the pilot.  
"Yes?"  
"My readings indicate that the Ragarnok just landed at the Deep Sea Research Center."  
"We're not going to make it, are we?" Squall asked. The pilot checked his panel.  
"We're at least 15 minutes out."  
"They could have been long gone by then." Squall said. He turned away and punched the wall.  
"Raine!"  
  
"So what exactly was going on here?" Celes asked, looking around.  
"Dad said that this was a mobile research area once. The scientists here were experimenting on G.F.s and trying to create a system of drawing magic like our own." Sabin replied.  
"Who was in charge?" Raine wanted to know. Sabin shrugged.  
"He never told me."  
"Hey! Ragarnok 2's 15 minutes out! We gotta get a move on now!" Tifa yelled from inside the cockpit.  
  
Thick wires littered the floor as Raine and the others stepped into the abandoned laboratory.  
"Whoa." Sabin said.  
"I agree." I.J. added.  
"If I didn't know any better, I would've said that the battle of the century was fought here." Celes said. She played the beam of the flashlight over the wreckage. "And that looks like a bomb went off." She pointed towards a broken stasis tube in the center of the room.  
"This was the room where Bahamut was." Sabin said. Raine blinked and put a hand to her head. Images flashed through her mind.  
"ROOOOAAARRR!"  
"Watch out, he's charging!"  
"Rinoa, get down!"  
"Aura!"  
"Raine! You ok?" Celes asked, looking at her friend.   
"Yeah." Raine blinked, and shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Did Odine tell you where the JME was located?" Tifa asked.  
"It should be over here." Raine replied, moving over to the left wall. Putting her right hand on it, she allowed her powers to reach out, searching for a hidden room. Her questing fingers paused at a gap in the wall.  
"Raine?" I.J. asked. The girl opened her eyes.  
"Found it." She said. A sudden beeping had them all turning around. Tifa grabbed a little device out of her pocket.  
"Ohoh…Guys, Ragarnok 2's eight minutes out!"  
"Time to move." Raine said. Moving back, she took a deep breath, and clasped her hands. Raising them into the air, she focused all her energy and brought them down in front of her. The wall exploded with the force of the energy aimed at it.  
"Jeez, Raine!" Celes said, waving the dust away from her. The five peered inside the wall. Two banks of computers were in the room. One against the wall while the other one stood next to a stasis tube.  
"This is it? This is the machine that caused so much trouble?" Sabin asked, incredulous.   
"This is an older version. It's not the one Ultimecia had in her time." Raine said. "The computer over by the wall must be the power source."  
"Well, let's hurry then." Celes said. She went over to the first computer and flicked it on to life.  
"How are we gonna fit into that thing?" I.J. asked.  
"We're not." Raine replied, turning on the second computer. "The way the JME works, it sends your consciousness back to the past while leaving your body in the present. I'm gonna override that part of the program and use my powers to force it to send both my mind and my body, along with you guys' own back to our parent's past."  
"Machine's up." Celes said.  
"Gotta set the date on this…" Raine murmured, turning controls and flipping switches.  
"Four minutes." Tifa warned. Raine and I.J. hooked their weapons to their belts, while Celes stashed her whip in the bag that held their G.F.s and other equipment.  
"You sure this is going to work?" Sabin asked Raine as he attached two bands with wires running from the machine to them on her wrists.  
"Has to." The girl said quietly. Then everyone's heads whipped up as the sound of an engine roared overhead.  
"They're here!" Tifa said. I.J., Celes, and Raine quickly formed a circle, holding hands.  
"We have to concentrate. Our destination is the Balamb Garden of the past, same day, same time. The only difference is the year. We must focus on one another, remembering all the times we've had together. That's what's going to make us exist in that time." Raine said. Celes and I.J. nodded, and then closed their eyes. Raine shut hers as well, and allowed the power to run through her veins. Electricity sparked, and the three started to glow.  
"I.J. Celes. I.J. Celes." Raine thought. She felt a pulling deep within her, at her soul. The pulling increased, and Raine started to feel herself leave her body.  
"Oh no!" Immediately she threw all of her power into the pull, forcing it to wrap around her body, and Celes and I.J. as well. The sudden surge of power sent a wave of pain cascading throughout her entire body. Raine gritted her teeth, and stifling the urge to fall to her knees, sent out more power. The pain intensified, and then the three friends found themselves hurtling through darkness…  
  
Points of light streaked by, like shooting stars. Slowly opening her eyes, Raine found herself alone, and floating in darkness. Ahead of her, a bright white light shone, it's rays pulling the girl towards it. Deciding not to resist, Raine closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled in…  
  
  
Somewhere…  
  
"My dear, you are simply not paying any attention!" At this, a brunette-haired girl rolled her eyes.  
"Uncle, I don't have the time for this!"  
"If you put half as much effort into your studies as you do with your summoning and magic skills, you would not have this problem!" The girl stood up.  
"Look, I've…" She blinked as the room started to spin. "Whoa…"  
"Princess, are you alright?" A dark-haired man, worry evident in his eyes, leaned in front of the girl.  
"Uh huh…" Then the pain hit. Hard. The girl let loose a blood curdling scream, and then slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, your highness. We were in the Library, when she just screamed and then fainted."  
"Where's the healer?"  
"On her way now."  
"Mama?" The girl opened her eyes to see a black-haired woman leaning over her.  
"What happened, baby?" The brunette sat up.  
"I don't know. I was in the Library talking to Uncle Cid when the room started to spin…and then this pain hit. That's all I remember."  
"What kind of pain?"  
"It felt like my body was on fire…" The woman nodded.  
"Alright. Just lie here and rest." The girl nodded, leaned back on the bed and watched as the woman went out. Sighing, she closed her eyes.  
"Oh…where did that come from?" Her eyes opened, and she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
  
In the present…  
  
"Ah!" Ellone raised a hand to her chest. A strange feeling had come over her, courtesy of her sixth sense. The odd thing about it was that she hadn't needed to use it in over a year.  
"What the…" Mentally Ellone grabbed the feeling and analyzed it.  
"What's this?" Her eyes widened as she recognized the feeling. "No…it can't be!"  
  
  
Julia hissed and put a hand to her forehead.  
"What the…what is this?" Almost as fast as it had came, the pain vanished.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone or something just passed through the space/time continuum just now!" She thought.  
  
Raine felt something cool against her cheek. After she had passed into the light, her body had felt like it was on fire as she hurtled through the continuing darkness.  
"Raine!"  
"Is she alright?"  
"Mmm…"  
"She's coming around." Raine opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. Clouds floated up in the sky, like cotton balls against a piece of blue paper.  
"Oww…"  
"You okay?" I.J. asked, helping her sit up.  
"Ye…" Raine started to speak, and then stared in shock. Around them, the Quad bustled with cadets and SeeDs alike.  
"Hey!" Two cadets noticed the trio and hurried over. "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, our friend just fainted from the heat, that's all!" Celes said. Raine bolted to her feet.  
"Oooohhh…"  
"Hey, go easy!" I.J. scolded. He and Celes helped the girl to a nearby bench. "Get your breath back."  
"Maybe she needs to go to the Infirmary." The first cadet said.  
"I'll be alright." Raine said. "Could you answer a question for me, however?"  
"Sure! What is it?"  
"What's today's date?"  
"July 21st, 3018." The cadet replied. Raine inhaled sharply.  
"Thanks for the offer, guys." Celes said, waving good-bye to the cadets. Once they were out of earshot, she dropped to the ground in shock. "We did it!"  
"3018! That's the year right after Ultimecia's defeat!" I.J. said. "And our parents haven't gotten together yet…Raine! Is this where're we're supposed to be?"  
"Yes…" Raine said. "It is." 


	18. Sorceress of Time

Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
Sighing, Squall leaned against the window in Laguna's office. He, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Anita had all dashed off the Ragarnok 2 the second it had landed. But they were too late. Tifa and Sabin were safe, but Raine, I.J., and Celes were gone. And to top it all off, the JME was badly damaged beyond repair.  
"This is great!" Scowling, Zell shot a searing glance sideways. "Can't you find them?"  
"I'm not a miracle worker, Zell. I haven't needed to use my powers for 21 years." The speaker rose gracefully, smoothing out wrinkles in her kaki skirt. A green wrap brought out the blue color of her top.  
"So?" Ellone sighed.  
"It's not that easy."  
"Can you sense them? And if possible, get them back?" Quistis asked. Ellone shook her head.  
" Yes and no. All I can do is bring their minds back. Not their bodies."  
"Could you get both back?" This from Laguna.  
"Not without help. To do that, I would need to borrow on somebody's power."  
"A sorceress's." Squall thought.  
"I'm sorry." Ellone said.   
"Wait!" Selphie exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "Raine used her powers to override the JME and force it to teleport her mind and body along with the minds and bodies of I.J. and Celes to the past, right?"  
"Yeah…" Squall said.  
"And when they've finished doing whatever they've gone to do, she would do the same thing to come back here, right?"   
"Yes…!" Searing realization struck Squall.  
"She'd use the hidden JME in that time to return home!"   
"Right!" Ellone nodded in agreement. "But there's a problem."  
"What problem?" Quistis asked.  
"Her power." Ellone answered. "The combination of the JME and her spell would have almost drained her of all her magical energy. It wouldn't take her too long to recharge so she could do normal activities, but if she tried to use the JME again…"   
"She'd go into magi-shock." Squall said, turning pale.  
"Or worse." Ellone replied. "Either way, she needs another source of power to help her cast the spell one more time. And I think I know what it is."  
"Our JME!" Laguna said.  
"Exactly."  
"But it's broken beyond repair…" Selphie said. Silence settled on the group. Then Squall suddenly straightened.  
"Odine!" Everybody looked at him.  
"Huh?"  
"We have Odine create another JME! That way, when Raine tries to come back, she'll be able to!"  
"Hey, that could work!" Laguna said. He and Ellone watched as Squall and the others ran out of the room in search of the doctor. "It sounds crazy, but it just could…El? What's wrong?" Ellone sighed, and then plopped on the couch.  
"I didn't tell them everything." She shook her head. "I…I can't feel Raine or her friends, let alone bring them back." Frustrated, she fisted her hands. "It's like there's some sort of wall blocking my way. I get a faint feeling, but that's it! And if I can't sense them…"  
"Good God, Ellone. Are you saying…?"  
"If I can't do anything, neither can the JME."  
  
  
Somewhere…  
  
Selene watched as Ellone and Laguna spoke.  
"The bracelet I had Seifer give Raine for her 17th birthday is working well." She thought. Seifer burst in, eyes flashing with anger.  
"Selene!"  
"Relax. She's perfectly fine." Selene said, not missing a beat.  
"How could you let her?"  
"I had to." This stopped Seifer cold.  
"What?" Selene closed her eyes.  
"It's moving faster than we thought." A sweep of her hand, and the images of Laguna and Ellone morphed into the creature that had haunted Squall and Raine's dreams.  
"Jeez! What the… what is that?" Seifer asked.  
"An emissary." Selene shifted her grip on her staff. "It's very weak, yet it still had the power to show itself to both Squall and Raine." Seifer's head whipped up.  
"That's it. I'm going after her."  
"NO! You can't!" Seifer's cloak whipped around his legs as her turned.  
"Try and stop me." He tossed back over his shoulder. Before he could even take a step forward…  
A bolt of black lighting struck the ground, scant inches from his right foot, causing him to jump back in surprise. Whirling around, he saw Selene, pale, gripping her staff sideways. Energy sparked around the design on top.  
"Don't make me do this. Please." Selene said. Seifer glared at her, then turned on his heel and vanished. Selene let loose a shuddering breath, and slowly sank to the floor. Her fingers tightened around the staff as she leaned her head against it.  
"Seifer…I'm so sorry…"  
  
In the present…  
  
Raine looked around.   
"Can you believe it?" She asked.  
"Yeah…" I.J. said.  
"Everything's exactly the same…" Celes whispered. Raine blinked, and then shook her head.  
"C'mon, let's get down to business."  
"Right." Celes replied. "We need to find your father and your mother."  
"Better do it fast." I.J. said. This earned him a quizzical glance from Raine.  
"Why?"  
"You and I, we're dead ringers for our fathers. And this is a small Garden."  
"He's right." Celes said. She looked at Raine. "We need to find your parents, fast."  
  
Silently Squall finished loading the bullets into the chamber of the Lion Heart. Several more lay gleaming on his bed. Putting the Gunblade down, he took off one of his belts, the brown one. Turning it the wrong way, he revealed several hidden slots. Moving quickly, he started to put the rest of the bullets inside.   
"Squall! You finished?"  
"Just a minute, Zell." He finished loading the bullets and hurriedly put the belt back on. Grabbing Lion Heart, he opened the door.  
"I'm ready."  
  
Raine turned up the collar of her jacket.  
"I wish I.J. would hurry up and get here." Celes muttered. The two were sitting in a corner booth of the Cafeteria, waiting for I.J. to come back after he found out some information.  
"What are you complaining for? You got it easy!" Raine said, incredulous. "Your parents don't even live on this Garden yet, let alone together!" I.J. slipped into the booth beside Celes.  
"Hey."  
"What you'd find out?" Raine asked.  
"I got one thing to say. Thank God for the Trepies!" I.J. said.  
"Well?" Celes demanded. I.J. took a deep breath.  
"Your parents aren't here. Well, your mom isn't. Your dad's here, with Uncle Zell, but not for long."  
"Where's Mrs. Leonhart?" Celes asked. I.J. sighed.  
"She's in…she's in Esthar. In a coma."  
"What?" Raine gasped.  
"There's a new sorceress. I didn't get many details, but apparently she teamed up with the Setzer Deling of this time. They attacked this Garden a few days ago." He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Your mom and the other sorceress fought…she put up a pretty good fight…but…"  
"But what?" Raine asked, fear creeping into her stomach.  
"The other sorceress won…and stripped your mother of her powers." All the blood drained from Raine's face.  
"Raine?"  
"Stripped…of her sorceress powers…"  
"Good God." Celes said, reflecting Raine's thoughts. "Is she…?" I.J. shook his head.  
"No." Raine set her teeth.  
"We have to find my father. There's a good chance he's heading back to Esthar, so we'll follow him there."  
"That's another thing. Raine, how good are you for your magic?" Celes asked, looking up. In response, Raine flicked a small flame into life on the top of the index finger of her right hand. The fire burned so brightly that Celes and I.J. had to shield their eyes.   
"Jeez, Raine!" Raine shook her hand, and the flame blinked out.   
"I don't really feel all that tired. Heck, the way I feel now, I could probably cast 2 Ultimas and 2 Holys back to back and still not feel tired."  
"That's probably the delay effect. The time change hasn't caught up with you yet…now that I think about it…it hasn't caught up with us either!" Celes said.  
"Why?" I.J. asked. Celes shrugged.   
"I don't know."   
"Let's leave that problem alone for now. How about getting something to eat?" Raine said.  
"That, I can do." Celes agreed.  
  
  
In Another World, at that same minute…  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight. Raine used our JME along with a spell, to go back to the past." Quistis said.  
"Right." Squall replied.  
"The spell she cast was to make the JME take her body and mind, along with the bodies and minds of Celes and Sabin, back to the past, instead of just her mind."  
"Uh huh."  
"Now, as a result of her doing that, this JME overloaded and then broke down after she and the others were in the Timestream."  
"Timestream?" Selphie asked.  
"A name for the space/time continuum. Right now, our timeline is one of millions that are in the Timestream." Kiros said. "Imagine, a Gaia where there are no Sorceress. Or one where Galbadia doesn't exist."  
"The possibilities are endless." Odine's assistant said. "The JME locks on to the timeline of choice. Then it sends the person's mind to that time. In this case, Raine managed to get her body, and the minds and bodies of her two friends back into that time."  
"So why do we need another JME here?" Quistis asked.  
"Our JME broke right after it sent Raine and the others into the Timestream. The way Odine created it, if one fails, a second one takes over. Now the second JME can either be in the time you just left…"  
"Or the time you're going to." Squall finished. "If it has a JME."  
"Right!" The assistant nodded. "I'm willing to bet that the JME of that time locked onto Raine and the others and finished the transfer. Without breaking down."  
"So Raine can use it to get back! But if she does…it'll break down again!" Zell said.  
"Thus our JME. If we can get a new one built in time, it'll bring her and the others back when they go through the Timestream again!" Selphie said.  
"I hope it works…" Irvine mummered.  
  
  
In the present…  
  
Squall lounged on the bench outside of the Cafeteria. Zell had insisted that they stop for some food before heading back, and was inside ordering for them.  
  
Celes walked up to Raine and I.J.  
"The only way to get to Esthar is to walk from here and go through the Great Salt Lake."  
"That must be the way they're going, I didn't see the Ragarnok anyplace outside." Raine said. I.J. checked his watch.  
"They leave now, they'll be in Esthar by nightfall."  
  
"Hey man, are you sure you don't wanna eat now?" Zell asked.  
"I'll eat when we get on the road." Squall said, walking. Then he stopped cold. Ahead, in front of him, a girl stood up and faced two people.  
"What the…"  
Unruly brown hair cascaded past black-clad shoulders. Several belts wrapped around a slender waist, also clad in black, with a Gunblade attached to the side. As Squall watched, entranced, the girl lifted a gloved hand up to push a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. Then, as if she knew she was being watched, she slowly turned her head…  
"SQUALL! Yo, man, what's up with…" Zell stopped as he saw what Squall was staring at.  
"Oh my…"  
  
"Oh shoot." Celes said. "I think we have a problem."  
"What?" Raine asked. She turned her head. And pure shock slammed into her as if it had been a punch from Sabin.  
"Dad?" I.J. grabbed her arm.  
"We gotta go. Now!"  
  
"That's the girl from my dream!" Squall thought. As he watched, the boy grabbed the girl's arm and started to pull her backwards.  
"No, wait!" Squall called. The trio turned and ran. Forgetting Zell, Squall dashed off in hot pursuit.  
  
"Nice going Raine!" Celes scolded.  
"Well, I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do?" Raine snarled.  
"Argue later!" I.J. snapped. "Right now, we need to…ooompphh!" The friends' path had taken them right in front of several Garden Faculty Members, and I.J. had collided with one.  
"What is this?!" The GFM snarled. "Identify yourselves!"  
"Ohoh." Raine, Celes, and I.J. all said at the same time. The GFM leaned close, as if it were squinting.   
"Leonhart?!"  
"Scram!" Celes said.  
"Split up! Let's all meet at the Mayor's house!" Raine screamed mentally. Celes and I.J. nodded, and then ran off. Raine turned and started to run back the way they had came.  
"Gotta make it to the elevator…go up to the second floor…go out the exit." She looked up as Squall rounded the corner and faced her. "Hoo boy…"  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Squall yelled. The girl shot him a glance, ran into the entrance of the Quad. Not hesitating, Squall tore after her. He chased her down towards the makeshift stage where the Garden Festival was going to be held.  
"That's weird…" He bent over panting. "I chased her in here…where did she go?" The sound of something falling heavily had him whirling around. A support strut littered with wires had fallen across the stairway, and the girl was lying on it, her right foot stuck in the wires. As Squall approached her, she struggled to get free.  
"Hey! Hey, relax! I'm not going to hurt you." Squall said, moving slowly towards her. "Just chill. I'm gonna get your foot out of there, ok?"  
  
"Nice going, Raine. Now you're stuck and your father is going to catch you. Very nice going indeed." Raine thought to herself, disgusted. "I need to get out of here!" She pulled even harder. This resulted in the wires becoming untangled, freeing her. But before she could even move…  
"Agghhh!"  
"Got you!" Squall tackled the rising Raine as she got out of the wires. The two fell down, Raine squirming out of her soon-to-be father's grasp. Squall wasn't giving up that easily, and grabbed the girl by the ankle, throwing her down again.  
"Let go of me!"   
"Not until…aaahhhh!" Squall fell backwards, grabbing his forehead. Raine lifted her left foot back and scrambled up.  
"Sorry!" She called. Picking himself up, Squall chased her out of the Quad.  
  
Father chased daughter through the loop that was the center of the Garden, towards the elevator. Raine got in a split second before Squall arrived, and hit the button for the 2nd floor. Squall hissed in frustration, and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Jeez! This is something out of some nightmare!" Raine thought. Panting, she dashed out of the elevator, and towards the doorway to the 2nd floor hallway. As she rounded the corner, Squall burst out of the stairwell.  
"What the…" Calling on her last bust of energy, Raine tore for the exit, Squall hot on her heels. Getting to the door, she opened it and closed it just in time as Squall lunged.  
"VANISH!"  
  
Squall burst out onto the balcony. Nothing.   
"Where'd she go?" He thought, panting. The sound of his name had him straightening.  
"Zell?" Zell ran in, panting. He bent over.  
"Whoo. I couldn't keep up with you, so I went after her friends. Those two had me all over the place!" He looked up at Squall. "Did you see…"  
"Yeah." Squall said darkly. "I saw."  
"Those two girls…and that boy!"  
"What boy?" Squall asked.  
"The one that was with them. He was a spitting image of Irvine! I didn't know the first girl, but the second…"  
"Is the exact image of me." Squall finished. His eyes narrowed.  
"You think this is the sorceress messing with our minds?" Zell asked.  
"Probably…" Squall mused. "Let's go to Esthar. Maybe Odine knows something about it." The two headed down the staircase and out of sight. Once they were gone…  
"Dispel!" Three voices said at the same time. Raine, Celes, and I.J. all reappeared. Raine bent over, panting heavily.  
"You ok?" I.J. asked. Raine nodded, then straightened.  
"Let's go."  
  
  
Several hours later…  
  
"HUH?" Four voices exclaimed at the same time. Squall nodded.  
"It's the truth."  
"Something's not right…" Quistis mummered.  
"First the sorceress, then Rinoa gets robbed of her power, and now this. Three mystery people show up at Garden, two of whom are dead ringers for Irvine and Squall." Laguna said, ticking off what had happened on his fingers.  
"You think we should look into this?" Zell asked.  
"No." Squall said. This had everyone gaping at him.  
"What?"  
"We have more important things to do. And…I don't think what happened is something to be worried about.  
"Squall…" Selphie said softly. Laguna shrugged.  
"If that's what you want."  
  
The lights of the Airstation glowed dull amber as Raine, I.J., and Celes neared the Ragarnok.  
"So we sleep on board tonight, and leave tomorrow?" Celes asked.  
"How come we can't stay at the hotel?" I.J. complained.  
"Because, unless I miss my guess, Dad and the others will be going after that other sorceress tomorrow. They'll problaly use the Ragarnok to get wherever they're going. And we wouldn't have to sneak on board, cuz we're already on." Raine explained.  
"Makes sense." I.J. said. The trio boarded the massive spaceship.  
  
That night, the three slept in the Ragarnok, unaware that the parents of two of them slept also slept not too far from them as well. Raine and Squall slept the most soundly of all, not knowing the danger that they would face the next day. 


	19. The Begining Of The End

AN:  I'm baacckk!  *hears crickets chirp in the background.*  Whoa.  That long, huh?

Anyway, I just started my sophomore year of university…main reason why I haven't updated.  BUT I am writing, it's just a matter of time for me to get to the computer and type…

Valefor:  Or, you just rot your brain cells playing Kingdom Hearts and Legaia 2: Duel Saga when you are SUPPOSED to be typing!

Lady t: HEY!   How did you get in this?

Valefor:  :p

Lady t:  *kisses teeth.*  Never mind.  AND, if anyone's played or is playing those 2 games, I don't think they would blame me!  Yeesh…how the heck did I get stuck with you?!

Lady t's roommate:  *sticks head through door*  T.K.?  Who are you talking to?

Valefor:  *disappears*

Lady t:  Nobody!

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Nineteen**

Quistis eyed Squall.  The group had left Esthar early that morning, and was currently enroute to Trabia.  Squall had reverted to his normal silent self, and hadn't said a word since they had left.  Quistis was sure that the main reason was Rinoa.  Before they had left, Laguna had informed them that Rinoa's condition had taken a turn for the worse, and she had been moved into the special chamber designed for her and Julia.

"Hey."  Zell said, interrupting Quistis' train of thought.  "I'm getting something from Trabia Garden."  He flipped a switch, and the voice of Byron Alexander filled the cockpit.  

"_Trabia__ Garden to Ragarnok, do you read?"_

"This is the Ragarnok.  Go ahead, By!"  Selphie chirped.

"_We've got a problem here.  I'm afraid that you can't come to the Garden."_

"WHAT?!"

"_We're being besieged by monsters."_

"Can't you handle a couple of Mesmerizes and Gaylas?!"  Irvine asked, exasperated.

"_Not when the Mesmerizes look like they're been drenched in black ink, are sporting fangs, and are casting double Ultimas back to back, and the Gaylas are casting Flare and Pain spells."_  Byron retorted.  _"At least a third of my SeeDs are in the Infirmary with wounds ranging from cuts and bruises to **third-degree** burns."_

"Oh my…"  Quistis said.

"_We think the monsters are starting to spread out."_

"Squall, what are we gonna do?"  Zell asked.

"We have to continue as planned.  I'd like to help them out, but we can't.  Bryon, can you get the Garden out of there?"

"_Yes."_

"See if you can head for the coast.  We'll see if we can get some help for you."

"_Right.__  Trabia out."  _Squall turned to Zell.

"Get in touch with the White SeeDs and Balamb Garden.  Tell them to head for Trabia, it's a Level Three emergency."

"What about Galbadia Garden?"  Quistis asked.  Squall shot a look over at Irvine, who nodded.

"Let them know."

"Raine!  Raine, wake up!"

"Mmmpphh…wha?"

"We're moving!  Wake up!"  Raine blinked.

"Wha…what's going on?"  She asked, sitting up.

"We're flying.  I think everyone's on board."

Squall rolled his shoulders.

"You okay?"  Irvine asked.

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling, that's all."  Unbidden, the image of the bruntte-haired girl he had chased earlier flotated to the surface of his mind.

"_Huh?"  He shook his head.  "__Where did that come from?"  The spaceship suddered, causing him to grab onto a seat for balance._

"What the…"

"All the controls are out!"  Selphie exclamined.

"I'm not picking anything up on the radar!"  Zell said.

"Can you get us down?"  Quistis asked.

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be easy.  Get in your seats and buckle up!"

Raine grabbed onto a railing.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno, but I don't think it's safe for us to be here!"  Celes said.  Moving sideways across the wall, the trio left the room and headed for the passenger deck.

The massive spaceship plummeted towards the ground.  Inside, Selphie was manuipluating the controls, trying her best to level out the ship so that they could land safely.

"Hang on!"  There was a massive jolt as the Ragarnok hit the ground, belly-first.  The ship plowed forward, uprooting trees and upturning earth.  A loud screeching sound sound could be heard throughout the cabin as Selphie activated the brakes, trying to bring the Ragarnok to a stop.  Finally, after what seemed an eternity to the passangers inside, the spaceship shurddered to a halt.

Lights flickered on and off on the passenger deck as Raine pulled herself up from the floor.

"Oww…Guys?  Celes?  I.J.?"

"Mommy, I wanna get off now."

"Raine?  I think I.J. hit his head."  Celes called.

"Now you just see that?"  Raine muttered, moving towards the sound of I.J.'s voice.

"Tifa?"

"No fool, it's me, Raine!"

"Go easy on him girl."  Celes said.  Her groping fingers found the door switch, and pushed it.

"Everybody alright?"

"Yeah."

"I'm ok."

"I never want to do that again."

"Join the club."  There was a hiss as the door opened.

"Ssshh!"  Raine, Celes, and I.J. all froze as the sound of voices echoed throughout the ship.

"The eleveator's stuck."

"Well, what do you expect?  The power's out!"

"I am suddenly afraid for any girl you met, Zell."  At the sound of Quistis' voice, the teens pressed themselves into the wall as closely as they could, Raine's hand clamping around I.J.'s mouth to keep him quiet.  In front of them, two shillotes dropped down.

"Guess we better see how bad the damage is."  Raine inhaled sharply as she saw her father nod in response.  I.J. shifted position.

"Mmmph."

"What was that?"

"Aw crap!"  Moving as quickly and quietly as possible, Celes and Raine backed into the passenger deck, Raine dragging I.J. along.  Just momets later, a flashlight beam hit the spot where they had just been.

"Nothing's there.  Must have been in the ship or something."  Raine let loose the breath she had been holding as the footsteps receded away.

"Too close.  Let's get out of here."

The pognosis wasn't good.  When Squall and Irvine returned to meet the others, who had then relocated outside, bad news accompanied them.

"The main and secondary systems are out.  In fact, the only thing working is the emergency beacon, and that's only because it runs on battery.  Other than that…"

"We can't get out of here."  Quistis finished.  Irvine nodded.  "The becaon's activated, so help should come shortly." 

"We can't wait around."  Squall said.  "Selphie, see if you can leave anything telling the resue party where we are."  The girl nodded and went back into the ship.  "Quistis, you and Zell grab whatever's svangeable from the supplies."

"Not hanging around for long?"  Irvine asked, understanding.  Squall nodded.

"You're lucky this is just a bruise."  Raine said, casting Cura on I.J.'s head.

"Aahhh…much better."

"I got the stuff!"  Celes called, holding up the bags.  She walked over to them.  "How's I.J. doing?"

"Better.  Did you see them?"

"Yeah.  They're starting to get their stuff together too."  Raine loaded the bullet chamber of her Gunblade.

"Right, let's go then."

The five friends left the Ragarnok shortly afterwards, Raine, I.J., and Celes trailing not too far behind.  Making sure that the monsters that roamed the area didn't notice them, Squall and the others soon arrived at the entrance to the castle.

"Jeez…"  Selphie whispered, moving closer to Irvine.

"I agree….I can feel it too."  Irvine said, pulling Selphie closer to him.

"This place makes Utlimecia's castle look like a doghouse."  Quistis said, looking up.  The spires of the towers seemed to sterch on forever.  

_"How are we gonna find the sorceress in this?  It looks hopeless…no, don't think that way!  We're gonna find her, and save Rinoa!"  Squall didn't say anything, just looked at the double doors that made up the entrance._

"_Rinoa's__ in there…"  Automatically, his left hand curled as he stroked the finger where Griever had been._

"_Hang on…I'm coming…"_

Raine took a deep breath.

"You ok?"  I.J. asked.

"Yeah…_Jeez!__  There's so much evil energy around this place it's not even funny!"  The girl thought._

"Your dad and everyone else are at the doors."  Celes said, looking through a pair of bincoloars.

"What's the plan from here on in?"  I.J. asked.  Raine straightened.

"I…I don't know really.  All I know is that we have to protect my dad."

"From what?"  Celes asked.  Raine hung her head.

"I…I don't know."

"The new sorceresss?"  I.J. asked.

"No…"  Raine shook her head.  "Not from her."

"Something else?"  Celes inquired.  Raine paused for a minute, brows knitted together in concentration, then looked up and nodded.

"Maybe…I'm really sorry guys."

"Sorry for what?"

"I've dragged you into a dangerous situation and I don't even know what the danger is.  Maybe I should send you back."

"Uh uh.  No way."  I.J. said.  "We knew you didn't know exactly why you had to come here, the only thing you knew was that you had to protect your dad."

"You're not putting us in any danger, Raine.  We know that you'll figure it out sooner or later."  Celes piped in.  "And in the meantime, we'll watch your back."  Raine smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Well then ladies…"  I.J. said, rubbing his hands together.  "Shall we?"  Raine looked ahead.  The doors had opened, and her father and his friends were going in.  She turned to face I.J. and Celes.

"Let's go."  Turning her face forward, she sighed.

"_Daddy…"_

Squall suddenly stiffened.  Whirling around, he stared at the hill overlooking the castle.

"Squall?  What's wrong?" 

"_I thought I heard that girl's voice again…"_

"Squall?"  Squall quickly shook his head and looked over at Quistis.

"I thought  I heard something, that's all.  Might have been my imagination."

"Wow, I didn't know you had an imagination, Squall."  Zell remarked.  

"**What was that?"**

"Nothing!"  Everybody snickered quietly as Squall hit Zell upside the head.

"Hey!  Watch the brain cells!"

"Last time I checked, you didn't have any."  Squall retored, walking down the hallway.

"HEY!"  Zell bellowed, running after him.  Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis took up the rear, snickering.

**Somewhere above the castle…**

The creature that had haunted Squall and Raine in their dreams watched as an image projected the five friends walking down the hallway.

"Soon…soon…"  A clawed hand reached out and crushed the image of Squall, causing it to turn into mist.  "Your time will soon be up, Leonhart…"


	20. When Past and Future Collide

Lady t:  I LIIIVVVEEEE!

Valefor:  Yes, I know.  Now let all your fans know!

Lady t:  Whatever. *bows*  I am so sorry for the MAJOR lack of updates to WA.  But that's college life for you…I will try my hardest to update regularly…

Valefor:  Yeah right.

Lady t:  You want me to replace you with Bahamut?  At least he doesn't bug me!

Valefor:  I thought you said you weren't summoning him again after he Mega Flared the cafertria.  *Bahamut appears out of nowhere*

Bahamut:  I sneezed!

Valefor:  Uh huh.  Right.

Lady t:  See what I gotta deal with?  Anyway, I got to do a big shout out to all the people who have reviewed all my stories so far, and a special one to team-senshi.  You guys make my day with your reviews and e-mails!  God bless you all!

Valefor:  Can we get on with the story now?

Lady t:  Yes.  One more thing, however.  If anyone who's reviewed my story has played Kingdom Hearts, I have a question.  Is there anyplace I can find the lyrics to "Destati" and a midi for the song "Simple and Clean?"

Thanks a lot!

Valefor:  GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!

Lady t:  Jeez, calm down!  I'm going, I'm going!  Oh, almost forgot!  In this chapter, there are references to stuff in my other story, "WA2:  The Awakening."  Tell me what they are and you get a virtual cookie!  ^_~

            ****

****

****

**Chapter Twenty**

            Squall re-hooked Lion Heart to his belt.  In front of him, the body of a Chimera slowly started to disappear into mist.

            "Was it just me, or was the Chimera a whole lot nastier than the ones we faced on the ICTH?"  Zell asked, panting.

            "It was nastier."  Quistis replied.  "All this magic energy around here has caused the monsters to mutate and increase in power, remember?"  Squall reached for a crystal lamp housed in a bracket on the wall.

            "Let's keep going."

            "Hey Raine…"

            "Yeah?"

            "Check out these murals!"  Raine turned her head to see I.J. and Celes gaping at the walls.

            "Whoa…"  The murals were vividly colored, depecting people and creatures in several different scenes.  "_Beautiful…"_

            "Look at this one!"  Celes said, pointing.  A bird-like creature, red, gold, and purple in color, dominated one part of the wall.  "That is gorgous."

            "I wonder what it is.  It doesn't look like a monster."  I.J. said.

            Unaware of the trio behind them, Squall and the others were also admiring the murals as well.

            "Why do I have the feeling we're not on Gaia anymore?"  Selphie asked.

            "You're right.  Everything here feels like it's from another world."  Quistis replied.

            "So you're saying that this sorceress could be from another world as well?"  Zell asked.

            "It makes sense."  Squall said.  "There hasn't been more than three sorcressess on this planet at a time even before the First Sorceress War.  And now we've only got one."

            "But what would she want with our world?  What's so important about Gaia that every creep must crawl out of the woodwork to come after it?  I mean, first Ultimecia with time compression, and now this!"  Irvine said.  Squall didn't reply, just crouched down close to the wall to examine something.

            "_Bahamut?!"_

            "Hey Squall!"  Squall stood up.

            "Coming."  Walking out of the hall, he met Quistis, who was looking back at the way they had came.  "What's wrong?"

            "I dunno if it's me or something else, but I could have sworn I heard something back there…"  The blonde said.  Squall's eyes narrowed as he aimed the light back into the hall.

            "Look at who got their attention now!"

            "Shut up!  It's not my fault!"  Celes hissed.

            "Excuse me, but I seem to remember ME saying that excate same thing and YOU busting my chops!"  Raine hissed back.

            "Girls!  Chill out!"  I.J. whispered.  The three ducked down as the light played over the walls.

            "I don't see anything, Quisty."  I.J. started at the sound of his mother's voice.

            "I might have been imagining things…"  The light faded back, and the three friends straightened.

            "Too close…"  Celes mummered.

            "Gotta keep moving."  Raine said.

            **In the upper levels of the castle…**

            Julia smirked as she watched Squall and the others make their way through the castle's puzzles and traps.

            "Why am I not surprised.  My sister must still be alive for them to come in like this…"  She giggled madly.  "They must have found a way to return her power back to her."  The smile on her face faded away however, as the image of Squall disappeared, and was replaced by the image of Raine.  "What…what the…who is this girl?!"  The image wavered for a minute, and then was replaced by another image of Raine, this time dressed in a dark blue dress with a gold circlet in her hair.  Instead of her Gunblade, she held a staff with some sort of circle-shaped design on top.

            "_What on earth…"  As Julia watched, entranced, the image slowly turned its head and faced the older woman, before blinking out of sight. Despertly, Julia tried to recall the image, but was unable to.  After several minutes, Julia collapsed into a chair, eyeing the spot where the image had been._

            "_Who was that girl?  And why do I feel like I know her?!"  As she started to calm down from the shock the images had given her, Julia slowly became aware of a sensation within her that she hadn't felt for a long time.  One that she had considered herself unable to feel, and had mastered._

            "_What's this feeling?"  She lifted her hands and looked at them.  "__My hands…they're trembling.  Am I…am I…afraid?"_

            Ahead of Squall and the others, the hooded figure glided along the floor and into a room.  As the door closed behind it, it settled into the darkness, patiently waiting for it's prey as how a cat waits on a mouse to leave it's hole.

            "_Come to me, Leonhart…"_

            "Huh?"

            "Raine?  What's wrong?"   Celes asked.

            "I thought I heard something…"

            "It just might be your imagination."  I.J. said.

            "Yeah, might be…"  Raine mummered.

            "Watch out!"  Selphie screamed.  The Ruby Dragon let loose a loud roar and advanced on the group.

            "Zell, Quistis, take left and right!  Irvine and Selphie, stay in the back!"  Squall yelled.  He lunged forward and slashed at the Ruby Dragon's neck.

            "Ice Breath!"  Quistis called.

            "Ultima!"  Zell roared.  The two spells hit the monster, causing it to stagger backwards.

            "Blasting Zone!"  Squall howled.  A beam of light shot up from the Gunblade, intensifying in power, until it was too bright to look at.  Squall then brought it down on the Dragon, causing it to scream in pain, and then eventually fall down dead, fading into mist.

            "Ah!  Guys!"  Irvine yelled, pointing.  Another Ruby Dragon had appeared behind the group, growling dangerously.

            "Run!"  Squall bellowed, sprinting forward.  The group dashed down the hallway, the monster hot on their tail.

            Five minutes later, Raine, Celes, and I.J. came upon the place where Squall and the others had fought the first Ruby Dragon.

            "Scorch marks!"  Celes said, running her hand over a streak of back ash on the wall.  Raine inhaled sharply.

            "Dad's Blasting Zone attack.  They must have gotten into a fight!"  

            "Guess the monster got the short end of the stick in this one."  I.J. remarked.

            "We better hurry."  Raine said.  The trio started to sprint down the hall.

            Squall bent over, breathing heavily.  At his feet, the spent shells of bullets fired from his Gunblade lay scattered.

            "If…if…if fighting a Ruby Dragon is this bad….what's it going to be like when we take on the sorceress?"  Zell asked, gasping for breath.

            "Don't think that way!  Quistis said.

            "Yeah.  Nice, happy thoughts, remember?"  Irvine panted.  Squall slowly straightened.

            "Let's find someplace safe where we can catch ourselves."

            "Guys, look!  Here's more!"  Celes said, pointing.  Raine squatted on the ground.

            "These are Dad's bullets!"  She turned over the casing in her hand.  "From his Lion Heart Gunblade."

            "Oh man, he's got that?"  I.J. asked.

            "That's his best Gunblade, of course he has that!  What weapon do you use when you're going up against a crazy sorcer…oops."  Celes stopped suddenly, realizing what she just said.  "Raine, I'm…"

            "It's cool."  Raine said, waving a hand.  She got up.  "My guess is that they're looking for someplace safe to rest.  The feeling I'm getting is that the monsters running around here are the stuff nightmares are made up of."

            "That's putting it mildly."  Celes said.  Raine cracked a grin as she tucked the casing into her pocket.

            "Well, would have you preferred the harsher way?"  she quipped.

            "Personally, I would have preferred the easier way."  I.J. gumbled.  Raine smiled.

            "Nothing in this life ever came easy."  She said, walking through the door.

            "Yeah, I hear that all the time."  I.J. muttered.  "I…Raine?"   The girl had suddenly gone stock-still, eyes staring straight ahead.  "Raine?"  Raine didn't say anything, just kept looking ahead.  Then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed.  "RAINE!"

            _It crept all over her body.  A nameless fear to which she could not voice.  Chills racked her frame, and all she could do was wrap her arms around herself, in a vain attempt to keep herself warm._

_            "Cold…so cold…"  Then an image flashed before her eyes, one far worse than the emotions than what she was feeling right now._

_            "In here."  Raine watched as Squall held open a door so that the others could run in.  "We'll be safe in here."  Taking up the rear, he shut the door behind them.  But as he did so…_

_            "Squall!"  The door faded, and an eerie green light started to glow.  Behind Squall, a hooded figure appeared, holding Lion Heart high in the air.  As Squall whirled around to face this new enemy, the figure brought the Gunblade down…_

            "AAAIIIEEEE!!!  NOOOOOOO!!!!!  FATHER!!!!!!  Oh God, no!  Daddy!!"

            "Raine!  Raine, snap out of it!"  With a gasp, Raine's eyes flew open.  She was lying flat on the ground, I.J. and Celes looming over her, looks of worry on their faces.

            "What's wrong?  What happened?"  Celes asked.

            "Dad…Let me up.  I gotta get up now!"

            "What's going on?"  I.J. asked as Raine lurched to her feet.

            "We have to go.  Now!"

            "What happened?!"  Celes cried.

            "I had a vision.  Dad…they found a safe place in the castle to rest…but it was a trap…We have to keep them away from it!"

            "How do we do that?"  I.J. asked.  Raine unhooked her Gunblade and started to run.   "Only way we can do that is to…ah!"

            "Raine, no!"  Celes called, but it was to the back of her friend.            "We can't!"

            "We can!  This is what I'm supposed to prevent!"  Was the reply.  Celes and I.J. looked at each other, and then ran after their friend.

            "Oh well.  At least we know what we have to do now."  I.J. said.

            "Yeah.  Fight your parents!"  Celes replied.

            Squall's head whipped up as Raine's scream echoed throughout the castle.

            "What the heck was that?"  Quistis asked.

            "Another monster?"  Irvine asked.

            "I don't think we're in any postion to fight again…we need to find someplace safe.  Now!"  Squall said.  "_That scream…it sounded so familiar…"_

"Hey, look!"  Zell said, breaking off Squall's train of thought.  "There's a room up ahead.  We could take a break in there."

            "Sounds good.  Because If I go one step further my legs will fall off."  Selphie said.  Squall nodded.

            "Alright." 

The figure hissed in anticipation as Squall and the others neared.

            "_Closer…closer…"_

            Raine panted as she tore down the hall.

            "_God, let me get there in time, please!  Don't let him even touch that door!"_

            "Raine, wait up for us!"  Celes called.  She and I.J. caught up to the girl.  "You can't have the party without us!"

            "Yeah!  After all, how many teenagers can say that they've had the pleasure of messing with their soon-to-be parents' heads in the past, eh?"  I.J. added.  

            "You got a plan?"  Celes asked.

            "Not really…I'm making it up as I go along."  Raine replied.

            "Well, that's good."  Celes said. 

            The five friends reached the door, hands on weapons the whole time.

            "Let's hurry up and get inside."  Squall said.  As he reached out a hand towards the door….

            "FIRAGA!"  A column of flame suddenly surrounded Squall, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards.

            "Argh!"

            "Squall!"  Quistis cried.  The teenager rolled away, embers falling off his jacket.  "Are you alright?"  

            "Inside.  Now!"  Squall growled, rising to his feet.  But before he could get to the door again…

            BANG.  A bullet blew past his head and embedded itself into the frame.  "Ah!"

            "That's it! Who's firing at us?!"  Zell bellowed.

            "We are!"  Everyone's heads whipped around.  Then eyes bugged out and jaws hit the ground.

            "What the…"  Squall blinked in shock.  Lion Heart fell out of his hand, forgotten as it clattered to the floor.

             Blue eyes met blue eyes.  The face was one that Squall saw in his mirror every morning, with the exception of the reddish-brown scar that dominated his own.  Brown hair fell past black-clad shoulders, and light glinted off a silver necklace.

            "Oh my God…"  Quistis said.

            "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"  Zell whispered.  Two other people stepped from out of the shadows, and stood next to the girl.  "Oh my…"

            **"Irvine?!"  Selphie choked out.  One of the people was a boy.  Long alburn hair tied back in a ponytail fell just above the waist.  Green eyes sparkled with just a hint of amusment.  "No, it can't be…"**

            "It's a trick!"  Zell roared.  He dashed forward, aiming a punch at the first girl.  "This is the same illusion we saw at the Garden!"  A sudden CRACK, and he fell backwards.  "Ow!  What the…"

            "Stay back if you know what's good for you!"  The third person said.  A black girl, hair pulled up, and wearing a t-shirt and mini-skirt cracked her whip.  "We don't want to hurt you."

            "Are you the Sorceress?!"  Irvine demanded of the first girl.  She shook her head.

            "No.  But I can't let you go on."

            "If you are not with the Sorceress, then who are you working for?"  Squall demanded, having regained his wits.

            "I'm not working with anybody.  Believe me if you wish, but I cannot let you advance."

            "Then you're our enemy!"  Selphie said, swinging out Strange Vision.  "And we defeat our enemies! You have no idea of whom you're messing with!"

            "Alright.  Then have it your way."  The girl said.  Reaching to her side, she unhooked a Gunblade, eerily similar to Squall's Revolver.  The boy cocked a shotgun, and the other girl snapped her whip.  Squall picked up Lion Heart and assumed an attack position, Quistis and Zell standing by his sides.  The girl did the same, the other two standing by her sides as well.

            "Do you see…"  Quistis mummered.

            "Same weapon, same attack stance."  Zell muttered.  "Not to mention same **looks!"**

            "_Do you have any idea of what we're doing?"  Celes asked._

            "_No."  Raine thought back._

            "_Just checking."_

_            "Let me and Celes handle my 'rents, Aunt Quistis, and Uncle Zell.  That leaves you with your father to handle."  I.J. thought._

            "_That's four people against two.  Are you sure you can handle it?"_

_            "Yeah."_

_            "Cast a Silence spell on your mother, and a Stop spell on your father.  Then just focus on Aunt Quistis and Uncle Zell.  Don't give them a chance to heal them."  Celes thought back._

            "_Right."  Raine gripped the handle of her Gunblade._

            "_Here goes everything…"_


	21. Final Fight

**Chapter Twenty-One**

            Raine breathed slowly as she faced her father, Gunblade in hand.

            "_Here we go…"_

            "Doomtrain!"  Zell called.  Balls of green fire swirled up around him as he started to cast the summon spell.

            "Silence!"  Celes snapped.  Zell staggered, cut off mid-cast.  Quistis lashed up with her whip towards I.J., who jumped back.

            "Cerberus!"  Squall said, summoning the three-headed Guardian Force.

            "No G.F.s!"  Raine hissed.  Tapping into her sorceress powers, she cast a spell preventing Squall and the others from summoning their Guardian Forces.  "Magic and physical skills only!"  She lunged towards Squall, who blocked her first strike.

            "Squall!"  Quistis whirled around.  Before she could aim her whip at Raine, something wrapped around her wrist and gave it a powerful yank.

            "Uhuh.  You're mine!"  Celes said.  Meanwhile, I.J. had quite efficiently shut down both Selphie and Irvine, and was now dealing with Zell.

            "Sorry Mom, sorry Dad."  He whispered under his breath.  "But if you knew…I'm sure you'd understand."

            "Stand still!"  Quistis snapped.  Celes danced around, skillfully evading her soon-to-be mentor's lashes, and returning blows with equal strength.

            Squall, in the meantime, was dealing with a problem of his.  While fighting, he and Raine had ended up on a walkway outside of the castle.  But that wasn't the problem he faced right now.  No matter what move or blow he threw at Raine, she was able to anticipate and block them all.

            "_This girl knows all my moves!  But how?"  Jumping back, he surveyed the girl._

            _"Can't call G.F.s…she did something to block that.  Magic's no good, she just jumps out of the way.  Where's her weakness?"_

_            "He's **good.  I'm lucky I paid close attention when he taught me to use this, or else I'd been French toast by now!"  Raine thought.  "**__In fact, the only thing that's saving my skin is that I know his moves!"  Hissing, she jumped back as Squall swiped at her._

            "Who are you?!"  The older teen demanded, advancing forward.  The two Gunblades met, sparks flashing, Raine straining to block Lion Heart from breaking through her defenses.

            "I wish I could tell you…but I can't!  Just believe me when I say that I'm not your enemy!"  She said.

            "Are you with that sorceress?"  Squall snarled.  Raine shook her head vigorously.

            "No, I'm not!"  Raine cried.  Squall's eyes narrowed into blue slits.

            "I don't believe you!"  With a sudden burst of energy, Squall slashed viciously at Raine's defenses, knocking the Revolver out of her hands and sending the younger girl backwards.

            "Uhhh!"  Raine landed sideways, her Gunblade clattering to the ground several feet away.  "Ow!"  Feeling a presence over her, she looked up to see Squall above her, Gunblade held high.  

            "Whoa!"  She rolled to the side and jumped up just as Lion Heart's tip dug into the ground where she had been.  _"Boy…he's playing for keeps!"  Two steps and Revolver was back in her hands.  __"I'm gonna have to turn it up another notch if I want to survive!"  Sheathing her Gunblade, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  A red-gold light surrounded her as she triggered her Limit Break._

            "Angel Wing!"

            Celes's head snapped up as she heard Raine's cry.

            "Ohoh."

            "What is it?"  I.J. asked.

            "Raine.  She just activated her Angel Wing Limit break!"  

            "Well, what do you suggest?  We got our hands full here!"  I.J. snapped, firing off two shots at Selphie, who had recovered, along with Irvine.  Celes bit her lip, and then her eyes widened as an idea hit her.

            "C'mon!  I got an idea!"

            "What?"

            Squall watched with a mixture of fascination and shock as Raine summoned her Limit Break.

            "Did she just say Angel Wing?  Accckkkk!"  He threw up a hand to shield his eyes as light flashed.

            Raine slowly bent down from the waist as light surrounded her, hiding the girl from view.  Her jacket disappeared as wings suddenly appeared on her shoulders, folding around her body.  As the light faded, Raine straightened, the wings going back and extending to their full length.  Then they vanished from sight, leaving a scattering of white feathers behind.

            "_Oh my God…that's almost like Rinoa's own!"  Squall thought.  __"She's a sorceress!"  But before anything could happen, a sudden explosion had him whirling around._

            "Ooohhh…" Celes moaned.  "_That is defiantly gonna bruise in the morning!"  She thought.  Beside her, I.J. lifted up his head._

            "Celes…what did your parents, MY parents, Raine's parents, Sabin's parents AND Aunt Quistis say about using your Nova Blue Magic attack?"

            "Don't use it until I get control over it?"  Celes answered.  I.J. groaned.  The force of the non-elemental explosion had thrown them onto the end of the walkway where Squall and Raine were facing off.  

            "At least we got outside."  This remark elicited another groan from I.J.

            Raine groaned inwardly.

            _"Oh man…right now she used that Nova Blue Magic attack!"_  She thought.  Her eyes tracked back to Squall just in time to see him lunge at her.  "Protect!"  Squall hissed in frustration as his Gunblade came up against a wall.  Jumping back, he threw a Blizzaga spell at Raine, who quickly cast a Reflect spell to counter it.  Behind him, Celes and I.J. nervously grouped together as Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine advanced on them.

            _"Raine?  No offence, but I think we need to make like bananas and split!"_  Celes thought.  _"If we keep this up, either one of us or one of them is going to get seriously hurt!"_

_            "I know that, but I don't know if my father's out of the danger zone yet!"  _Raine thought back.

            _"Judgment call, girlfriend.  If you ask me, I say there's a 50/50 chance we just saved your dad, or we just delayed whatever is going to happen."_  Sabin thought.  Raine bit her lips at that.

            "_Sabin's right…judgment call…"_ Half a minute passed by before Raine mad her decision.

            "_God…let this be the right choice…Guys!  We're heading for Trabia Garden, so hang on!"_  She raised her right hand in the air and brought it down hard.  A flash of light engulfed the area, and when it cleared, Raine, Celes, and I.J. were gone.

            "Squall!  You okay?"  Irvine called.  Squall blinked, trying to get rid of the dots dancing before his eyes.

            "Yeah."

            "That was the same group we saw at Balamb Garden!"  Zell said.  "It's **got** to be a sorceress trick!"

            "I don't think so…" Selphie said slowly.  Zell shot her a look.

            "Why not?"

            "Cuz…it's hard for me to explain, but I'll try…Did you notice that the girl with the whip and the boy with the shotgun…"

            "Had Quistis' and Irvine's moves."  Squall finished.  He looked at them.  "The girl I fought…she had my exact same Gunblade technique.  Only I know those moves."  Quistis gasped.

            "But the sorceress…she doesn't know us that well to…"

            "Create monsters or doppelgangers that can mimic us.  Rinoa said that there were ways of creating a identical copy of a person…but she didn't know them, because it dealt in the darker parts of her magic, and that was something she didn't do."  Squall replied.  

            "I just had a thought.  Those kids…is it just me, or didn't they look like how **ours** would be if we had children?"  Zell said.  This earned him stares from both Squall and Quistis.

            "I noticed the similarities between Squall and the person he was fighting, but all that the girl I was battling with had was my technique with the whip!"  Quistis said.

            "I meant for Squall and the guy we were fighting."  A shrill scream had them all whipping around.

            "That was Selphie!"  Quistis cried.  The trio ran back inside the castle.

            Irvine had his arms wrapped around the shuddering girl as Squall and the others ran up to them.

            "The room…the one we were gonna go in before we got attacked…" He said, jerking his head towards the door.  Squall, Quistis, and Zell immediately headed through the door.  

            "Oh my…" Quistis said.  

            "_My God…"_ The room was a wreck.  What little furniture had been in there was completely shredded.  There were huge holes in the walls, as if someone had slammed a fist into them repeatedly.  The rugs were in a mess, as something dark was splattered in smears all over them.  Zell bent down and touched one.

            "I'm praying that I'm wrong…but I think this might be blood!"

            "Squall…" Quistis said.

            "I know."  Squall replied, his eyes hooded.  "If we hadn't run into those three…" 

            "Then…if they're not some trick from the sorceress…" Zell said, his voice trailing off.  His eyes met Squall's own.  Before the brunette could say anything, Quistis let loose a high-pitched scream.

            "AAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"  The two friends whirled around.  Quistis tore over to Squall, burying her face in his chest, crying.

            _"What the…_" Zell walked over to where Quistis had been standing.  Then he jumped back.

            "WHOA!  WHAT THE…"

            "What is it?"  Squall asked.

            "Oh God…" Prying himself away from Quistis, Squall strode over to where Zell was.  Then he gasped.

            "_What the…_" More dark streaks met his eyes, not only on the rug, but also all over the wall.  The wall itself had a large, gaping hole, as if someone had dug their hands into it and tore out the blocks.  Scratches lined the woodwork alongside the window, which was shattered.  But the major eye-catcher was the large steel bar embedded into the floor.  The upper part was barely hanging on to the lower end, dangling only by a thin strand of metal.  But it was hard to miss what the bar had impaled **_first_**.

            "Jesus!"  Squall said, crossing himself involuntary.

            "Uh huh."  Zell said, swallowing.  "It's a **really** good thing we didn't go in here."  Squall blinked as a thought hit him.

            "_That girl…did she **know** about this?  Is that the reason why she and her friends fought us?"_

            "Squall?"  Zell asked.  Squall shook his head.

            "Come on.  Let's get out of here."

            After making sure that Selphie and Quistis were okay, the group headed deeper into the castle.  To their surprise, they met with little resistance as they got closer and closer to Julia.

            "This is too easy…" Irvine muttered.

            "How many ways can you say trap?"  Zell grumbled.

            "Despite that, we still have to continue."  Squall said.  All too soon, they were standing in front of a set of double doors.  

            "This has to be it."  Quistis said.  Squall turned and faced them.

            "Alright.  We need to get her down to the first floor."

            "How are we going to do that?"  Selphie asked.  Squall turned to Irvine.

            "I know you don't have the gun for this, but can you find a place where she can't spot you and shoot from there?"

            "Yeah…but why do you want me to do that?"  

            "Rinoa says the best place to disable a sorceress temporarily is by attacking her wings once she has them out.  Following that…"

            "Shoot her in the wings, and she won't be able to fly."  Irvine said, understanding.  Squall nodded.

            "It'll also give the ones who are fighting a chance to run."

            "Wait.   You want her to chase us?"  Zell asked.

            "I noticed when we were coming through here that there's some sort of rain gutter leading from where we are now down to the first floor.   If we get on it…" Squall replied.

            "We can get down to the first floor a lot faster!"  Quistis finished.  Squall nodded.

            "Right.  Once we're down there, the two people who aren't fighting have got to get out of here and head back for the Ragarnok.  The rescue party should be either there, or heading here.  Bring them back as fast as you can."

            "What about the people who are fighting?"  Selphie asked.

            "…They're going to have to disable the sorceress as quickly as possible."  Squall said.  "If all goes well, we'll be able to get to Esthar and the Sorceress Memorial."

            _"And to Rinoa."_  He thought, but didn't say that aloud.

            Selene watched as Squall and the others made their plans.

            "_God…they've got all the cards stacked against them…even if the rescue party does get there in time, will they make it to Esthar?  They're in a no-win situation…and Julia's original powers are returning to her fast!  They can't possibly get out of this alive…"_

            Squall strode up to the doors.  Looking behind him, he saw his friends ready themselves, weapons out and looks of determination on their faces.

            "_Here goes nothing…_  The doors opened, and Squall and the others went in…

Lady t:  WAIIII!  IT IS UP!

Valefor:  Hey!  I thought you said this would be the second to last chapter!

Lady t:  Well…it was supposed to be.  But I couldn't slam all that action into it!  That would wreck it!

Bahamut:  That makes sense, Mistress.

Valefor:  What?  You two know something I don't?

Lady t:  Oh man…should have left her in West Palm…anyway, God bless and R&R!

Lady t:  Oh, almost forgot…prepare yourselves for chapter 22.  The mother of all my surprises in this fic will be dropped!  It will be memorable, I promise you!  Muhahahahahaha!!!!!!

Valefor, Shiva, and Bahamut:  o.o;


	22. The Sucessor

Lady t:  Not much rambling from me this time around.  One thing though, I can't remember whether or not there was something verbal before an Apocalypse spell, so I made something up.  That's all! Chapter Twenty-Two 

Julia smiled as Squall and the others came in.

"Well, well.  Look who's come to pay me a visit.  My brother-in-law and all his little friends!"

"Brother-in-law?"  Quistis whispered underneath her breath.  "What the heck is she talking about?"

"Only God knows what's running around in that brain of hers."  Zell quipped quietly.  Julia stood up, extending her wings.

"I suppose you want me to give back my little sister's powers."  She said, floating down in front of the group.  "But I don't feel like humoring you on that point."

"Then we'll stop you before you hurt anybody else."  Squall said, his voice ice cold.  Julia smirked.

"Stop me?  I don't think you can.  But you're welcome to try!"  Throwing up her hands, she cast a Quake spell.  Immediately the group split up, Zell and Selphie dashing behind Julia to try to take advantage of her weak side, while Squall and Quistis distracted her in the front.

Irvine blinked as a flash of light bombarded the area.

"_Uh!  Got to do this fast!"_  He brought up Exter to a shooting position, aiming the barrel of the gun at Julia's back.  "_Come on…get those wings out again!"_

Squall winced as a Firaga spell blazed past him, but did not let it stop his advance towards Julia.  The sorceress smirked at him.

"Protect!"  The force of the spell blew Squall backwards, slamming him into a wall.  Still wearing the smirk on her face, Julia waved her right arm, casting a powerful Thundaga spell on Selphie.  The attack bounced off a Reflect the girl had cast beforehand back at the sorceress, who simply absorbed the shock into her system.

"Forget Elemental spells!"  Quistis yelled.  "Go for the heavy-duty stuff!  Ultima!"

"Not so fast!  Maelstrom!"  Julia snapped.  The blond woman fell, her energy drained by the powerful Darkness spell.

"Quistis, no!  Curaga!"  Selphie screamed. Green light surrounded Quistis, giving back her strength.  She got up and aimed an attack at Julia.

"Final Heaven!"  Zell roared, launching into the sorceress with a powerful combo of kicks and punches.  

"Lion Heart!"  Squall howled.  He threw himself at Julia, the Lion Heart Gunblade flashing as he delivered blow after blow.  Julia staggered back, wincing.

_"They're stronger than I thought…but they're not going to defeat me!"_   Her eyes glowed red, and her wings reappeared on her back.  "Darkest of all spells, I summon thee, crush all those who oppose me!"  A familiar glyph appeared above Squall and the others.

"Oh no!"  Quistis yelled.

"Scatter!"  Squall roared.

"Aypoc…"

BANG.  Julia let loose a shrill scream and grabbed her left shoulder.  Another gunshot was heard, and Julia fell to the ground.

"Run!"  Irvine bellowed from his hiding place.  Squall nodded.

"Go!"

Raine's head whipped around.

"_Dad?"_

"Raine?  You okay?"

"Yeah…come on, let's go before they see us!"

**Another World, that same second…**

"Uh!"  

"Squall?  What's wrong?"  Squall blinked, rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing…just got this sharp pain all of a sudden…"

**In the present…**

Squall grunted as he landed on his back.  Rolling over, he jumped to a ready position, eyes darting back and forth, searching for any movement.

"Selphie, Quistis, go now!"  The girls nodded, and tore for the entrance.  Barely had they made it outside when Julia reappeared, eyes blazing with fury.

"You'll pay for that!"  Both wings hung uselessly from her back.  Irvine had done a good job with the hurried sniper attack, Squall noted.  Without her wings, Julia could not fly, plus the wounds gave her a weak area.  However, she was still deadly.

"Irvine, hang back and keep firing.  Zell and I will handle close range."  Irvine nodded.

"Ultima!"  Julia screamed.  The trio broke up, Irvine pumping rounds from his shotgun while Squall and Zell swooped in for the attack.

"Lion Heart!"

"Final Heaven!"

Quistis and Selphie tore through the woods that surrounded Julia's castle, not caring if they attracted the attention of the nearby monsters.  Both girls had one goal only; get to the Ragarnok!

"_God please…let the rescue team be there…"_ As they entered a clearing, Quistis let loose a cry as her ankle turned, causing her to fall down.  Selphie whirled around.

"Quistis!"

"Get out of here!  Go!"  Quistis yelled.  A sudden roar had her head whipping around.  A Chimera stood several feet away from her, growling.  _"Oh no…" _Seeing Selphie start to run back, Quistis struggled to get up. 

"Selphie, go!  I'll hold him off!"  The brunette hesitated, and then jumped as Quistis snapped her whip at her.  "GO!"  Seeing Quistis' back turned, the Chimera snarled, then leaped at the blonde.  Before the monster could tear into Quistis…

"ULTIMA!!"  Quistis fell to the ground, casting a Shell on her just in time as the explosion hit.  Kiros and a group of Estharian soldiers came running into the clearing.

"Are you alright?!"

"Castle…sorceress…Squall and the others…can't last long…go!"  Quistis panted as she rose.

"This way!"  Selphie said.

"Triplecast Curaga!"  Zell roared.

"No more healing magic!"  Julia snarled.  "Ultima!"  The resulting explosion threw Zell back several feet, rendering him unconscious.

"Zell!"  Irvine yelled.  "Full…"

"Ice Strike!"  An ice spear hit Irvine in the shoulder, followed by an energy ball.  This sent the sniper to the ground.

"Lion Heart!"  Squall howled.  Again and again he struck Julia, his rage fueling consecutive Lion Hearts.  Finally, he fell to his knees, energy drained from the relentless assault and his wounds.

"_Can't…do it…anymore…"_ Julia was in the same condition.

"_No…I can't let him win!  He's weak…I can kill him now!"  _Rising from her knees, she spread out her arms.

"Darkest of all spells…" Squall looked up.

"_Get up, Leonhart!  You can't let her win!"_

"I summon thee…" Light started to glow from Squall as he gathered his remaining energy for one last attack.  Rising, he started to run at Julia, Gunblade out.

"Crush all those…"

"Lion…"

"Who oppose me!!"

"HEART!!"  

Quistis and Selphie ran into the courtyard, Kiros and his men right behind them.

Then the explosion hit.  The blast, and the following magical shockwave threw everybody down to the ground, and tore through the forest.

**Another World, that same second…**

Squall suddenly stiffened.  He stood stock-still for a second, his face becoming blank as he spaced out.

"Squall?"  Selphie asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  "Hello?  Squall?"  Then she gasped as her friend's eyes rolled back up into his head, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.  "Squall!"

**In the present…**

Raine hissed in pain, falling to the ground.

"Raine?  Raine?!"

"My body…feels like it's on fire…" Raine ground out.  Celes and I.J. looked at each other worriedly.

"What's wrong now?"  

Quistis blinked as she slowly got up.  Pain sang throughout her entire body.

"_What the…_what happened?"

"Some sort of explosion…" Selphie said, slowly rising as well.  Quistis gasped.

"Squall!  The others!"  She got up and tore towards the entrance.

Irvine winced in pain.

"_Oh man…need Dr. K big time on this one…where's Squall?  _Squall?"  He croaked out.  Licking his lips, he struggled to sit up.  "Squall?"  A movement caught his eye.  "Squall?"  Using Exter as a crutch, he stood up.  Then he gasped.

"Oh my God…"

Quistis burst in, Selphie hot on her heels.

"Squall?  Zell?  Irvine?  Where are you?"  A strangled gasp from Selphie had her turning around.  "What?  What is it?"  Following the direction of Selphie's outstretched hand, she looked.  "What is…!"  

Light shone down softly on the center of the room.  Two figures were there, one standing, one on the ground.  White wings adorned a bare back, tatters of a t-shirt still on one of them.  A hand gripped a bloodstained blue Gunblade, and light revealed the hidden colors in a mess of brunette hair.  As the figure standing turned, Quistis nearly fainted in shock.

"SQUALL?!"

Lady t:  *whistles, and looks the opposite way, trying to look innocent.*

Angry Mob:  Pitchforks?  Check.  Scythes?  Check.  Various other instruments of pain and torture?  Check.  Ready?  CHARGE!!

Lady t:  Yeeekkkk!  *runs off*  Don't forget to read and review!  God bless!


	23. Reunited

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

****

Quistis stared in shock at Squall, her mind refusing to comprehend what was in front of her.

"_No way…this **can't be!"**_ Squall's eyes, which had been glazed over, now cleared. Blue orbs narrowed in confusion.

"Quistis?"

"Squall! What….what happened?" Squall looked down.

"I feel so strange…"

"He's…he's a sorcerer! But…but I thought only women could inherit the Sorceress Power!" Selphie said, having recovered from her initial shock.

"Does that mean the sorceress is dead?" Quistis asked, unable to take her eyes off of Squall. "Because if she is…and Squall inherited her powers…" While the two were talking, Squall tried to get his wits together.

"_What happened? The last thing I remember is me hitting the sorceress…and then that Apocalypse spell…huh?"_ Feeling something on his back, he raised a hand to his left shoulder, pulling away a white feather. "What the…" A sudden suspicion had him turning his head sideways, to get a better view of his shoulders. "**_Wings_?! _What am I doing with…_" His thoughts trailed off as he became aware of a sensation inside of him. **

"…"

**Another World, that same second…**

Squall moaned softly as he turned his head on the pillow.

"Take it easy." Dr. Kadowaki mummered. Giving a nurse instructions, she left the cubical and faced a very worried-looking group of people.

"How is he?" Laguna asked.

"Feverish, and his magic levels have shot up over the past hour…and they're still going up. I don't understand why…and I can't stop it."

"What could cause something like that to happen?" Zell wanted to know. Kadowaki shook her head.

"I don't know…it's like he's getting a power boost and it's affecting his body…"

He was hot. Burning, almost.

"_What's…what's going on?"_ It felt like there was something inside of him. Almost like…like a current of energy or something. Exhaustion washed over him, and he loosened his grip on consciousness. "_What's wrong…"_

**In the present…**

Quistis and Selphie eyed their friend worriedly. It was bad enough that Julia had died and passed on hers and Rinoa's sorceress powers…even worse was the fact that **Squall** was the recipient!

"Quisty…I can't fight my friend!" Selphie wailed softly. Squall had suddenly gone silent, hair hiding his face.

"I know Selph…I can't either." Quistis mummered. Deep within her, she knew that it had to be done, if they wanted to revive Rinoa.

"_Oh God…"_

Squall had been silent the whole time Quistis and Selphie had been whispering to each other. A firestorm of feelings and sensations brewed within him, all leaving when one thought made itself clear.

"_Rinoa…" _He lifted his head, looking up at the skylight set in the ceiling above. "_I'm coming…"_

The angel wings stretched out from their place on Squall's back, and extended to their full length. Jumping lightly into the air, he hovered for several seconds, and then shot up like a rocket towards the skylight.

"Squall! No!!" Selphie's scream shattered Quistis out of her thoughts. Breaking glass was heard, and shards rained down from where Squall had flown through. "Squall!"

"Where could he be going?" Kiros asked.

"To the only person who could understand what he just went through…" Quistis said, looking up.

The Sorceress Memorial lay deserted, save for a few technicians and scientists that made sure that the equipment stayed in working order, and the few soldiers that protected its secrets. Squall silently landed in front of the complex, his mind set on one thing only. Walking into the building, his expression never changed as the alarm sounded.

"You! What are you….Ugghh!!" One sideways glance, and the soldiers who had been about to attack Squall were thrown back against the wall.

"Where is Rinoa?" The teen asked. Seeing one scientist bolt for the door, he used his newfound powers to slam the door shut, trapping the man inside.

"P…p…please! Don't kill me!"

"Where is Rinoa?" The frightened man cowered against the door and extended a shaking finger.

"D…down there! In the chamber!" Squall strode past the shivering man and down the hallway.

Banks of medical computers lined the room. The machines hummed, ready to sound an alarm if anything went wrong. However, Squall ignored all of this, his gaze locked on the two bio-tubes that dominated the middle of the room. The first one was empty, but the second held Rinoa, sleeping peacefully inside.

"_Rinoa…_" Moving up to her tube, he pushed a button on the console in front of him, watching as the tube started to retract to a horizontal position and opened.

"Darling…can you hear me?" Kneeling by the tube, he placed his right hand on her hair, his left taking Rinoa's limp own. 

"I came back…But I don't have the other sorceress with me…" His fingers gently traced the contours of Rinoa's face. "But it's ok…" Fingers tightening around Rinoa's own, he leaned forward, eyes closed, and gently kissed her. His wings, which had disappeared when he had landed outside of the Memorial, appeared again. In response, Rinoa's body started to glow blue, and Squall's wings glowed white, as he wrapped his left arm around her body, holding her close. Then, they slowly started to fade away, and the blue light around Rinoa's body got brighter. Her skin, white as death, slowly started to regain its color, and her breathing got stronger. As the wings faded away into nothingness, Squall lifted his head, seeing a pair of black eyes look into his own. Rinoa slowly lifted a hand to his face, seeing Squall shut his own. Feathers fluttered around them, as Rinoa's own wings faded away.

            **Another World, that same second**

Something cool enveloped him.  Squall's mind, still reeling form the sudden increase of magical power, instantly registered the touch.

            "_Who…what_?"  Turning his head, he opened his eyes to see a pair of black ones gazing into his own.  

            "Rinoa?"  Rinoa nodded, and caressed his face with her hand.

            "I'm here, darling."

            **In the present…**

Raine yawned.  Teleporting her, Celes, and I.J. out of the castle and back to Trabia Garden had taken ALOT of her energy.  The 17 year old could barely stand, let alone walk.

            "And I need power to get us back…" Her head bowed, and she fell asleep.  Seeing his friend drop off, I.J. strode over, picking up the girl in his arms.

            "Celes…"

            "I know, I've noticed."  The other girl said.  "She's running low…big-time.  We may not be able to get back right away…"

            "Forget right away, how about at **all**?  And, what about our parents, who have PROBALLY come up with a plan by now?"  I.J. retorted.  Celes looked at her watch.

            "It's nearly 9 pm.  Trust me, they'll wait until the morning to do something.  If this time's Rinoa was revived…"

            "Then our Rinoa is awake too, which means they could snatch us out of here at any time."  I.J. finished gloomily.  "Another problem, Celes.  How are we going to be able to get to the DSRC?  This ain't a let-Raine-sleep-it-off-she'll-have-more-energy-in-the-morning problem, this is a Raine-in-the-hospital-for-a-week problem!"  Celes bit her lip at this, knowing her friend was speaking the truth.

            "I don't know, I.J.  We just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings."

Lady t:  UPDATED AT LAST, THANK GOD!

Valefor:  Finally!

Lady t:  I am sooooooo sorry about not updating!  But school, going home, work…I'm not making excuses, I will TRY MUCH HARDER to update this fic, as it's coming to an end!

Valefor:  Just bring me a pina colada from work and I'm happy…

Lady t:  o_O;  Anyway, in the next chapter!  *looks*  Future Rinoa finds out about her daughter's little trip and isn't too happy…especially when Ellone drops another bombshell about WHERE her daughter is, specifically…while the time travel finally catches up to Raine, and she gets caught by one of the Gang!  O_O


End file.
